Love Bites, So Do I
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Jessie Fell is just your average founding family member. That all changes when she becomes a vampire. Combined with the hunger, she also feels desires for revenge and also begins to fall in love. Anna/OC
1. Prologue

Jessie Fell was a lot like other teenage girls in Mystic Falls, Virginia. She was a member of one of the storied founding families. Her family even had an old church from the Civil War named for them. She had a mother and father and two older sisters: Tina and Blair. Blair was the good girl of the family. She was the reigning Miss Mystic Falls and graduated valedictorian of Mystic Falls High.

Tina was the bad girl of the family. She had recently been busted for DUI. She got off with community service. She was also unlike the rest of the family in that she dyed her hair blonde. She also had a string of dating bad boys. It led to an abortion that their uncle Logan had gracefully kept out of the news.

Speaking of Logan, she hadn't seen him in a while. She knew for a fact that Logan was a player, but it wasn't like him to disappear. She was kind of worried about him. She hoped that he didn't end of a victim of the ever-growing string of animal attacks. She actually wondered if it was animals at all. When she and her sisters were growing up, he used to tell them stories about how vampires used to wander freely in Mystic Falls long ago. She hoped that they weren't back. She really wasn't someone to get caught in this _Twilight, True Blood_ nonsense, but she did think it would be cool if vampires were real.

As she normally did, she walked to school. She really wasn't as close to either side of the spectrum as her sisters were. She was a good student, but still got in trouble from time to time. The reason that she walked to school was because she had got her license suspended by her parents as in they locked in the family vault after she got a speeding ticket for going 17 over. She thought it was unfair.

One thing that she had heard was that the school was finally getting a new history teacher. They had been without one since teacher and football coach William "Dick" Tanner was found dead in the parking lot of another animal attack. She had trouble believing that. She walked into the room and saw a scruffy man with brown hair. He wrote the name Alaric Saltzman on the board.

"There we go, Alaric Saltzman." He said. "Saltzman is of German descent but I'm from Boston. Alaric is the name of great grandfather that I can never thank enough. You can call me Ric."

He was a very attractive man. She seemed not to be the only girl in the class to think so. She barely was able to make out what he said.

On her way out the door, she noticed Mr. Saltzman was looking at her.

"So, you're Jessica Fell, right?" He asked.

"Jessie." She answered. "What's up? I mean…is there something that I can do for you, Mr. Saltzman?"

"I need to talk to you after school about your grades." He told her. History was not one of her hottest subjects and Mr. Tanner didn't make that any easier. "Do you think that you're free?"

"Can we meet during lunch?" Jessie requested.

"Well I want to meet with another student then. Maybe you can aim for the second half of lunch?" He suggested.

"Yeah, I think that I can make that work." She responded. Some alone time with him would be great.

During lunch, she made her way to his room. As she entered, she couldn't help but notice Jeremy Gilbert walk out of the room. She knew him because he was a fellow descendant of the founding families. He also spent a large part of the year in the stoner den. Her parents didn't know about that time that he had sold her drugs. She didn't like the way that she felt, so that was the only time that she did it.

"Hey." She greeted him. "So I know that my grades aren't so hot. Some of that falls on your predecessor the psychopath and some of that is on me. I can let you know that I'll do anything to make it better because I don't want my parents to know about it."

"Okay, write me a paper." He told her.

"Huh?" She responded in surprise.

"I want a paper on some local history." He remarked. "I understand that your family shares a name with Fell's Church. One suggestion that I have would be to find out the story of how it burned down."

"I actually know a lot about that." Jessie admitted. Maybe he actually wasn't interested in her that way. It was probably just as well. Hooking up with her teacher might make her worse than Tina.

"Good. I'm sure that can find all sorts of sources around here. You write me a good paper and you'll be back on track." He said. "You have a week to turn it in."

After school, she went home to find Blair was in the living room.

"Did you have a good day at school?" She asked. Both of her sisters still lived at home. Her parents said that they had the right to until they got married.

"We got a new history teacher today." Jessie explained. "He told me that I can write a paper to help improve my grade."

"Is he cute?" Blair pried.

"He is cute, but I don't even know if he's single." Jessie told her sister. "It's typically not the kind of thing that you learn on the first day."

"What's his name?" Blair asked.

"Alaric Saltzman…I really would appreciate it if you don't date my teacher." Jessie responded as she sat down on the couch. "It would be weird."

Tina ran down the stairs in excitement. She was 20, but still acted like she was 15.

"Mom and Dad are going out of town for the weekend!" Tina beamed. "We are so having a party!"

"I have to start work on a paper tonight." Jessie complained. "Besides, all we know they're sending Aunt Meredith here to watch over us."

Meredith Fell was a doctor at the local hospital. She was hard working and nothing like Logan, except for the fact that they had similar dating records. Logan dated a lot of women and Meredith went out with a lot of men.

"We are not having a party." Blair argued. "Mom and Dad would kill us if they found out. Besides, none of us are old enough to drink and you're still on probation."

"Well I at least want to invite a few dudes over." Tina replied before she looked over to Jessie. "What do you say, Squirt? Do you want some boys to come over?"

"I'm 17, Tina." Jessie told her sister. "I'm not a kid anymore and as I said, I need to start my paper."

"You're never going to find a man with that attitude." Tina chastised her.

"Tina, there are more important things in life than men and partying." Blair argued.

"Yeah, like what?" Tina countered.

"School." Jessie answered. "I'm going to my room. Call me down when it's time for dinner, whatever that may be."

She looked through some of the old family stuff for sources that she could use about the church burning down. Of one of the journals said that there were demons in the church and it needed to be destroyed. She wasn't sure what they meant by that. There were some sources that believed in biblical times people with mental illness were believed to have demons inside of them. Was it possible that was what it meant, or did they mean the vampires that Logan had told her about? She guessed that she couldn't find that out at the moment.

That night, she woke was woken up late in the night. She went down to get the door while wearing her nightgown. She was a little shocked by the person on the outside.

"Uncle Logan?" She responded. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back in town." Logan explained. "Can I come in?"

"No." Jessie told him. "You can't just show up and come in late at night. You can talk about it tomorrow where you've been these past few weeks but you can't come in. Now go away so I can go back to bed."

She shut the door in his face and went back upstairs. If anything, she would talk to him in the morning. Maybe he would go and bother his slutty ex-girlfriend. She really didn't think highly of Jenna Sommers who was also the aunt of Jeremy and his sister Elena.

That night at the school was the career fair. She didn't want to go, but she had a feeling that Blair would make her. It was kind of hypocritical since Blair didn't have a job either. Tina tagged along because she was apparently always looking for a new guy. Once they were there, she pointed out Mr. Saltzman to them.

"There he is." Jessie said. "That's Mr. Saltzman."

"You should go and introduce us to him." Blair suggested. Jessie sighed and walked over to him.

"Mr. Saltzman, I'd like to introduce you to my sisters: Blair and Tina." She introduced.

"I hope that you're treating our little sister well." Blair replied.

"We've only had one class together, but I did give her the opportunity for extra credit." Alaric told them.

"That's so nice of you." Tina gushed. Jessie wanted to slap her head at the fact that her sisters seemed so love-struck. Suddenly she heard a noise and looked to see Jeremy and Tyler Lockwood fighting.

"Excuse me Ladies, but I should do something about this." Alaric told them. Jessie couldn't be more relieved. Her sisters looked disappointed.

"Hey, is that Uncle Logan?" Tina asked pointing to the news reporter. Jessie looked over at him with her blue eyes. He was working the crowd, but wasn't running any sort of booth.

On her way back from the bathroom, Jessie noticed Logan was talking to Stefan Salvatore of all people. She wasn't aware that the two of them knew each other. She decided eavesdrop.

"Why don't we just skip past the whole 'Who turned me?' thing and skip to the good part." Logan asked him. Jessie was confused. What did he mean by turned? "How do I turn into a daywalker?"

Okay, Jessie didn't know much about vampire fiction, but she did know that daywalker was a term for a vampire that walks in the sunlight.

"Damon and I are the only two that I know of." Stefan answered. Was Stefan a vampire too? She kept listening.

"But you're both very cagey on the how." Logan noted. "Which tells me that there is a way."

Jessie was suddenly glad that she didn't invite Logan in because that could have been bad.

"In case you haven't noticed. I'm quite the celebrity in this town." Logan added. "It'd be very, very easy for me to expose you."

"You want to know how you can walk around in the sun?" Stefan asked calmly.

"I do." Logan answered.

"You can't." Stefan responded. "Don't ever threaten me again."

Jessie then tried went back in the bathroom so neither of them would notice her. She actually had to admit that was a pretty awesome thing to do. Apparently Stefan didn't want people to know that he was a vampire and she respected his right to have that remain hidden.

She decided to walk home. She knew that it might not be very smart with vampires actually existing, but it would give her some time to think. She could think about her future and how she may not want to follow in the family business. She could think about the present and how her world just opened up to a secret that had apparently been in her family for a long time. The church had vampires in it and they were burned alive.

While she was walking, she couldn't help but notice a girl standing by where Wickery Bridge used to be. The bridge had given out in the spring. Miranda and Grayson Gilbert drowned, but Elena miraculously survived. It was something that everyone in town knew. She couldn't help but wonder who the girl was. For whatever reason, she walked over.

"Are you lost?" Jessie asked. The girl was Asian with brown eyes, maybe a little younger than her or even the same age, but she had never seen her before.

"No I'm just looking at the stars." The girl answered. "I'm Anna."

"I'm Jessie…Fell." The brunette introduced.

"Hmm I wonder if you would be able to help me with something." Anna remarked.

"Sure I guess." Jessie offered. She didn't know why she was agreeing to it since she didn't know the girl.

"You look thirsty." Anna commented as she produced a cup. "Would you like a drink?"

"You're not giving me poison, are you?" Jessie asked.

"I'll drink it myself first." Anna offered as she took a sip from the cup. A red spot was left by her lip. Jessie guessed that it was some kind of juice. "See, I'm fine."

Jessie took the cup and drank from it, before she choked and coughed at the foul-tasting liquid. She nearly dropped the cup.

"What is this stuff?" She asked.

"Blood." Anna answered. Suddenly without warning, the girl took a knife and slashed her across the throat. She fell down to the floor as she choked on her own blood. It took a few seconds before she hit the payment, lifeless.

So I decided to try something new. If you can't tell from the picture, Jessie is played by Willa Holland of The OC and Arrow (Stephen Amell who played Brady, plays Oliver in that show). The story starts with Jessie being turned into a vampire. She's not really friends with the gang at this point, but she will be later. I know officially Blair and Tina were cousins, but I made them sisters here and in case you're wondering, yes Anna drank her own blood. Please don't forget to review.


	2. Bloodlines

Jessie woke up on the cold, hard ground. Was she imagining it? She checked her throat and there was no visible cut on it. If it hadn't happened, why was she ground instead of in her bed? The girl, Anna, held out a bottle of red liquid in front of her face. It smelled so good to her.

"Come on, drink up or you'll die." Anna instructed her. Well that didn't sound good. She drank the liquid, before realizing that it was once again blood. Only this time, it tasted a lot better. After she had finished it, she looked at Anna accusingly.

"What did you do to me?" She questioned angrily.

"I turned you into a vampire." Anna explained. "I needed someone to help me get the Fell family journal after Logan failed spectacularly."

"Why do you want the journal?" Jessie inquired.

"A long time ago, I lived in Mystic Falls. The year was 1864 and the comet had just flown over the town. The Founder's Council discovered vampires living among them and took action. They rounded up twenty-six of them and planned to burn them alive in your family's church. My mother was one of them." Anna told her.

"I already know that but, I still don't get why you need the journal." Jessie replied.

"Because a witch named Emily Bennett cast a spell that created a tomb under the church. It preserved all of the vampires and protected them from the fire and that's where they are today." Anna responded. "I need your family's journal to see if it has any information about the location of the grimoire that Emily used so I can open it."

"So I just get you the journal and then what happens?" Jessie questioned. "I kind of still need that to work on a paper."

"I'll give it back when I'm done with it." The Asian girl said, before reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out a ring with a blue stone. "Plus I have something that will be very beneficial to you if you give it to me."

"What's that?" Jessie asked curiously as she reached for the ring.

"It's a daywalker ring." Anna explained. So that was what Logan wanted. "Give me the journal and I'll give you the ring."

"Why don't you come with me?" Jessie suggested. The two of them went back the Fell house and Jessie reached for her key.

"You need someone to invite you in." Anna reminded her. Jessie sighed and rang the doorbell. Blair answered the door.

"Jessie, where have you been? It's past your curfew." She declared. Jessie was kind of the distracted by the sound of Blair's beating heart, but she didn't want to bite her sister. "Who is this?"

"This is my…new friend Anna." Jessie introduced. "She needs a place to stay for the night, so can she come in with me?"

"If Mom and Dad were here, I would probably say no." Blair remarked. "But I'm going to say to yes: just for tonight. And you need to go straight to bed."

The two stepped into the house. They went to Jessie's room and Jessie handed her the journal.

"You know I don't need a place to stay." Anna told her as she began to look through it.

"Well it was the best way that I could think of to get her to invite you in." Jessie replied.

"You have used compulsion." The older vampire responded.

"What's compulsion?" Jessie questioned.

"You look the person in the eye and tell them what you want to do or think and as long as they're not on vervain, they'll do it." Anna informed her.

"And what's vervain?" The new vampire inquired.

"It's an herb that not only prevents compulsion, but also is poison to vampires. So much as touching it will burn you." Anna added as she finished looking through the book. "There's nothing in here about the book."

"So does that mean that you can't open the tomb?" Jessie questioned. "I still fulfilled my end of the bargain."

Anna threw the ring in the corner. "It means that we have to look elsewhere." She said. "I think Jonathan Gilbert might have known something about it."

"So we need see if we can get it from them?" Jessie asked after slipping the ring on her finger.

"I don't know if I need you for anything else." Anna replied. "I have some others helping me."

"So you're just going to abandon me?" Jessie asked angrily. "You did this to me and you don't even want to be around me?"

"Had I known that you were going to be so needy, I wouldn't have turned you." Anna muttered. "Fine, I'm going to try to talk to Jeremy Gilbert to see I can get the journal from him. How about you see about getting it from Elena? Also, I have a tip for you. If you want to not die of a stake in your chest, be careful who you feed from and killing them will only cause trouble. I would try to stay away from anyone from a founding family, because they'd be more likely to be on vervain."

"Okay, I'll go try to talk to Elena tomorrow." Jessie added as she looked at the clock which was well past midnight. "So do I still need to sleep or is it like those vampires from _Twilight?"_

"If you want to get on my good side, never say that word or any of the other titles in that wretched series." Anna replied. "And yes you can sleep."

The two soon went to bed. In the morning, Jessie couldn't help but notice that Anna was gone when she awoke. There was a note left for her.

_Jessie, _

_I thought that you might want to know that Elena left town last night. Perhaps you should try to get in with her friends. Also if you need to control your thirst, just tell yourself that you don't want to kill the person you're drinking from. You'd be surprised how well that works. And most important don't tell anyone that you're a vampire._

_Don't screw this up for me, Anna._

Well that was endearing, she felt. She showered and ate breakfast, as in food. Stephenie Meyer could not have got it more wrong. From there, she went to the Grill, which was the place that…pretty much everyone in town hung out. It was the only restaurant in town.

Once she was inside, she was approached by the bartender.

"I'm supposed to hire you as a waitress." The guy named Ben told her. "I don't know why we need you."

"You're kidding, right?" Jessie asked.

"Nope, I want to keep an eye on you to make sure that you don't go rogue." Ben told her. "If you're going to be part of this, you should really know your place."

Jessie couldn't help but notice that Ben didn't have a ring on his finger. She couldn't help but wonder if Anna held her in higher regard than him.

"Get dressed. You start right now." Ben told her as he tossed her a blue t-shirt. Did the place really need waitresses that bad?

She went to the bathroom and put the shirt on over her dress. She guessed the good news was that she managed to see Caroline Forbes, who was one of Elena's friends there and she apparently needed service. Apparently they really did need waitresses. She went over to the table.

"Hey Caroline." She greeted the blonde.

"Jessie Fell? I didn't know that you worked here." Caroline replied.

"Well they practically begged me to." Jessie responded cheekily. "So do you know where Elena is today?"

"I don't have any idea." Caroline admitted. "But I don't like being here all alone."

"Well I have to work, or else I'd sit with you." Jessie offered. "Maybe we could hang out sometime. I mean it would be nice if we hung out somewhere that wasn't at one of those founding families things."

"Are you sure that this isn't just some plan to get Miss Mystic Falls info for your sisters?" Caroline joked.

"Well Blair's already won so she doesn't need help and Tina's got a DUI, so she probably won't win." Jessie replied. "Anyway, can I get you someone to eat?"

"Yes I will take a hamburger and fries." Caroline answered without looking at the menu. Jessie then walked over to Ben to give them the orders.

"What were you doing over there for so long?" Ben asked.

"Anna told me to integrate myself into Elena's social circle." Jessie told him. "Just what are you here for?"

"I'm supposed to seduce the witch." Ben explained.

"Witch?" Jessie asked.

"Bonnie Bennett." Ben told her. Considering the witch was Emily Bennett, she probably should have seen that coming. "Just don't get too close. We can't have you forming relationships that could get in the way of the mission. We need to open the tomb first."

The next day at school, Jessie noticed Jeremy talking to Mr. Saltzman. She couldn't help but wonder if Anna had made her contact with him yet and she still had no idea where Elena was. Feeding herself wasn't exactly easy. She learned that drinking from homeless people wasn't a good idea. She decided to walk over to the scene to see if everything was okay.

"Is everything okay over here?" She asked them.

"Yeah." Mr. Saltzman answered. "You know, since you're here and I was just discussing Jeremy's paper, have you decided on what you're doing with yours yet?"

"I decided to go with your idea and do the destruction of Fell's Church." Jessie replied.

"Sounds violent." Jeremy commented.

"So anyway, I'll see you in class." Jessie responded as she walked away. She then picked up a conversation with her advanced hearing. She was still getting used to that. It was between Bonnie and Stefan.

"Bonnie." He said to get her attention.

"Stefan." She remarked as she kept walking.

"I haven't seen you lately." Stefan told her as he caught to her. "How are you doing with everything?"

"I'm fine." Bonnie answered weakly as they kept walking. "It's all fine."

"Good." Stefan responded. Jessie considered tuning out if it was just small talk, but decided to listen a little longer.

"Are you back in school?" The witch asked.

"No. I came here to see you." Stefan answered. "I was hoping that you could help me with a spell."

Now it was getting good.

"Stefan, I know that Elena is okay with all of this, and I'm grateful for your help but I'm not really ready to dive into all of this yet."

"I understand that." Stefan told her. "I need your help, though. It's Elena. She's with Damon. I want to use a tracking spell."

Jessie then lost interest. While knowing Elena's location would be nice, she wasn't going to go there or anything.

After school, at work, Jessie noticed that Anna had brought Jeremy there. They were playing foosball and talking about vampires, whom Jeremy seemed to think were fictional. If only he knew that he was right across from one. Jessie kind of had a habit of eavesdropping before she was turned and now could was even better at it. She noticed Anna walking out the door. At the same time, Jessie went to meet her in the bathroom.

"You didn't seem too interested in getting the journal from him." She commented.

"I was planting some seeds." Anna replied. "How are things going on your end?"

"Elena's not back yet." Jessie answered. "But I have spoken to her friend Caroline. You know, I didn't sign up for being forced to work so Ben can keep an eye on me. How many people do you have working on this?"

"Just you, Ben, and one other guy." Anna explained. "When you get to Elena, be careful. Jeremy may not know about the existence of vampires, but she does. She knows"

"So just what do you plan on doing with him?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not going to tell you my whole plan until I'm completely sure that I can trust you." Anna replied. "Get an in with Elena, find out what she knows and who she knows."

"There are other vampires in town." Jessie declared.

"I know. There was the dearly departed Vicki Donovan, who used to fill this very job that you have." Anna replied. "And then there are the brothers, Stefan and Damon Salvatore. Stefan is kind of a wimp, doesn't drink human blood. Damon, on the other hand, may be of some use to us. Most of the animal attacks that happened in this town, they were his doing, except for the people that your uncle killed. I should have come to you first."

"So, there is one thing that I don't get." Jessie replied as she washed her hands. "Why turn me at all? Why not just compel me to give the journal and send me on my way. It probably would've been easier than putting all of this effort into me."

"Let's see. I live in a hotel room with two boys who are both very into me that I don't care the slightest about. I want a friend, Jessie, and while I was spying on everyone in town, trying to get some Intel I noticed you: a lonely girl with two big sisters that got all of the attention. Tina got it for being bad and Blair got it for being good." Anna explained. "I've been the girl that no one pays attention to. Anyway, you should probably get back to work and I need to get out of here."

Jessie exited the bathroom and went back into the restaurant. Anna was gone in a flash. She then noticed that Stefan had walked in. She decided to help him to his table.

"Hi." She greeted him. "I know that you don't know me."

"You're right, I don't." Stefan replied.

"But our ancestors did." Jessie added. "I'm Jessie Fell. You know it sucks having to share a name with a town landmark. You know that they tried to name the town Fell's Church before deciding on Mystic Falls."

"I do." Stefan answered. He remembered that when the town was being settled.

"Sorry, I was rambling. I'm just trying to get to know you a little." Jessie answered. "I mean, I see you at school all the time and we've never really spoken."

"Look, Jessie, you seem like a real nice girl, but I have a girlfriend." Stefan told her.

"Okay, wow." Jessie replied. "Do you always do this? Do you assume that any girl that tries to be friendly to you likes you? You know what? Screw it. Somebody else can help you."

Here we meet Ben, who still is a huge asshole. I also want to know, should I also put my spin on Jeremy and Anna's story along with Jessie's if I promise Anna won't die. Jessie will meet Elena in the next chapter and things will begin to develop from there. Please don't forget to review


	3. Unpleasantville

A few days later, Jessie was at school. The school was having a 50s dance and she knew that she needed to make contact with Elena. Luckily, there was time before school.

"Elena." She called.

"Jessie?" Elena asked, probably wondering why the Fell girl was talking to her.

"Hi." Jessie greeted as she walked over. "I know that we don't talk much, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me…as a friend. Definitely as a friend, not as a date or anything."

"Well I was going to go with the dance with Stefan, but if you don't mind being the third wheel, I guess you can tag along." Elena replied. "I'm just a little confused why you want to go with me."

"Well the way I see it, I'm surprised that we're not closer." Jessie replied. "I mean my uncle almost married your aunt. Even though he's gone, that doesn't mean that we can't be friends."

"Sure, why not?" Elena replied. "But are you sure that you want to go with me and you don't want to go with a date?"

"You know that I'm not exactly Miss Popularity like you." Jessie pointed out. "I want to go with you so we can bond and I don't have to worry about work."

Suddenly Tyler Lockwood ran down the hall in their general direction. It looked like he might run her over. Instead she just turned around and stopped him.

"Dude, running in the halls isn't cool." She told him. "Someone could get hurt. What do you have to say?"

"Sorry." Tyler told her before he walked away.

"Jocks, they can be so rude." Jessie told Elena. "So do you want to meet at your house on Friday night? I already know the dress that I want to wear."

"Sure, I guess." Elena replied. Elena thought it was a little weird how she held him back like that, but maybe she just lifted weights. She wasn't considering Jessie being a vampire because she knew that Damon wasn't killing people anymore and she had grown up with her.

"Great, see you then, or maybe next time you come to the Grill." Jessie told her.

After History was over, Jessie went and put her paper on Mr. Saltzman's desk.

"So can I have a summary of what you wrote?" He asked. "Did you find anything interesting through your research?"

"Well one of the things that I learned is that the confederates seemed to think that the people inside were demons." She replied.

"Is that right?" The teacher asked.

"Yeah, I also pointed out the irony that they would burn down a church to do so." She added.

"Well, I look forward to reading it." Alaric said. "I should have it back to you by tomorrow."

"So do you mind if I ask you a question?" Jessie replied as she stood up.

"Shoot." He replied.

"Have you ever been married? I know it's not any of my business, but I'm just curious." She questioned.

"I was married, but she passed away a few years ago." He answered.

"Okay, I'm sorry for bringing that up." Jessie replied as she walked out of the room.

After school, Jessie saw Anna in the parking lot.

"You don't have to sneak up on me like that." Jessie replied. "I talked to Elena today. We're going to the dance together."

"You should try to see if you can find the journal in her house when you go." Anna suggested.

"I'll try, but I don't know if I'll be able to snoop around." Jessie told her. "I have to get to work. So can I quit after we've got this tomb opened?"

"That's up to you, not me." Anna responded before she darted off. Jessie sighed and ran toward the Grill and went in the back. Once she got there, she noticed Ben talking to Matt Donovan.

Later in her shift, Elena and Bonnie came over, but she wasn't sitting in her section. They seemed to be talking about Elena being adopted.

"So you're not going to the dance?" Jessie asked Matt.

"Nope, I don't have a date and I need the money." Matt answered.

"I don't have a date, but I'm still going." Jessie argued.

"Your family is also loaded." Matt pointed out with a chuckle.

Once she was home, she noticed Tina was still up.

"So I signed up to be a chaperone at your dance." The blonde told her. "I want to be as close as possible to that cute history teacher of yours."

"His wife died." Jessie told him. "He seems okay, but I can't help but think that he's kind of damaged. He's got definite baggage."

"Well that sucks. I hate baggage." Tina replied. "Well maybe there will be other cute guys, like some of the seniors perhaps."

Jessie just shook her head and went upstairs to get dress out. It used to belong to her grandmother when she was younger and also alive. She undressed and tried to it on for the first time.

"Wow, you look amazing." Blair told her as she entered the room. Their parents were at another council meeting. Jessie now knew why they met so much. She definitely couldn't tell them that she was a vampire. The dress was a deep grey satin with white lace on it. The dress was probably worth a fortune, but she wouldn't ever sell it.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Jessie asked. "Don't tell me that you're chaperoning too."

"No, I need to work on a paper of my own. I know it may be hard to believe, but 21 hours is risking kicking my ass."

"You could drop some classes." Jessie pointed out.

"I need these classes for my major." Blair argued.

"And they'll still be there next semester." Jessie argued. "Even you aren't superhuman."

Yes, she realized the irony of that.

"I don't want to spend 8 years in school like Aunt Meredith did." Blair told her.

"Blair, listen to me." Jessie remarked, trying compulsion for the first time. "I want you to drop at least one class."

"I will drop one class." Blair repeated. She then walked off, presumably to drop a class. She then went into her dresser and pulled out a water bottle. Only it wasn't filled with water. She had to be very careful. She locked the door and guzzled the red liquid that was inside. She then rushed to the bathroom to rinse it out.

The next day in school, Jessie got her paper from Alaric. She had decided that in her head, she was going to call him that. There was an A on it.

"Really?" Jessie asked, sounding excited.

"You bring up a lot of facts. Just tell me that you don't actually believe in demons." Alaric responded.

"No, but I do believe that the founders did." Jessie answered. "So my sister wanted to know if you would be chaperoning the dance."

"I will. I've got a nice 50s outfit to wear. It's gonna be boss or whatever 50s slang was." He replied. She couldn't help but laugh at that. She was okay that her teacher was kind of a dork.

At the Grille, Jeremy was playing pool when Anna walked up to him.

"So what did he think?" She asked. Jeremy didn't know who or what she was talking about. "About the paper?"

"Oh I got an A. Thanks for the articles." He told her. "They really helped."

"Cool so what do did he say about the _vampires?_" She asked with a spooky emphasis and a goofy grin. "Did he believe it?"

"I don't even think that I believe it. It's just a paper, Anna." He replied as he started to walk away. "Anyways, I gotta get going."

She knew that she had to act.

"Hey…do you wanna do something later?" She questioned nervously.

"Sorry, I'm stuck on punch duty at the school dance." He explained as he hung up his cue stick.

"Whoa, how'd you get stuck with that?" Anna asked with a giggle.

"Well I'm failing English so I copped a plea." He responded.

"So maybe tomorrow or something?" She asked. He shrugged. "I'm being pushy again, aren't I?"

He thanked her and then walked away. Things weren't exactly going according to her plan. She decided to call Jessie for help with it.

"I need your help." She stated. "Do you have anything 50s that I can wear?"

"All I have is the dress I'm wearing." Jessie answered. "Why are you going to the dance?"

"Because so far my thing with Jeremy isn't going well." Anna replied.

"Do you_ like_ him?" Jessie teased. Before Anna could respond, her call waiting went off. "Hang on, I've got another call. Hello?"

"Jessie, I'm running a little behind." Elena told her. "I don't want you to wait up for me. You should go on ahead."

Jessie had a feeling that there was something that she wasn't being told, but didn't push it.

"Okay, fine." Jessie remarked. "How about we just meet up there?"

"Sounds good." Elena remarked before she hung up.

"Okay, so my end isn't going that well either." Jessie told Anna. "Elena just cancelled on me."

"Do you think that she knows anything?" Anna asked.

"No, she said that she wants to meet there." Jessie responded. "Look you don't have to dress up in 50s clothes. You don't even go to the school."

Jessie then went to the school. She eventually found Elena with Bonnie and Caroline. Dancing by herself wasn't really her thing. That was for strippers.

"Hey." She greeted them.

"Where did you get that dress?" Caroline asked, seemingly jealous.

"It was my grandma's." Jessie answered. "So who is that guy over there with Stefan?"

"That would be his brother Damon." Elena replied.

"Who is a major asshole." Caroline added.

Jessie looked over to Alaric, who looked like he was trying to avoid Tina. Everyone seemed to be dressed in dressed in period clothes, except for some guy in a hoodie. She was pretty sure that they didn't have those in the 50s.

Jeremy was serving punch when he was once again approached by Anna. Jessie decided to follow the hoodie guy.

"Let me guess, you're on the other one that she was talking about." Jessie stated. "Just what are you here for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The vampire asked cockily.

"That's why I asked you." Jessie replied. She went back inside the dance. Pretty much everyone was dancing, except for the chaperones (Though, Tina was dancing with some guy that she didn't recognize) . She walked over to where Alaric was standing.

"So being a chaperone must be fun." She said to him facetiously. "So I know this is a weird question, but since you're a history teacher, do you like get a kick out of dressing like you're from a different time period."

"You make it seem like it was so long ago." He responded.

"Well I'm 17. I wasn't alive in the 50s and I don't think you were either." Jessie stated. "How old are you, anyway?"

"31." He answered.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked.

"No, as we just noted you're 17 and I'm 31." He reminded her.

"It's just dancing and not even the dirty kind." Jessie argued. "Is there some rule about students dancing with teachers?"

"There is actually." Alaric told her.

"Oh, well that is oddly specific." She remarked. "Too bad. By the way, I was just offering to be nice. I like my men a little younger than you."

She walked off and over to the punch table where Anna was still standing.

"Hey, Anna, I see you made it." Jessie noted.

"You two know each other?' Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, we met a few days and we hit it off." Jessie explained. "Now we are friends."

"Hey, before I forget, can I borrow your ancestor's journal?" Anna asked. Apparently she had decided subtlety wasn't working.

"Why?" Jeremy asked.

"You said I could read it." Anna reminded him.

"I don't have it." Jeremy told her.

"Well obviously you didn't bring here but I can walk you home." Anna offered. Jessie noted that she was getting desperate.

"No, I gave it to my history teacher." Jeremy explained.

"Wait, why did you give it to him?" Anna asked in panic.

"He wanted to read it." Jeremy responded.

"You shouldn't be giving that to just anybody." Anna pointed out. "Family heirlooms are hard to replace."

"But I should give it to you?" He challenged. He did have a point.

"Anna, I think we should go." Jessie replied as she pulled the Asian girl away.

They went out into the hall.

"Why did you do that?" Anna asked angrily.

"You were making a fool of yourself there." Jessie told her. "He doesn't have it. We'll just have to get it from the history teacher."

The two of them heard what appeared to be a guy screaming.

"What was that?" Jessie asked.

"Noah." Anna replied as she pulled Jessie toward the sound. The looked inside of the cafeteria and saw Elena, the Salvatores and Noah with a stake in his stomach. Jessie recognized him as the guy with the hoodie, only he was no longer wearing it.

"Should we save him?" Jessie asked.

"No, he's a lost cause." Anna explained. "We need to meet up with Ben to discuss our next move. He made his choice and now he's going to suffer the consequences. I like you, but if you mess this up, you're as expendable as he is."

"Give a me a second to talk to my sister." Jessie bargained. She went back to the gym and found Tina. She couldn't help but notice that her sister seemed to be looking for someone. "Who are you looking for?"

"This guy with dark hair that had a leather jacket." Tina explained. Jessie hadn't noticed her sister dancing with Damon.

"I'm gonna go now." Jessie stated. "I'm going somewhere with a friend. I'll be back in time for curfew."

She and Anna went to the Grill where Ben was closing up.

"Watch this." Anna said as she snuck up behind Ben. Unfortunately, Ben was ready for her and grabbed her by the neck before he held her against the wall.

"Hello Ladies." Ben told them as he looked at the two of them "Where's Noah?"

"His obsession got the best of him." Anna explained. "Well that and the Salvatore brothers."

"They killed him?" Ben asked.

"Yup." Jessie answered.

"Well you don't seem very upset." Ben observed.

"He was dead weight anyway." Anna replied. "He would've screwed everything up sooner or later."

"I don't know why you keep her around." Ben remarked. Jessie responded accordingly with her knee to his groin area.

"So how is your end going?" Anna asked.

"The witch is crushing on me." Ben replied. "What about the journal? Were either of you able to get it?"

"No." Anna answered.

"We do know where it is, though." Jessie stated. "We'll get tomorrow. Now if you excuse me, I'm heading home."

So at some point, Jessie will get with Alaric. That's going to be a bumpy ride. And Tina may or may not date Damon, but it's not going to be the Damon style of dating. Anyway, please don't forget to review


	4. Children of the Damned

Jessie was at home on a Saturday morning. She was about to call Anna to discuss their plan to get the journal. Before she could make the call, her father Hank came by her door. He had brown hair like the rest of the family and a little bit of stubble. He was editor-in-chief of the local newspaper. Journalism was a long tradition in the Fell family.

"So what do you plan on doing today?" Hank asked her.

"I was going to go and hang out with Anna today." Jessie explained. She kind of wanted him to go so she could make her phone call.

"You know, you keep talking about this girl, but I keep wondering when your mother and I are going to meet her or her parents." Hank remarked.

"Well Blair's already met her, so I can assure you that she is real." Jessie told him.

"I believe that she's real, I just would like to meet her." He replied.

"Okay, let me call her and I'll have her come over before we leave." She responded as she closed her door. Immediately she took out her phone and called Anna. "So we have a bit of a problem."

"I hope it's not too big." Anna stated.

"No, it's nothing really." Jessie told her. "My dad just wants to meet you before we go out. I mean it's really no big deal. We can still get the journal from Alaric today and you've already been invited in."

"Fine, I'll come over." Anna replied. "But we better, get the journal today."

Anna was over within a few minutes. She knocked on the door and Jessie let her in. Hank and his wife, Carla, were in the kitchen, eating lunch. Blair was currently meeting with his advisor on campus and Tina was with some boy.

"Mom, Dad, this is my friend, Anna." Jessie introduced. "Anna, these are my parents."

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Fell." Anna told them.

"So, Anna, how do you like living in Mystic Falls?" Hank asked.

"Oh, I actually moved here a few months ago. I'm homeschooled." Anna replied.

"Okay, so where did you and Jessie meet then?" Carla questioned.

"We met at the Grill." Jessie answered. "She was friends with the bartender and helped get the job."

"Would you like something to eat?" Carla then asked Anna. Jessie was a little annoyed by that.

"I think I'm gonna have to pass." Anna responded. "We have a lot to do today and we need to get going."

The two vampires exited the house and Jessie couldn't have been happier.

"I'm sorry about them." She apologized. "So, do you we should head to the school?"

"Well I guess it's our best bet since we can't exactly steal it from his house." Anna replied.

They went to the school and found that there was a car in the parking lot. They also found that the door was unlocked. Anna entered first and Jessie followed behind her.

"So what's the plan?' Jessie asked as she looked around.

"Well the first thing that we need to do is make sure that he has it." Anna explained. "Why don't we start by looking in his classroom?"

"You know, this place is kind of creepy when all of the lights are out." Jessie commented.

"Well we should leave them off because it's easier to move around in the dark." Anna told her. They came across his and noticed him reading the journal. They then went into the hallway away from the door.

"I have an idea." Anna whispered. "I want you to distract him. Find somewhere that you can go that will get him to come to you and I'll swoop into the room and grab the journal."

Jessie dashed over to the pool area. She threw her clothes off and jumped in and began to swim.

She heard the sounds of footsteps and then looked as he walked in. She swam to the edge, specifically so he would see her.

"Oh hey, Mr. Saltzman." She greeted him as she leaned on the concrete.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?" He asked, trying not to stare at her lack of clothing.

"Swimming." She answered.

"I mean what are you doing here at school on a Saturday?" He clarified.

"Well you I noticed that the school was unlocked and since the community pool doesn't open until summer, I thought I would come here and swim some laps."

"I really don't think that you should be here." He told her. "I won't tell anyone that I saw you if you leave now."

"Okay, but they really need to build an indoor pool that people can use over the weekend." Jessie remarked as she stepped out of the pool and put her clothes back on. She hoped that her diversion had given Anna enough time to take the book. She grabbed a towel and dried her hair before she walked off.

"I hope that you have a wonderful day." She told him. She went outside and found Anna in the parking lot, holding a book. "Is that it?"

"Yeah, this is the journal." Anna confirmed. "So why are you all wet?"

"I was in the pool and I managed to lure him down there." Jessie explained. "So I guess we should go somewhere and read it right now. Let's not go to my place."

"I know just the place." Anna stated.

The two of them ended up in Anna's hotel room. Ben was inside preparing for his date with Bonnie, but he couldn't go out because the sun hadn't set yet.

"We got it." She told him as she held out the journal. He reached for it, but she pulled it back. "You're not touching it."

"I wanna see it." Ben complained.

"While you two fight it out, I think I'm going to take a shower." Jessie announced as she headed toward the bathroom. "Let me know where we can find the grimoire when I get out."

After she showered, Jessie exited the bathroom to notice Anna throwing the book across the room in frustration. Ben had left.

"What's wrong?" She questioned.

"This book is nothing but a bunch of cryptic mumbo-jumbo." Anna pouted. "It doesn't tell us anything about how we can find the spell book."

"Okay, I have an idea this time." Jessie remarked. "I'll go over to the Gilbert House and see if I can find anything out from them. You stay here and read it a few more times to see if you can find any sort of hidden meaning in the book. I did so research on Jonathan Gilbert and I know that he was an inventor and a drunk, so the answer is probably there, it's just hidden pretty well."

"That's a good idea." Anna admitted. "And that is why you are so much more useful than Ben. By the way, if we figure all of this out, we're going to need Elena."

"What does Elena have to do with opening the tomb?" Jessie questioned.

"The reason that I want her is because Jonathan Gilbert put my mother in that tomb and it will be Gilbert blood that brings her back to life."

"Look, I don't know if I want to part of this if we have to kill Elena." Jessie admitted.

"I never said anything about killing her." Anna corrected. "But I do need to explain some things. When a vampire goes an extended period of time without blood, they mummify. They go into a state of suspended animation until they drink human blood again. I just need to give her enough to come back to life. As hard as it is to believe, I don't like killing people, but I will do whatever it takes to get my mom back."

Jessie then went to the Gilbert house and knocked on the door. It was answered by Elena's aunt, Jenna.

"Jessie?" She remarked in surprise.

"Hi, I was wondering if Elena was here." Jessie told the woman.

"She is, but we're going to be having dinner not that long from now." Jenna explained.

"Well maybe I could join you?" Jessie suggested. "Sure, come in as long as you don't bring your uncle with you."

"He's long gone." Jessie replied with a laugh as she stepped inside the house. "I don't think we'll be seeing him again anytime soon."

She walked into the kitchen and found that Elena was in the kitchen.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?" The Gilbert girl asked.

"Well, I figured that since you cancelled on our engagement last night that I would invite myself over for dinner." Jessie explained. "I hope that's okay."

"Damon, this is Jessie Fell, Logan's niece." Jenna introduced.

"I saw you talking to my sister, Tina at the dance last night." Jessie replied to him. She was pretty sure that he hadn't fed on her, because there were no noticeable bite marks on her body. Maybe Damon was too busy killing Noah to do that. She should probably try to protect Tina from him in the future.

"You know, I think I've met your parents on the Founder's Council." Damon remarked. "Your dad runs the newspaper, right?'

"Yes, he does." Jessie stated.

After dinner, Jessie was playing video games with Jeremy, while secretly listening to Damon and Elena as they put up dishes. She noticed that there was a lot of sexual tension between the two, but they weren't really saying anything of importance. Damon was just with her. She decided that it wouldn't hurt to keep listening though.

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he?" Damon asked. "He's missing family night…plus that Fell girl, which I am enjoying immensely."

Elena didn't say anything and took a bowl.

"Is it real?" Damon then asked.

"Is what real?" Elena countered.

"This renewed sense of brotherhood, can I trust him?" Damon questioned.

The information wasn't exactly relevant to her, but she began to think that Damon had a plan to open the tomb as well. She also managed to get the information Elena wore vervain.

"How's the game going?" Damon asked as he came over to the couch where she and Jeremy were sitting.

"I think she was lying when she said that she never played before." Jeremy remarked.

When Stefan arrived, Damon and Elena went outside. She didn't think that they knew about her eavesdropping, but she did send the information to Anna that she knew and that they were searching for the journal as well. Then they came back inside and went over to Jeremy, They were definitely asking about the journal. She knew some things had to be done. Damon took Jeremy to the Grill, as Jessie overheard that Stefan had a copy of the journal. One of them would lead them to the grimoire. She decided to let them do all of the dirty work until she heard from Anna.

At the Grill, Jeremy walked over to Anna.

"You just couldn't live without me." Anna remarked.

"Well I couldn't miss my daily dose of cute stalker chick." He quipped.

"Funny." She replied before they began to play pool.

Jessie went upstairs to eavesdrop on Stefan and Elena's conversation as they went over the journal.

"It was Giuseppe Salvatore that relieved my fear." Stefan said as he read a passage "He said that he would carry it to his grave."

Jessie now knew exactly where it was and where they were going. She knew that she needed to contact Anna about it. She took out her phone and called her.

"So, it turns out that Alaric made a copy of the book and gave it to Stefan." Jessie explained. "Apparently the book is buried with Giuseppe Salvatore."

"We need to definitely make sure that we grab Elena." Anna stated. "If they have the grimoire, if gives us leverage that we can use."

"So how are we going to open the tomb anyway?" Jessie inquired. "I don't we can do it with a witch."

"Which is why we're going to grab Bonnie too." Anna explained. "I've got everything planned. I actually that I may come over there myself, though. I should get my invitation into the house out of the way anyway."

After the call was over, Jessie went downstairs. There she came across Jenna.

"You're still here? Well that was rude of them." Jenna commented. "I'm sorry that they left you here. I thought you were gone."

"Well I think that I am going to go now." The teenager stated as she grabbed her things and put on her leather jacket. "My parents are probably expecting me soon."

She went home and found that her dad was still up. She did wonder if the town council did anything other than hunt for vampires.

"Hi, Daddy." She greeted him.

"How was your day?" Hank asked her.

"It was pretty good. I had dinner over at Elena Gilbert's house after Anna left." Jessie explained.

"I didn't know that you two really friends." Hank responded in surprise.

"Well, I've been trying to make more friends recently." Jessie lied. "So Daddy, do you think you could talk to the council about building an indoor pool? I mean all we have is the one at the school and you can't really go there on the weekends."

"I don't think that's really something that you can look forward to in the future." He told her. "Why are you interested in this anyway?"

"Because I don't have a car and I want somewhere that I can swim that is close enough for me to walk to." Jessie remarked. It was mainly a test more than anything else, but she did enjoy the minute that she got to swim and a place that was ruled by the swim team would also be nice.

"I think the council has more important things to worry about than building a swimming pool." Hank replied as she walked over to her. "But how about we tell the construction workers to put one in the new house."

Hank and Carla knew that Logan was dead and his will left all of his money to them, which meant that they were going to be building a mansion. It would be smaller than the Lockwood one, still pretty big.

"Well I think that I'm gonna head off to bed." Jessie announced. "Or maybe I'll watch TV in my room."

At that point, Jessie noticed a text from Anna.

"_I've got the_ _witch, I've got Elena. Get ready, because we open the tomb tomorrow night." _It read. Jessie couldn't wait.

I bet you can't wait either. Hank is played by Matthew Settle and Carla is played by Nancy McKeon. You know if I didn't love Anna with Jeremy so much, I'd be turned tempted to put Jessie with her because they have a pretty good dynamic. Anyway, enough of my rambling. Please don't forget to review.


	5. Fool Me Once

Opening a tomb of vampires was not the typical Sunday activity for a teenage girl. She wanted Anna to be happy and getting her mom out would make her happy. Anna had called her to go to her hotel room. Just as the two of them were opening the door, they caught Elena trying to make her exit. Anna threw her to the floor.

"I told her to watch her you idiot." Anna scolded Ben.

"I told her not to leave." Ben argued. "I did that eye thing."

"It doesn't work if she's wearing vervain." Anna explained to him as Jessie looked over Elena.

"Jessie, what are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Well Anna took time to notice me and pay attention to me unlike you and everyone else, so I am helping her get her mom out of the tomb." Jessie explained.

"But they're vampires, Jessie." Elena told her. Jessie smiled and showed her fangs and the veins under her eyes. "And so are you…"

"Very good." Anna replied as she threw Elena into the bathroom.

"Okay so let me get all of this straight, the tomb is underneath the ruins of the church and we need the witch to cast the spell. What do we do if she can't cast the spell?" Jessie asked

Ben and Anna looked at each other.

"Damn it, I didn't think about that." Anna cursed.

"What about her grandma?" Ben asked. The two girls stared at him in surprise. "I mean I bet she's a powerful witch."

"That's a surprisingly good idea." Jessie commented.

"I'm not as dumb as I look." Ben remarked.

"Well in that case, we need to hold Bonnie here until her grandma agrees to cast the spell." Anna said. "It's going to be tonight. I'm getting my mom back tonight. Now get Elena out. I want to talk to her. We'll call it some girl time."

Ben opened the door and turned off the running water. It wasn't useful, but Bonnie and Elena really weren't saying anything important.

"I'm not going to help you." Bonnie boasted.

"That's what she's here for: motivation." Ben replied. Jessie guessed she could be used for that, but she knew the real reason why Anna wanted Elena. "You know you should be so desperate. You made it too easy. They want to talk to you."

Ben then threw her back into the main room.

"Well, well, Elena Gilbert." Anna commented. "You really are Katherine's doppelganger. You must have the Salvatore boys reeling."

"She does." Jessie confirmed. "She and Damon were just oozing tension last night."

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm Anna. Your brother may have mentioned me. I mean we're practically dating." Anna explained.

"Why did you turn Jessie?" Elena asked.

"Well it starts with Logan being completely useless. He was supposed to get me Honoria Fell's journal, but all he managed to do was kill a dozen people and shoot Damon with wooden bullets." Anna replied. "So I needed someone else. I figured Jessie gave me someone who would want to help and would want to have a friend."

"Of course choking on my blood wasn't fun." Jessie admitted. "But this strength and speeding and enhanced senses is awesome."

"Bonnie's not going to open the tomb." Elena declared.

"I think she will." Anna replied.

"Do you really want Katherine out that bad?" Elena asked.

"That bitch can rot in hell for all I care." Anna replied. "Only Damon the love-struck moron wants her out."

"Then why do you want to open it?" Elena asked in confusion. Jessie decided to spread the message.

"Were you not paying attention?" She shouted. "They are 26 vampires in the tomb."

"One of them is my mother." Anna stated calmly. "Katherine couldn't help herself. Just like every other time, she wasn't satisfied with one man and went after both of them. When she got caught, so did my mother and everyone else. I watched Jonathan Gilbert take her away. I would've tried to save her if Emily hadn't told me about the spell."

"I'm sorry." Elena apologized.

"Are you actually apologizing for something that your ancestor did?" Jessie asked in confusion. "Well technically not even your ancestor."

"What are you talking about?" Anna asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that I overheard that she was adopted." Jessie stated,

"Whatever, I'm still going to use her anyway." Anna remarked. "Let's get this thing going."

"Why do you need me?" Elena asked.

"Let's say leverage." Anna remarked as she took out Elena's phone. "So, let's now call your boyfriend to get that grimoire."

She dialed and the phone was answered by Stefan.

"Elena, are you okay?" He answered. He sounded slightly panicked.

"She's fine, for now." Anna explained. "Tell me that you have the grimoire and she'll stay fine."

"I can get it." Stefan replied.

"That means that your brother has it." Anna filled in. "So one of you better meet me in the very public town square and give it to me because I have the witch. We're going to have so much fun working together."

She hung up and looked to Jessie.

"Although, I can't say that I trust him, I need you." She stated. "I'm not dumb enough to think that they won't try to kill me. So I need you to watch from a distance. You can be my bodyguard if you wanna call it that."

Before she could get to town square, Anna came across Jeremy.

"Anna!" He called to her before he ran over. "What happened to you last night?"

"Sorry, I had to leave." Anna replied. Jessie couldn't help but notice that they looked cute together. "I told your sister to tell you."

"I haven't seen her." Jeremy stated.

"I've gotta run." She remarked, trying to leave.

"Do you wanna go to a party tonight?" He asked which caught her by surprise.

"What?" She asked.

"The guy who's throwing it is a total douche, but it's supposed to be fun. I figured safety in numbers." He told her.

"So you're finally ready to go out with me." She declared.

"It's been awhile since I've been to a party and I kind of want to get back out there." He explained. "And I like you. You're fun. You're also kind of strange and lurky, but I like that too. So, you should come with me. It's in that old cemetery but the woods."

"Yeah…I'll meet you there." She told him, blushing.

"Sounds like someone has a date." Jessie teased as she appeared in front of Anna. "You like him, don't you. You like-like him."

"Just get back to your post." Anna ordered as Jessie made her exit.

It was at that time, Damon appeared. He didn't see her and he didn't appear to be armed. Though, Anna had told her that vampires get stronger with age, so she could probably kick his ass. Damon acted like he didn't care about Elena, but as soon as Anna threatened to kill her, he came around. Just like Anna had the night before, it was going to happen that night. She couldn't help but wonder what Anna's mother was like. How would she feel about her?

After Anna was out of Damon's sight, Jessie went over to her.

"So, I think we should compel Elena when we get back." Jessie suggested. "We just have to get that necklace off of her."

The two went back to the room…to find that Ben had let them escape.

"You are useless!" Anna shouted at him. "I should kill you right now for screwing up like this."

"Don't." Ben begged. "Stefan came for them. He used the sun as a weapon."

"I'm starting to think that I should have reversed the roles here." Anna pondered. "Well the good news is Damon is going to help now. If you screw up again, I will rip your head off."

As much as she hated Ben, Jessie kind of liked having him around. Maybe it had to do with the team aspect. They were a team and they shouldn't go killing each other."

"Well I'm going home for a bit." She announced. "I'll meet you guys at the church tonight. I'll make sure to put on my best party clothes."

When she got there, she came across Tina, who was kind of stressing out.

"There you are." Tina replied. "I just heard Duke is throwing a party."

Duke was one of the many men that Tina had been with. She went on a few dates with him before he went back to Duke.

"So?" Jessie asked, not seeing the problem. She knew that Tina loved to party.

"So I need you to talk to him to see if he remembers me and if it's okay for me to come." Tina explained.

"Tina, I really think that if you're that worried about it, you shouldn't go." Jessie replied, remembering that they were opening the tomb. She didn't want anyone that she cared about around there. "Definitely don't go. There will be other parties and you have a job interview tomorrow morning."

"Okay, I'll skip this one." Tina agreed. "Do you really think that I can get a job as the mayor's secretary?"

"I think if you try hard enough, you could have any job that doesn't require a degree that you want." Jessie responded as she gave her a sister a hug.

"Ow." Tina remarked. "Too much."

Jessie was then reminded that she needed to watch her strength when hugging.

"Sorry." She apologized. "Now I am going to the party, so I have to get ready."

Jessie went to shower and when she got out, she put on her a white tunic and jeans. She added a leather jacket. She kind of felt that it seemed like everyone in Mystic Falls owned a leather jacket.

"So did you ever see that guy from the dance?" Tina asked as she went back to the living room.

"I think he has a girlfriend." Jessie replied. She assumed that would be an acceptable excuse since he did plan on getting Katherine out.

"Why are all of the good men taken?" Tina pouted.

"I don't know if he could be considered a good man." Jessie remarked as she headed out the door. As far as she was concerned, the farther that Tina stayed away from Damon, the better.

Jessie met Anna and Ben on the outskirts of the woods.

"So are we sure that they'll do this?" Jessie asked.

"Well I've got Jeremy coming here, so if all else fails, I can use him as motivation." Anna replied. She looked to Jessie. "I want you two to keep people away from the tomb. We need people to stay away, especially if there's a chance of any others getting out. Jessie's in charge."

"Okay." Jessie agreed. She liked that plan and she would like being in charge.

Anna then saw Jeremy and walked over to him. She appeared behind him.

"Thank God." He said.

"Weird hello, but okay." She commented. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's nothing." He babbled.

"Let's walk." Anna instructed as they walked off into the woods.

Jessie stood with Ben on the edge of the line that wasn't supposed to be crossed.

"So do you wanna make out?" Ben asked.

"That's a great way to stand guard." Jessie quipped. "Sure, walk on by, we're too busy snogging to do anything it."

"No, would have worked." Ben replied. "So, what's your deal? Why don't you have any friends?"

"I just want people that could see me as my own person, not Tina or Blair's younger sister." Jessie explained. "I guess I could have tried harder."

Back with Jeremy and Anna, the two were conversing deep in the woods.

"So you dead people, don't you?" He asked.

"I'm strange, remember." She reminded him with a smile. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, this place makes me think about someone." He answered.

"A dead someone? You mean your mom and dad?" She asked.

"No, not them." He told her. "I don't think she's dead either. So hey, we made it all of 37 minutes in that party?"

She laughed along with him as she sent out a text.

"Not your scene?" She asked.

"Do you want to be part of my non-scene?" He questioned.

"Sounds tempting." Anna admitted. "But I'm leaving."

"Wait, what?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah, my mom and I are moving away." She explained.

"Oh, that's a bummer." He stated in disappointment.

"So…I guess this is goodbye." She remarked. The two kissed for a moment before Ben came over and knocked him out.

"I got your text." He stated.

"You didn't have to hit him that hard." She said. They carried him towards the tomb and near Jessie.

"There you are. They're in the tomb." Jessie remarked as she noticed Jeremy. "What are you doing with him?"

"I need his blood for my mom." Anna replied.

"I can't let you do that." Stefan remarked as he appeared near them. Anna handed Jeremy over to Ben who laid him on the ground.

"Well you either let into the tomb, or my friends chow on Elena's little brother." Anna responded. Jessie definitely hadn't agreed to that. Anna ran off and Ben and Stefan began to fight. Jessie wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to hurt Jeremy. Stefan then took out a flamethrower and fired it on Ben. As he went up in flames, she wanted to cower in fear.

"I surrender!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air. "Please don't kill me. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just wanted to help Anna get her mom out of the tomb."

"Why do you care about her?" Stefan questioned as he put the flamethrower down near Ben's charred corpse.

"Because she cares about me." Jessie told him as she stood near Jeremy. "I will take him home and I promise that I won't feed on him or hurt him in any way. I will stay out of your way."

"You take him home." He ordered. "I'm gonna call Jenna to make sure that he gets there."

She nodded and grabbed him and ran off, ending up at the Gilbert house. Jenna answered the door and she said that he had too much to drink and passed out. But she then compelled Jenna to make her think that he came home on his own.

Once she was home at home and changed for bed, she got a call from Anna.

"I got my mom out." She stated.

"What about Katherine?" Jessie asked curiously.

"She was never in there to begin with. It was just motivation to get Damon on my side." Anna explained.

"So what happens now?" Jessie inquired.

"I don't know." Anna answered truthfully. "Part of me wants to go so my mom and I can move on and part of me wants to stay. It's like I don't want to leave you or Jeremy. I always planned on leaving."

"I hope you stay." Jessie stated. "You're the only friend that I have."

"You really should try to make more." Anna declared. "I think you could make nice with Elena and her friends."

"Please stay…" Jessie begged as a tear escaped her eye. Anna didn't say anything as she hung up.

Now if that last scene makes you cry even though you know Anna is sticking around, it's done its job. Originally, I was going to have Ben survive to be Jessie's escort for Miss Mystic Falls, but then I remembered that the pageant is during the day. Anyway, please don't forget to review


	6. A Few Good Men

It was Monday morning and after a very eventful weekend, Jessie didn't know what to expect to happen. She wore a blue green dress with Spartan shoes. It was one of the more feminine garments in her wardrobe. One thing that she did wish would happen was Anna staying in town. She really didn't want the girl to leave. They were friends. She found Tina in the kitchen, drinking some coffee. She seemed to be preparing for her interview.

"Do you want a ride home from school today?" The blonde asked.

"What?" Jessie asked. Tina's license was still suspended, wasn't it?

"As of today, my six-month probation has officially ended and can operate an automobile again." Tina replied. "So do you want a ride?"

"Sure." Jessie responded. "Are you going to give me a ride to work as well?"

"We'll see." Tina told her as Jessie took a bite of some toast. She could really use some blood now. That was another problem that might arise if Anna were to leave. How was she going to keep herself fed? "If I get the job, I'll be in a much better move, but I'll give you a ride home from school regardless."

"I'll see you after school then." Jessie remarked as she grabbed her bag. She had some blood in there, but she wasn't just going to drink it in broad daylight. She would probably wait until she got to school.

Once she was in the bathroom, she took her bottle and began to guzzle it. She heard footsteps, but she would just compel whoever walked in. It turned out to be less than ideal when Elena walked in.

"Jessie…" She stated in surprise.

"Elena." The vampire said as she finished the bottle. "I'm…sorry for the whole kidnapping thing. So is Damon still here?"

"I don't know." Elena admitted.

"So I can trust you to keep this a secret, can't I? I don't need to compel you?" Jessie asked.

"You can't compel me." Elena responded as Jessie rushed in front of her and grabbed the necklace off her neck by the chain.

"Unless you're also drinking it, I can." Jessie replied. "So can I trust you?"

"Yes, I won't tell anyone." Elena remarked before Jessie gave the necklace back.

"Good." Jessie replied as she rinsed her bottle and then left the bathroom before she walked to what was becoming her favorite class.

She took her seat in the front of the room.

The rest of the week was pretty uneventful. One thing that she learned was that Bonnie's grandma apparently died casting the spell to open the tomb. Jessie hadn't seen or heard from Anna all week and was starting to get worried that she was really gone. There was a pain in her heart.

Blair was in the living room studying when Jessie came downstairs, fresh out of the shower.

"So are you having an easier time now that you are taking less hours?" She asked as she took a seat next to her sister.

"Yeah, I guess I was overworking myself." Blair stated. "I'm sure that I can take psychology in the fall."

Jessie then noticed a cup of tea in front of Blair.

"Do you want some?" Blair asked. "Mom and Dad said that they made it from this herb. I don't remember the name. I think it starts with a v."

"Vervain?" Jessie questioned.

"Yeah, that's it." Blair responded. "Do you want some?"

"Nah, I think I'm starting to get over tea. It has too many empty calories." Jessie answered. She actually didn't know how her body worked now. "But I heard that stuff is good for you."

"So now that Tina has a job and all, she really wants to find this older guy that she danced with at the school. She says that you might know her." Blair responded. "Do you think that you could talk to him?"

Jessie sighed. "I talk to him before work." She declared.

So she left early and rushed over to the Salvatore house to find Damon. What she planned on doing was telling him to stay away from her, even if she was now on vervain. She noticed the door was unlocked and tried to enter the house, which she was successful at. Damon was dancing with sorority girls and listening to European rock music.

"I don't want to talk, Stefan." Damon replied without looking at her.

"Well I'm not Stefan." Jessie told him. She could the open wounds on the girls. "But I do need to talk, do you mind if I have a drink?"

"If you don't kill any of them." He stated. He seemed drunk. "I'm tired of burying people."

Jessie had a bite of sorority girl, before she decided that she needed to get down to business.

"Now I need to talk to you." She stated as she licked the blood off her lips. "I'm here to tell you to stay away from my sister."

"I don't know your sister." Damon replied.

"She's blonde, 20 years old. You danced with her at the dance." Jessie explained. "Her name is Tina. Anyway, she's been kind of obsessing over you and I want you to stay away from her. Or maybe you can tell her that you're not interested."

"Will do." He replied sardonically. She wasn't sure if he even remembered her or he wanted to go back to his sluts, but it was the best that she could do before work.

After the Grill, she couldn't help but notice Alaric was putting up a sign for the bachelor auction with Jenna.

"Are you in the auction?" She asked him.

"Yes, kind of against my will." Alaric answered.

"Well I might just have to bid on you." She joked. Both of them looked kind of shocked. "It's a joke. I'm joking. Employees aren't allowed to participate if they're on the clock. Anyway, I've got to her inside."

She looked around, and noticed that the bartender position still hadn't been filled. In a twisted way and morbid way, it was lucky that she decided that she would rather grovel than die or they would have to replace two employees and they were low on waitresses as it was.

She happened to overhear that apparently Alaric's dead wife was Elena's birth mother. What were the odds of something like that happening?

Eventually Matt came into work. With Ben dead, he was the only person that worked there that she vaguely knew.

"So what's up?" She asked him. "Anything interesting happen lately?"

"My mom came back." Matt answered.

"Oh…" Jessie responded. She had heard many things about Kelly Donovan, and none of them were good. "That has to be different. So it's a big night tonight. Hopefully none of those women will try to bid on you."

"If they did, they'd have to face the wrath of my girlfriend." Matt cracked. Jessie noticed then Alaric walk in. "So seeing teachers on the weekend where you work is a little weird."

"But it's a nice surprise." Jessie replied. "Especially when they're that good looking."

A few minutes later, Damon walked in and took a seat next to him. Jessie had a feeling that wasn't going to go well. The two of them began some small talk. Apparently Alaric had to do some work and he liked to be drunk while doing it. They weren't really bonding over their drinks. The teacher eventually left, to her disappointment and then the sheriff sat next to him. Jessie couldn't help but wonder if she would be so friendly if she knew the truth.

"So we're short a bachelor tonight." The sheriff replied. Jessie really didn't like where that was going, especially since Tina already had plans to attend the bachelor auction. Well maybe someone would outbid her.

"Do me a favor then." He instructed. "Alaric Saltzman: the history teacher seems kind of shady. Mind doing a background check on him?"

"Sure thing." She said as she walked away. Jessie flashed a smile at her, even though she was far from happy.

When she went on her break, Jessie walked out to town square. She couldn't help but notice a young black man who looked very confused.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"This place is so strange." The man replied. Jessie then noticed the ring on his finger and put two and two together.

"How old are you?" She questioned.

"I was born in 1843 and it's 2010." He stated. "I don't know…I never really learned math."

Jessie made the assumption that he had to have been a slave before he was turned.

"What's your name? I'm Jessie." She inquired. "I'm like you."

"Harper, Miss." He answered. He seemed so proper. Even though that he wasn't her type, he was kind of hot. If she had to guess, she would say that he had been in the tomb.

"Well I will tell you two things." Jessie declared. "One you have rights now. Slavery ended just after the war and also, you need to be careful. I could show you around some time, but I can't right now because I have to get back to work."

Jessie walked back into the Grill. She decided that she would keep this info on the down low because Harper seemed like a nice guy.

Later in the night, many women started to pour in, as did the bachelors. Amongst the women was Tina.

"Please don't tell me this is where you're looking for the man of your dreams." Jessie remarked. "A bachelor auction really isn't the best place for that."

"Is that…" Tina replied as she looked over to where Damon was standing. "That's him! That's the guy that I danced with!"

Jessie noticed that people were staring at her.

"I think you need to calm down, Sis." Jessie instructed. "What about Alaric? You like him. Maybe you should bid on him instead."

Jessie had decided that even though she had a crush on Alaric, she would rather have her sister date him if it meant that she would stay away from Damon.

"Sorry, I think I think I prefer the hotter, sexier guy." Tina replied. Jessie sighed. Tina was probably on vervain so she couldn't compel her, not to mention the fact that it was a crowded place.

To say that the auction was good for business was an understatement. There were a lot of horny women ordering drinks. It was going to be good for whatever the fundraiser was benefiting. Tina was probably the only girl that wasn't old enough to drink. It was easy to tell that she was jealous. Jessie was not comfortable serving the Real Housewives of Mystic Falls. She could only imagine how the bachelors must have felt. Alaric looked uncomfortable at least.

She then made her way over to Elena, Matt, and Caroline.

"So how goes everything?" She asked. "I saw some of those women hitting on you Matt."

"Like 35 of them." Caroline stated. She looked like she could barely contain her laughter. "I have such a hot boyfriend and cougars love him."

"Care, it's embarrassing." Matt replied. Jessie then noticed that Matt's mom was walking their and that was Jessie's cue to leave. She seemed to notice that the women didn't hold Caroline in high regard and seemed to love Elena. As bad as the rumors were, Jessie couldn't help but think that Kelly was a nice, but self-destructive woman…kind of like an older version of her now-deceased daughter.

She also overheard the sheriff talking to Damon. There really wasn't anything or note on the background check.

Mrs. Lockwood was emceeing the ceremony. The only one that was really impressing was Alaric, at least to Jessie. She had a feeling that he and Damon would raise the most money. When it came down to the bidding, Jenna ended up winning him. Jessie couldn't have been more annoyed at the fact. She was not only jealous, but jealous of the slutty girl that was her uncle's groupie.

"Alright, it's time for our final bachelor: Damon Salvatore." Mrs. Lockwood announced. "He's young, handsome, and rich. Do we have any opening bids?"'

"One hundred dollars." One of the women shouted.

"Three hundred dollars." Another rebutted.

"One thousand dollars." A voice said. Everyone in the restaurant gasped and looked at the source of it. It was Tina.

"So I have one thousand dollars. Going once, going twice, sold to Miss Tina Fell." The mayor's wife declared. Jessie was gritting her teeth and wanted to crush the glass that she was holding in her hands, but she knew that would make a scene.

Now more than ever, Jessie was glad that Tina was taking vervain. She was glad that her parents weren't trying to force vervain on her. She then heard a scream from outside and went to check it out. Elena and Stefan were standing out there and there was a man under a truck.

"What happened?" She asked them.

"He was compelled." Elena explained. "He just jumped in front of a truck and let it hit him."

"You should go before the sheriff comes out here. You didn't see this." Jessie suggested. The two of them fled the scene.

Jessie's phone then started to ring. When she saw the name on the screen, she lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I'm so glad to hear from you. Are you still here?" Jessie asked in excitement.

"Easy there, Girl." Anna told her. "Yes, I'm still here and so is my mom. It turns that the Bennetts forgot to or were unable to close the tomb after opening it. One of them told me that you talked to him today."

"Harper was nice." Jessie stated. "He didn't seem particularly vicious. Are all of them like that?"

"No." Anna answered. "I'm pretty sure that a lot of them are planning some sort of revenge. We have a cabin in the woods. You're welcome to come and stay with us if you like."

"I don't think my parents would be too thrilled about that." Jessie replied. "Plus, I need to hatch a plan to keep my sister away from Damon. I'm considering letting the air out of her tires. When can I see you again?"

"We can meet up soon." Anna promised. "I kind of want to see Jeremy again as well. I don't know why."

"I want to meet your mom." Jessie stated. "I did all of this work to get her out. I think I deserve to meet her."

"You will." Anna declared. "You will."

So I want to ask you guys. Jessie and Alaric or Jessie and Anna? She definitely has a deep friendship with Anna. Also it looks like Tina and Damon are going to happen, much to the ire of our protagonist. Please don't forget to review.


	7. There Goes the Neighborhood

Anna walked through the house that she was sharing with numerous house guests. The vampires were having a bit of trouble adjusting to the new time period. She noticed one of them, Frederick, was feeding from the woman that her mother had designated as owner of the house and food supply. As tempting as it was to drink blood from the vein, she didn't like to share her food. She actually didn't like the idea of a vampire refuge and she knew that a lot of the ones that they were housing could be trouble. Rather than stick around the house, she decided to go see Jessie.

Jessie was on her way to school. Once she was on the sidewalk in front of the building, Anna appeared before her. Jessie wrapped her in a hug.

"I was beginning to think that I would never see you again." She said as Anna lightly returned her hug. She wasn't used to hugs.

"Do you wanna play hooky today?" Anna asked.

"I can't. I have a history test today." Jessie replied.

"He's the one that you have a crush on isn't he?" The Asian girl asked, to which Jessie blushed and nodded. "Is that why you're dressed so sexy today?"

Jessie was wearing a grey dress with her leather jacket, fishnets with stars on them, and 4-inch heels.

"How about you take your test and ogle your teacher and then you leave after 1st period is done?" Anna suggested.

"I think that might make things look even worse." Jessie pointed out. "If I was there for one class and not there for the rest of day, they would probably call home."

"So compel the audience office to say that you were there." Anna told her. "It really shouldn't be that hard to do."

"I guess I can do that." The brunette agreed. "But what are we even going to do?"

"We'll talk after you're done with class." Anna replied.

"So why do you want to hang out with me during school hours?" Jessie questioned curiously. "You seemed to be able to keep yourself entertained before.

"Well I had Ben and Noah then." Anna pointed out. "Now, I have a house full of vampires that don't know anything about the 20th or 21st century. It's annoying and I wanted to escape from them."

"So do you plan on seeing Jeremy again?" Jessie inquired. "He probably misses you too."

"Well I have to see. My mom isn't the biggest fan of Gilberts after all. It's ironic because she's buying a building from them." Anna explained. "You should probably head to class."

"You know if you want to be away from them, you could enroll here." Jessie suggested as she walked into the school.

She noticed a few male heads, and probably a girl or two, were looking her way. Though some of them were nice-looking, but they weren't who she was interested in. She couldn't help but remember her conversation with Blair in the morning.

_Jessie nervously tried to make her way out the door without anyone seeing her. She could say that she wasn't hungry and skip breakfast._

"_Who is he?" Blair as she touched the door knob. She hadn't noticed her sister was sitting on the couch._

"_What?" Jessie asked in shock. _

"_You're obviously not dressed like that for no reason, so who's the guy?" Blair responded. _

"_I don't know what you're talking about…" Jessie stammered. _

"_Alright, don't tell me." Blair replied. "I just hope that you know that you don't have to dress like a hooker to get guys to like you."_

"_I don't look like a hooker." Jessie argued. _

"_Then why did you try to sneak out?" Blair asked. "Also you need to eat. Take a bagel to go or something." _

_Jessie sighed and went into the kitchen. _

"_Can we not tell mom and dad about this?" She requested. _

"_Sure, but you should probably change before you come home." Blair cracked. Jessie had never known Blair to be snarky. _

She walked into Alaric's classroom and took her seat at the front. She wondered if he would be able to see her cleavage. She actually wasn't one of those girls that wore a low-cut top to get a good grade. She was pretty sure that she could get a good grade. She was just really interested in him. She was starting to think that it was beyond a crush. She just had to find a way to get him to notice her…let him know that she wasn't just another student.

"Jessie, I hope you're ready for the test today." Alaric told her.

"I'm definitely ready." Jessie told him confidently. "So, am I like your favorite student?"

"I don't play favorites." He told her as another girl entered the classroom. It was something that she wasn't used to. The girl was menstruating and it caused her face to vamp out.

Alaric reached into his desk as she tried to control herself. She noticed his hand on a wooden stake.

"Wait." Jessie stopped him hastily. "Can I please talk to you after class? I can explain."

So after the class and the test and after everyone else left, Jessie remained in the room.

"You have about five minutes to explain yourself." He told her.

"I don't want to hurt you." Jessie told him. "I think I actually like you. This isn't some schoolgirl crush. I want to be your girlfriend."

"But you're a vampire. How can you have feelings?" He asked.

"That's kind of a bad stereotype." Jessie pointed out. "That would be me saying that you were some gangster who only eats beans because you're from Boston. I haven't killed anyone. I'm not some monster that doesn't have a heart. If you listen hard enough, you could hear it beating."

"Look Jessie, you're a very pretty girl, but you're 17 and my student. Even if I did like you that way, there would be no way that we could ever be together." He said. "You should find someone your own age…whatever that may be."

"I've only been a vampire for about a month." Jessie told him. "I have to go. I don't need a note. I just hope you reconsider at some point…that is not a threat."

Jessie then went to the attendance office and after a quick "chat", she walked out the door to meet Anna.

"So where are we going to go?" Jessie inquired.

"Do you want to meet my mom?" Anna asked.

"Do I have to meet the other vampires?" Jessie countered, not wanting meet any the murderous ones that Anna mentioned.

"No." Anna replied. "I'll have her meet us somewhere. I am glad that I taught her how to use a phone."

They went to the park and Pearl met them there.

"Mom, this is Jessie Fell." Anna introduced.

"Fell?" Pearl replied with confusion,

"She's one of us." Anna explained. "I turned her myself."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Pearl." Jessie said politely. She wanted to get in the woman's good graces.

"Jessie was a key player in the opening of the tomb." Anna added.

"Well in that case, I want to thank you." Pearl replied. "I hope you don't take my disdain for what your family did in the past personally."

"So I was kind of surprised that you decided to stay here." Jessie remarked. "I was really upset when Anna told me that she was leaving."

"Well Mystic Falls is our home and we want to take it back." Pearl explained.

"If you have some plan for a revolution, could you please leave my family out of it?" Jessie requested.

"Does your family know that you're a vampire?" Pearl questioned.

"No, but I still care about them?" The teenager replied. "I don't know how they'll react, but they're my family and they mean a lot to me."

"There is no revolution planned at this time, but I do plan for us to settle." Pearl stated. "I also understand that council is spreading vervain around the town."

"That's not something that I have control over, but I want my family to be protected." Jessie replied, not wanting to get into the stuff with Damon and Tina.

"I want to thank you for keeping my daughter company while I was gone." Pearl replied. She turned like she was about to leave before looking to her daughter. "Don't get into any trouble Annabelle."

With that she was gone.

The rest of the day involved Jessie finding an outfit that she could wear home. What ended up happening was she took her stockings off and put some jeans on under her dress. Did it look strange? Yes, but, at least it was a look that she could let her parents see.

She came across her father as she walked into the kitchen.

"How was school?" He asked her.

"It was…fine." She answered nervously. She really hoped that her compulsion worked. "I think that I did pretty well on my history test."

"So do you have any plans for tonight?" Hank then asked.

"I don't know." She replied. Blair was meeting with her study group and Tina was finally going out with Damon, which did worry her, but she had no idea where she was going.

"Well you shouldn't stay inside on a Friday night. You should go out and do something." He suggested. She didn't know what to do. Anna was going to see Jeremy and she didn't feel like being the third wheel. There weren't any parties either.

"I guess I could go to the Grill and see who's there." She responded. Going there on her free time wasn't as fun since she started working there.

Anna went over to the Gilbert house. Jeremy looked a little surprised and slightly spooked by her.

"Anna." He stated.

"Surprised?" She asked with a smile.

"I thought you and your mom were leaving town." Jeremy remarked.

"Hmm, change of plans." She shrugged. There was an awkward silence. "I'm sorry. I thought you'd be psyched to see me."

"No, no, I mean…I am." Jeremy fumbled through his words. "Of course I am."

Anna laughed. "Alright then, step aside." She instructed as she entered the house.

Jessie went to the Grill…and the first thing that she saw was Tina was drinking with Damon, Jenna, and Kelly Donovan. She also noticed Elena, Matt, Stefan, and Caroline at the pool table. They looked embarrassed.

"You can add me to the list of embarrassed people." She said as she walked over.

"Is your sister even old enough to drink?" Caroline asked.

"Nope, nor is she supposed to since she's on probation." Jessie replied. "But I'm betting that someone charmed the bartender to give her some drinks. Do you mind if I join you to make sure that my sister stays out of trouble?"

"This is kind of a double date." Caroline replied.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Jessie apologized. "I'll just be over there."

She walked over to a table. She really wished that she didn't have to babysit her older sister.

Jeremy and Anna sat on the couch as he handed a controller.

"So what made you and your mom decide to stay?" Jeremy asked.

"She got this business opportunity." Anna answered. "She's going to open up this little store. So, yeah, we're staying. And I'm thinking of enrolling at your school, so you'll be seeing a lot more of me. Enough of homeschooling, I'd like to be a normal teen for once."

"Well I wish you were there now. I actually have to right another paper." Jeremy lied. "I was thinking about going into the whole vampire thing."

"Wouldn't that get repetitive?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"No, I wanna understand why people were labeled as vampires and I wonder if they're real." He explained. She was beginning to get nervous.

Eventually they wound up in the kitchen as he was preparing sandwiches for them.

"Roast beef, turkey, ham, what do you want?" He asked.

"Let's do the works. Pile it high." Anna instructed.

"Alright, I like your style. Will you uh grab the bread for me?" He requested.

"Okay." She replied as she went to get the bread. While her back was turned, he pushed the knife into the palm of his hand. He screamed. "What are you doing?"

"It's just a cut, will you hand me that towel?" He asked. She gulped. He walked closer. "Do you got a problem with blood Anna?"

At this point, she was positive he knew. He kept moving closer and the veins began to appear under her eyes as she smelled it. She rushed and pushed him against the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" She asked angrily.

"I knew it." He responded. "Go for it."

She took his hand and began to drink from it. After a few seconds, Jenna called for him. She pulled away and he left the room. When he got back, she was gone.

Jessie in the meantime, had to find a way to get Tina in bed without their parents finding out that she had been drinking. It was not going to be an easy task. Especially considering the fake-blonde was almost passed out in her arms. She could only hope that her parents were asleep.

She then noticed that for some reason, Tina's window was open. She decided to give it a try and attempted to jump in like the vampires in those movies. Luckily, she was successful and tucked was able to get Tina tucked into bed. This was just as her Blair was coming in from her meeting.

"How did the study group go?" Jessie asked, happy that Blair hadn't arrived minutes earlier.

"Good. The food was great, even though I don't some of the people got what we were studying." Blair answered. At that time, Jessie noticed Anna standing outside.

"I'll be back in in a few minutes." She stated before she went outside. "What are you doing here?"

"Jeremy knows that I'm a vampire." Anna declared. "I don't know who he found out."

"Well Alaric knows that I'm one." Jessie replied. " I don't think that's going to tell anyone, especially considering that he knows that I like him. You like Jeremy too, don't you."

Anna could only nod.

"What are we going to do about this?" Jessie questioned.

"I don't know." Anna replied as she trailed off. "I don't know."

Well the girls now have to deal with their respective love interests learning about their identities. It still looks like it will be easier with Jeremy and Anna. I am going to drop the whole Jeremy asking Anna to turn him thing, because I felt that was pretty weak. Anyway, please don't forget to review.


	8. Let the Right One In

It was a dark and stormy night, as clichéd as that was. Jessie was having a bit of trouble sleeping. She hated storms. Elsewhere, Anna had gone to Jeremy's room.

"I love storms." She admitted.

"Is that a vampire thing, because I read vampires don't like running water?" Jeremy replied.

"It's only Dracula." Anna explained. "He was a complete wuss: never showered, _very smelly_."

"Seriously?" He asked.

"First rule about vampires: don't believe anything you read, especially if it's by Stephenie Meyer." She told him.

He got up off of his bed and walked over to her. "You gotta tell me more. I gotta know." He told her.

"Stop obsessing over it and maybe I will." She remarked. "But I hope you don't expect me to turn you, especially if you like me."

"Why not?" Jeremy asked.

"It's just not something that I can do. There are too many consequences with it." She stated. "If you want to be my boyfriend, that's one thing, but I'm not going to turn you. I think that I should go. Someone's coming."

Jessie decided that if no one was around, she could look around. She couldn't sleep and still wasn't sure how much sleep she really needed, she decided to turn on the TV. It was on some foreign movie called _Let the Right One In. _Humorously, it happened to be about vampires.

The rain continued into the day. She knew that she would need coffee, which also helped suppress the urges for blood in addition to keeping her awake, so it was kind of a win-win. She needed to go to work. That wasn't something that she was looking forward to. She happened to notice that Anna and Jeremy were in.

"So I've got two steaks: one rare." She told the …couple? She wasn't sure if they were together or not.

"Thanks." Anna replied.

"So does she know too?" Jeremy asked. "I mean you've been hanging out."

"She more than just knows." Anna stated. "She's one too. She has been since we first met."

"Did you turn her? So you'll turn her, but not me?" Jeremy asked.

"There was a lot more to it than that. I don't feel like going into that now." She explained as Jessie overheard they conversation. "Anyway, she can hear us and I don't believe in talking about my friends, even though, she's really the only one, behind their backs. Anyway, I like your bracelet."

At that time, Jessie deduced the same thing that Anna did. There was vervain in Jeremy's bracelet.

"Your sister doesn't know that we're hanging out, does she?" Anna asked. She knew that Elena probably didn't take well to the whole kidnapping.

"No, but it's not like she knows what you are." Jeremy replied.

"I'd rather keep it our little secret." Anna replied. Jessie agreed that would be a good idea.

"You know why don't you keep this?" Jeremy suggested. Jessie wanted to slap herself in the forehead. "You like it and I like you."

"I still think you should wear it." Anna told him. "It was a gift and I'm not into regifting."

From inside the restaurant, Jessie could hear the rain, which made her happy that she was inside.

Unfortunately, her shift was short and they didn't really need her to work longer. She decided that could go to the school to see if she could talk to Alaric to at least get him to promise to not tell. Parent-teacher conferences were coming up and she would really like him to keep quiet, because she didn't want them to know about it.

"You really shouldn't be here." He told her.

"Look, I just want you to promise not to tell anyone." Jessie pled. "My parents are on the Founder's Council that kills vampires. If anyone is going to tell them, I want to tell them myself. Plus I don't want them to know about the other stuff that happened in the classroom.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Damon replied as he walked over. She really didn't want to see him, especially after he had reintroduced Tina to alcohol. "I guess that ring you have must be really be something special."

"You can't hurt me." Alaric boasted.

"Oh I can hurt you, alright." Damon threatened. Jessie wondered if she would have to intervene.

"Mr. Saltzman." Elena interrupted, before looking at Jessie. . "We need your help."

Apparently, Stefan had been kidnapped by tomb vampires. She didn't stay for everything, but she knew that she kind of owed him for not killing her. She didn't think that they would be able to convince Alaric to help.

Jessie went to the house and apparently Anna had shown a picture to the woman and she was allowed in the house. She just had to rescue him.

She found him in a room with several other vampires, apparently torturing him. It looked like it was going to be harder than she thought. She realized that she probably should have planned better. She backed up to the door.

"Who are you?" A vampire with a beard asked.

"I'm Jessie. I'm a friend of Anna's. I was just checking to see if she was here." She lied.

"She's not." The man told her as she heard the sounds of torture. He tried to compel her. Apparently, he didn't know that she was a vampire. "I think you should go."

She then noticed the woman from before. Pearl might be mad at her, but she grabbed the woman and twisted her neck. It would at least help Damon get in. She grabbed and began to feed like she was rabid.

"Okay, we've got another one." The man said as he watched her.

"We should we do, Frederick?" A second vampire asked.

"It's simple, Billy." Frederick replied. "We let her join us or die."

Jessie then realized that working as a double agent could work to her advantage. She could get them to trust her, while learning of a way to double-cross them.

Jeremy and Anna were still in the Grill.

"So how old are you?" He questioned.

"Don't you know that it's rude to ask a woman her age?" Anna joked. "I hope you're ready to stop asking me to turn you, because I'll leave right now."

"I really just watch to understand you." He admitted. "You're the most interesting person that I know. I mean what have you seen? Where have you lived? What's your opinion on today's music?"

"I've seen a lot of things, I've lived on 6 continents and today's music isn't anywhere near as good as it was in the 60s." Anna answered. "I could talk about my life for days, but I don't want to live in the past Jeremy. I mean, I haven't been on a real date in a long time."

"This isn't a date?" He asked.

"This is us having lunch." Anna stated. "It's really friendly. A date involves dressing up, handholding, and kissing. I may find someone who will turn you eventually, but if I do, it won't be anytime soon. I am going to say that my motives for turning Jessie were very impure, and I didn't expect to actually become friends with her. I just wanted something from her and I didn't even care if she lived or died after that."

"If you want to go on a date, I could take you on one sometime." He offered.

Back in the house, Jessie cleaned herself off and walked over to the room Stefan was in. She also noticed that Harper was tied up with stakes in his hands. Stefan noticed her and she stealthy shot him a look. She hoped that he understood it.

"So why are you doing this anyway?" She asked. She actually didn't know why they kidnapped him.

"He killed my girlfriend." Frederick answered.

"So why not just kill him?" She asked.

"I like to have fun first." Frederick explained, before he stabbed her through her abdomen with a stake. It was a massive pain.

"You can't kill me." Jessie winced. "Anna will kill you."

There was a knocking on the door at the time.

"Someone tie her up while I go get that." Frederick ordered. She found herself attached to a hook on the ceiling with her hands tied. The ropes really stung, so she assumed that there was vervain on them. Though, apparently they only had enough rope to tie her hands and her legs were flailing

Before Anna could leave, Pearl ended up at a table with Mayor Lockwood. Apparently the mayor was a horn dog and she was stuck. She couldn't even hang out with Jeremy because she didn't want her mom to see her with him. All she could do was play darts.

Jessie heard a few screams as the other vampires went to investigate. She wished that she could do something to help. One of them came to check everything out and she did the only thing that she could think of. She kicked him in the head…apparently hard enough to knock his head off. It was a surprise to even her.

Anna was in the bathroom when her mom walked in.

"Jeremy Gilbert." She declared angrily. "You choose a Fell for your friend and now you have a crush on Jeremy Gilbert. Need I remind you the exact person who had me put in the tomb?"

"That doesn't mean that he'll make the same choices." Anna argued.

"I want you to stop seeing him." Pearl ordered.

"I've been on my own for a long time, Mother." Anna declared. "I can make my own decisions."

"Then stop acting like a child." Pearl scolded her. "As soon as Jeremy finds out what you really are…"

"He knows." Anna interrupted. "He likes it, and he likes me."

Pearl's only response was to slap her daughter, before she led her out the door. They were going home.

At said home, Stefan and Jessie were still tied up. Jessie was at least thankful that she wasn't in as much pain as them.

"Why did you come here?" Stefan asked.

"You spared my life, so I decided to try to save yours." Jessie explained. "Obviously, I need to work on that."

Suddenly the door opened and Elena and Damon came in.

"Thank God, get me down from here." Jessie replied.

"We don't have time for that." Damon replied as he went for the ropes of Stefan.

"There's vervain on the ropes." Stefan replied as Elena began to untie him.

"I would like to point out that I was trying to help." Jessie remarked. Fortunately for her, Alaric untied her.

"Did you do that?" Alaric asked, looking at the headless vampire corpse.

"Yeah, I guess I don't know my own strength." Jessie replied. She looked at her wrists. They were severely burned.

"We need to get out of here." Damon stated. "Those will heal when you get some blood."

Jessie grabbed her bag, which apparently no one through. She grabbed her bottle of blood and guzzled it before rushing out. She was done trying to help She needed to get the hell out. It was a good thing that she went out the back, because a group of vampires had surrounded the front. She didn't know if it was selfish to leave them, but she did not want to die. She also needed to talk to Anna.

She found Stefan and Elena. Stefan looked hurt and Frederick was getting up. She knew that it was against her best judgment, but she grabbed a branch and ran over. Before Frederick could get there, she stabbed him through the back and in the heart. It was a good thing she had done well in anatomy.

Apparently while that was happening, Elena had fed some of her blood to Stefan. Jessie then heard the sound of a car pulling up and needed to make sure that they didn't try to kill Anna. She ran back inside the house.

Damon and Alaric didn't hurt Pearl or Anna. Anna noticed Jessie's ripped, blood-covered clothing and was concerned.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Jessie told her. "I didn't get it as bad as Stefan or Harper did. But I could some new clothes."

Anna took Jessie to her room and Jessie put on a translucent navy blue tunic with long sleeves and black leggings. From there, Jessie decided to just go home.

Strangely, her parents were not at home. That did make it easier to wash her clothes. She found Blair and Tina after coming back from the laundry room.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" She asked them

"They had to deal with 'official media business'." Tina replied, holding up quotes.

"Word is that they found the body of Vicki Donovan." Blair explained. "That's what I got out of it."

Jessie did know that Vicki was dead, but she did her best to act shocked. She knew that it was going to affect Matt and probably Jeremy and Tyler since they both had dated her. She wouldn't know what to say. Once her laundry was done, she got in the shower, where she started to cry. She hated what happened.

As soon as she got out, she sent a text to Anna. Her parents were back and she asked them if Anna could stay over, to which they said yes.

Once they were in her room, she couldn't help but notice that Anna also looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked. "I mean your day couldn't have been as bad as mine."

"It's Jeremy." Anna replied. "He basically told me that he held his dead girlfriend above me."

Jessie gave her a hug and let Anna cry on her shoulder. Afterwards, Anna did something unexpected. She pressed her lips against Jessie's.

I am thinking there will be a bit of a triangle. Jessie is going to be very confused. Also, her attempt at heroism had mixed results. She ended up getting caught, but also managed to kill Frederick. And I couldn't leave out the Vicki part because it was important to the story. Please don't forget to review.


	9. Under Control

Jessie backed up. She didn't know what to do. She had just been kissed by her best friend.

"Say something." Anna requested.

"I thought you liked Jeremy. Since when did you like me?" Jessie questioned, still trying to process what had just happened.

"Jeremy was only using me when he really just wanted to be with Vicki." Anna explained. "Do you know how humiliating it is being second to a dead person?"

Jessie did kind of know, despite knowing that Alaric's wife wasn't really dead. She was also second to her uncle's trampy ex-girlfriend, but she liked Alaric and wasn't into girls.

"Anna…I appreciate you kissing me, but it's not something that I partake in." Jessie tried to explain, though upon listening to what she said, she wasn't even sure what that meant. "I'm not gay or bi, or anything but straight."

"Maybe we should go to bed." Anna suggested. "I'm not going to do anything more than a little cuddling, and that's only because you bed is so small."

Jessie blushed realizing that she did have a small bed. She knew that she would be getting a bigger one when the new house was done. She went to her dresser to get ready for bed.

"Could you look away?" She requested.

"You don't have to be so nervous." Anna remarked, though she did follow the request. "I'm not going to rape you or anything."

The two girls shared the bed and it wasn't as awkward as Jessie thought it would be…despite the fact that Anna slept in her underwear.

The two woke up in the morning and they went to the breakfast table. It was Sunday, but different from other Sundays. One different was that her father had made waffles. Even Anna loved waffles. She did feel uncomfortable at the family breakfast, though.

"So, Anna do you think by any chance that you and your mom could stop by for dinner tonight?" Hank asked her.

"I don't know if tonight is the best." Anna answered. "Maybe we can do something later in the week."

Jessie was thankful for that. Maybe she and Anna could sort things out by the time their parental figures met.

"Speaking of meeting people, I'll ask Damon is if he wants to come over sometime." Tina replied. "Of course he's not the most social guy, and I don't know if things are moving too fast."

"I'll talk to him at the next council meeting." Hank stated.

The next day at school, Jessie walked through the door. She was wearing a plaid jumper and leggings with her hair in a braid. It was getting warmer. She was surprised to see Anna there, even though she had talked about it.

"I didn't expect you to actually do it." Jessie commented. "You're actually coming here."

"Well it gives us more time to spend together." Anna admitted as she put her hand on Jessie's bare shoulder.

"I think you should talk to Jeremy." Jessie stammered. She was a little uncomfortable…okay more than just a little.

"Jeremy is in the stoner den." Anna told her. Jessie was surprised that she even knew where that was. "He also seems really interested in digging for Vicki's death."

"You could tell him about her." Jessie suggested.

"I don't want to talk with him." Anna replied.

"So I hope that you're not going to be in all of my classes, because that moves past friends and into stalker." Jessie quipped, nervously.

"No, but I am in your history class." Anna admitted.

After school, Jessie waited with her sisters for their father to come home. It was mostly Tina. The blonde walked over to him as he entered the house.

"Did you ask him?" Tina questioned quickly.

"Sorry, Honey, I completely forgot." Hank replied. "Something else was on my mind."

"What?" Jessie asked.

"John Gilbert is back in town." Hank stated. "Pardon my language, girls, but I really hate that motherfucker."

At that time, Jessie heard her phone ringing. It was Anna, so she went to go take it in her room. She actually found Anna in her room. Was she calling to get her attention or something?

"You can't do that." Jessie explained to her. "Please stop acting like a stalker."

"I'm sorry." Anna apologized. "But I want to ask you out. Just go out on one date to the Founder's Day Kickoff Party with me."

"If I say yes, will you not ask me on another one and stop acting so weird?" Jessie asked "Weirder than normal, I mean?"

"Yes." Anna answered.

"Then, okay: one date." Jessie agreed. "But I'm not going to dance with you. Wait, can we even get in?"

"It's a public place and I don't think people would be shy to invite even if it wasn't." Anna explained. "I will see you tomorrow night then."

The next night at the kickoff, party Jessie walked in with Anna and the rest of her family. She wore a sparkly black dress with a long-sleeved t-shirt underneath. Anna was wearing her trademark black. Once her family had gone off to do their own things, including Tina going to find Damon, she decided to speak.

"You know this isn't really the ideal place for a first date." Jessie commented. "So have you been out with girls before?"

"I've played the field." The Asian girl replied. "I like to keep my options open and not restricted to a single gender."

Jessie had never thought about it before, but that was actually a good argument for bisexuality.

Suddenly, the music seemed to become a lot more energetic. Jessie couldn't remembered Stefan talking to the DJ and couldn't help but wonder if Stefan had compelled him. She then noticed that Stefan was dancing with Kelly Donovan.

"Isn't Stefan supposed to be all broody?" Jessie asked.

"I've done my homework on both of the Salvatores over the years. Has Stefan been drinking human blood recently?" Anna asked. Jessie didn't really know what that had to do with anything.

"I saw him drinking from Elena after I killed Frederick. She gave her blood to him to make him feel better." Jessie answered.

"Well that explains the change in behavior." Anna stated. "When Stefan drinks human blood, he tends to become a lot more fun, but also has the potential to be a lot more dangerous. That could be a problem for us."

"What are we going to do about it?" Jessie inquired.

"Right now? We're going to dance." Anna replied. "I don't mean together, but we have to dance to this music. It's too awesome not to dance to."

"I thought you didn't like today's music." Jessie reminded her as they moved toward the dance floor.

"This is indie rock." Anna explained. "I don't like the music that's on the radio right now."

Jessie began to move to the music. She had to admit, she didn't really expect to have fun at one of the stupid Founder's Day events. Every year like all of the other founding families, she was forced to participate…though she couldn't help but notice that Caroline wasn't there. She couldn't help but wonder how she had gotten out of it. While she was thinking, Anna twirled her. That caught her by surprise.

"Stop thinking so much and just enjoy yourself." She suggested. Just as Anna said that, the two of them happened to hear Elena bump into some guy and said guy did not seem very happy about it. Stefan seemed pissed.

"Are you sure that we shouldn't do anything?" Jessie asked.

"If things get out of control, I'll handle it." Anna promised as the song changed. "Ooh, Paramore."

"I need some air." Jessie admitted.

She walked out near the balcony. She started to think to herself. Could she actually like Anna? Was it really possible for her to like a girl? Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw Damon break John Gilbert's neck and throw him over the balcony.

"Are you insane?" She scolded him.

"Was there anyone else around?" Damon asked. She shook her head. "Then it will be fine. Go back to your lady date while I try to find your sister."

"Damon please, if she doesn't mean anything to you, tell her now and spare her the heartache." Jessie requested. "I don't want to see her hurt, but if you don't care about her, you shouldn't be with her. Also she's not supposed to be drinking. She's on probation."

"I'm actually starting to like her." Damon replied as he went inside.

No sooner did Jessie make it back to Anna did she hear what appeared to be sounds of a fight.

"Can we go five minutes without someone fighting at this thing?" Jessie asked as she went to see who was fighting.

"I don't think you should." Anna told her. "It sounds like it could be bloody. I know you have most things under control, but open wounds are still hard to resist. I think struggle with them, which is how Jeremy got to me. It sounds like Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood."

Jessie guessed it wasn't any of her concern. Then she heard what appeared to be Alaric breaking up the fight. She went over to him

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

"I'm fine." Alaric told her as he noticed her perfume. "Are you on a date?"

"Since when do you care about my personal life?" She inquired.

"I just think that it's good that you're interested in guys your own age." He stated.

"Well…neither of those are exactly true." Jessie admitted, somewhat nervously as she looked over at Anna.

"Oh…okay." He remarked. "Is she the one who…"

"Yes." Jessie answered.

At that time, Damon walked over to Alaric.

"Do you know if there are any more of those rings like yours?" He asked. Jessie didn't understand what was so special about the ring.

"I don't know." Alaric replied.

"Well I would bet that there is considering that I killed John Gilbert, to which this one witnessed, and now he's working the crowd." Damon explained.

"Are you sure that you saw him?" Jessie asked at that very moment people started to walk toward the parlor for the mayor's speech. Sure enough, there was John.

"So the ring allows him to come back to life?" Jessie asked as she searched the room for Anna.

"Yeah, and history teacher has one too." Damon added as Jessie noticed Anna. She walked over to her.

"Do you know anything about I don't know…magic resurrection rings?" Jessie asked.

"I know that Jonathan Gilbert used to have one. They've been in the family for a long time." Anna explained. "They protect the wearer from being killed by vampires. As far as I can tell, there were two. He gave one to his son as well. I wanted to kill him myself, but Stefan beat me to it. Anyway, how is the night going for you?"

"Nothing against you, but this is a pretty lousy date." Jessie admitted. "Though, I think that things would have been the same even if this wasn't a date."

"Probably." Anna agreed, as she began to rub Jessie's back.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked.

"Maybe you should take me home." Anna suggested. Jessie thought that that sounded like a good. The two of them walked outside and towards the house in the woods. It wasn't exactly the best place for a house.

The two eventually reached the cabin in the woods.

"So all of those vampires that survived are gone, right?" Jessie asked nervously.

"All of them except for Harper, since he was the only one who stayed loyal." Anna confirmed. "We haven't found a new boarder to keep vampires out yet."

"I'm sorry about that." Jessie apologized. She couldn't deny how good warm blood straight from the vein tasted, though. "It was the only thing that I could think of at the time and Damon needed to get in the house. They needed to get Stefan out and I wanted to help."

"Why were you interested in helping anyway?" Anna asked curiously as they stepped inside.

"It goes back to when he killed Ben." Jessie explained. "He spared my life with some pleading on my part, so I felt kind of indebted to him and wanted to save his, which I ended up doing when I killed Frederick."

"I'm home!" Anna shouted.

Pearl walked over.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked Jessie.

"Yes, thank you." Jessie replied.

"Annabelle, why don't you go get your friend a glass?" Pearl requested. "I'd like to speak with her for a second."

Anna walked off and Jessie was a little bit confused.

"If you think for a second that I am going to let you date my daughter, you have another thing coming." Pearl warned her.

"Look, it was just a party." Jessie stated.

"I don't appreciate you taking her around the founding families like that. I know firsthand just what they are capable of and I do not want my daughter exposed to that."

"Mom, stop trying to control life." Anna replied as she appeared with a glass of blood. "I have the right to date whoever I want. I've had many boyfriends and girlfriends since you were gone."

Jessie was surprised that the fact that she was a girl really didn't seem to bother Pearl.

"Maybe I should just go." Jessie stated as she took the glass from Anna and gulped it before she went out the door. She sort of understood Pearl's viewpoint considering that she was locked in a tomb by the founding families, but at the same time, she didn't think that Pearl should be able to decide who Anna got to date. Anna was a big girl and she could take care of herself, not that she wanted to actually be Anna's girlfriend or anything. It seemed more likely that she would date Anna than she would Alaric, but he did seem jealous.

She walked inside of her house and noticed that her father was up, probably waiting for her.

"So I took Anna home." She stated. "I talked with her mom and I don't think that we can expect her over for dinner any time soon."

"Why not?" Hank asked.

"She's not exactly the biggest supporter of me and Anna as friends." Jessie replied, she wasn't exactly ready to let her parents know that she was actually on a date. "I think I'm going to head up to bed."

"Okay, see you in the morning." He told her.

So there really wasn't much action in this chapter. There was a lot of buildup of the potential relationship between Anna and Jessie. I also do have a plan for Jeremy if I end up going that route. Well don't forget to review,


	10. Miss Mystic Falls

Jessie was at school. She watched as Stefan pulled up in his flashy 60s car. She was someone who never really understood classic cars. Wasn't the gas mileage on those things supposed to be horrible? He talked to Elena and seemed to have her fooled, but she noticed the bags of blood in his trunk.

"You really fooled her." She commented as she appeared at his side.

"You can't tell Elena." Stefan responded.

"Give me one of those and I won't." Jessie bargained. He frowned and handed one to her. She put it in her bag and walked into the school. The first thing that she did was find Anna.

"So is it a problem if Stefan has blood bags in his car?" She asked.

"I think things are starting to get out of control." Anna replied. "But I don't think we should act yet. He still hasn't been a danger to anyone."

Jessie went home to find Tina and Blair. She knew that they would be excited about the Founder's Court being announced. Only Tina didn't really look that happy. She hadn't checked it herself, but she couldn't help but wonder if the council had looked down on her DUI.

"The Founder's Court was announced today." Tina remarked icily. "I'm not on it."

"Tina, I'm so sorry." Jessie tried to comfort her sister, but Tina just stormed off to her room.

"I don't think you're the best for comforting her right now." Blair remarked. "Especially since you're part of the reason she's so upset."

"What do you mean?" Jessie asked. "What did I do?"

"The Founder's Court consists of: Me, Elena Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Amber Bradley…and you." Blair explained. Jessie was surprised. She didn't know how she managed to make the Founder's Court. Tina was much prettier than her.

"Should I talk to her?" Jessie asked her older sister. "Should I see if I can give her my spot?"

"It won't make a difference." Blair replied. "Mrs. Lockwood flat out told her that she wouldn't win with her record. She's really upset with both of us. She says since I won last year, I don't deserve to enter."

"She might have a bit of a point." The younger Fell agreed. "Why is Amber Bradley on there, she's not from a founding family."

"I think that's the point." Blair opined. "They want people to think that they're not exclusive. I happen to think that she has no chance of winning."

"I still think that I should drop out." Jessie responded.

"We promised Mom and Dad that we would do all of this Founder's Day." Blair reminded her. "You have to do it."

"I don't even know what to tell the board." Jessie declared.

"What about you Wickery Bridge project from last year?" The older brunette suggested. "You told them that it was unsafe and white oak wood doesn't last that long, but nobody listened to you. You were right."

"I don't know. I don't really want to say 'I told you so'." Jessie declared.

"Jessie, you tried to change this town for the better." Blair stated. "Even though you were unsuccessful, it still probably made a greater impact than anything I did. Anyway, we should probably get going. We need to go dress shopping."

"I hope I don't get stuck with some loser as an escort." Jessie replied with a sigh. She hated dress shopping.

Up in her room, Tina took out her phone and called Damon.

"So I have some bad news." She told him. "I didn't make the court. I'm not going to be in the pageant, but both of my sisters are."

"Well I think you should support them." Damon replied. "I'm going to do the same for my brother. I kind of do want to see him as Mr. Mystic Falls. Speaking of which, I'm sorry but I can't talk right now. Maybe I could come over later and comfort you in person."

Meanwhile, Jessie was on her shopping trip with Blair. She kind of wished that Anna was there.

"So what's up with you and your friend Anna?" Blair questioned as she grabbed a dress off of the racks. "You two seem like you're pretty close for not knowing each other that long."

"You know what they say, when you find the one…" Jessie remarked.

"Is she the one?" Blair asked. "Are you dating?"

"It's complicated." Jessie admitted. "I don't know what we are, and I'm still trying to figure things out."

The next day was the interviews. Jessie knew that her nervousness wasn't helped by the fact that her mom was on the board.

"This year's queen will have the special honor of representing the town at the 150th anniversary celebration." Mrs. Lockwood told her. "Before we crown our gala, we'd like to get to know a bit more about each of you."

"So, I would say that my biggest contribution to the community this year would be my project on Wickery Bridge. Perhaps if I had been more diligent, we could have prevented a terrible tragedy from happening. I will say that if I'm selected as Miss Mystic Falls, I will wear the sash proudly."

She probably wouldn't have said that had her mother not been there. She knew part of Blair's campaign was trying to sell on how she should win two years in a row, despite that there had been no repeat winners.

After the interviews were over, there was the dance lesson. The girls had to learn a dance designed around not touching. Jessie thought it was stupid. She also didn't like that she got stuck with Tyler Lockwood as her escort. She couldn't help but wonder if he had been forced into it after his little stunt at the kickoff party.

"So how are you?" Tyler asked her.

"Let's not talk or pretend that we give a damn about each other." She suggested.

During the break, Jessie overheard Caroline talking to Bonnie about the pageant. She couldn't help but wonder why the witch was even there.

"So the way I see it Blair has no shot and Amber is only here to quill the notion that the pageant is exclusive, which it is." Caroline gabbed. "Elena's probably my biggest competition because she will get sympathy votes."

"Caroline." Bonnie scolded her. "You also didn't say anything about Jessie."

"Jessie is what we call a dark horse. The fact that she nominated worries me." Caroline admitted. Jessie couldn't help but smile. "Remember how on American Idol, everyone thought the finale would be between Danny and Adam. Well she is Kris Allen."

She thought that was a weird comparison. The two then entered the room and Elena walked over.

"Bonnie, hey." Elena greeted.

"I begged Bonnie to fill in for Matt." Caroline explained. "Elena, if he can't get off for the pageant, could I borrow your brother?"

"If you can convince him, he's all yours." Elena stated. "Bonnie can I talk to you?"

Jessie decided to stop eavesdropping and focus on the stupid dance. Though, she was actually kind of glad that she wouldn't have to touch Tyler. It wasn't exactly something that high on her to do list. She really wanted to see Anna.

Jessie went out to the car as she waited for Blair, who seemed to making a connection with her escort who her sister didn't bother to remember the name of. She couldn't help but notice Stefan seemed to be freaking out a guy bleeding on the basketball court.

"No." Jessie told him. "You are not going over there."

"I'm fine." Stefan told her.

The day of the pageant, Jessie finally came across Anna again. She was very happy to see her. She also couldn't help but think that the girl looked hot in a black dress and wrap with her hair up.

"Wow." Jessie commented.

"Glad you like it." Anna replied, noticing Jessie was holding her dress in a bag. "So when do I get to see you in your dress?"

"Probably when the pageant starts." Jessie answered. "My mom is helping Blair and I get ready."

"You know I could be your prep team so she doesn't have to overwork herself." Anna offered. Jessie sighed as the two of them headed up the stairs. "So, I was supposed to enter this in 1864, but that was the only year without a pageant. It kind of sucked."

"So are you going to use me to enter by proxy?" Jessie teased.

"You shouldn't make fun of me when I have control of your hair." Anna warned her before she gave it a light tug. Jessie almost yelped.

Once everything was done, she was in a maroon dress with black spike heels. Diamonds were dangling from her ears and her hair was in a beehive.

"Perfect." Anna replied. "I so want to kiss you right now, but I don't want to mess up your lipstick."

"So have you totally given up on Jeremy?" Jessie asked. "The pageant doesn't start for another 15 minutes, you should talk to him."

Anna sighed and went downstairs. She came across Jeremy who she noticed talking to John. If she was going to talk to him, it would have to be before the pageant because he was Caroline's escort due to Matt being unable to get off. Jessie already being off didn't help.

"Anna." He called to her.

"What is it?" She asked in annoyance.

"Come on, don't be like that." He told her.

"Why not?" Anna asked as she looked around. "You were basically using me to turn you into a vampire so you could be with someone else."

"I wasn't using you." He argued.

"Really?" She asked. "Then how would you like to define it?"

"I don't think it's any worse than becoming friends with me so you could give your mother my blood." Jeremy whispered.

"How did you know about that?" She asked.

"It's not important." He told her.

"Seriously, Jeremy, what do you know?" Anna questioned.

"Everything" He answered. "I know everything."

Upstairs, Jessie was getting preparing for them to call her name. Blair had just walked down the stairs and Amber was completely missing in action. She was a little worried. She was currently with Caroline and Elena.

"I shouldn't do this." Elena remarked. "This isn't me."

"You can't back out." Caroline told her. "You're doing for your mom."

"Come on we're the Real…Pageant Queens of Mystic Falls." Jessie replied. Caroline and Elena stared at her. "Give me a break. I don't watch that crap."

"Miss Jessica Fell and her escort Tyler Lockwood." Mayor Lockwood said as the vampire began to descend the stairs. She couldn't help but wonder if a vampire had ever won the pageant before."

"You should go." Anna told Jeremy. "We can talk about how you read Elena's diary later."

Meanwhile, Stefan and Amber were still AWOL and Damon knew he had to do something. He looked over at Tina.

"Baby, I think I need to fill in for my brother." He told her.

"What?" Tina whispered angrily.

"I know it's not what you want to hear, but I don't want Elena to have to be alone." Damon replied. "It doesn't mean that I'm into her, but she's my friend and I want to her help."

"Fine, but I want to go home with you afterwards." Tina told him as she began to applaud her sister.

Once all of the girls were outside, they started the dance, which was oddly set to some alternative song. After the non-touching part was over, the waltz started. Tyler was a surprisingly good dancer, though she had no interest in dancing with him.

When it came time to announce the winner, Amber was still a no-show. If they didn't live in a town with vampires, Jessie wouldn't be too worried and would just think that they got cold feet, but considering that they did, she was nervous the girl who was not from a founding family's safety. Mayor Lockwood took the stage.

"Before I crown a winner, I'd like to thank all of these young ladies for our efforts to better our community." He stated as he started a round of applause. "Now without further ado, it my honor to announce our own Miss Mystic Falls, Miss Jessica Fell."

Jessie was a little shocked. She didn't think that she actually stood a chance. The sash was presented to her. She knew that she wouldn't have won if they knew what she was. She was glad that she was so good at keeping it a secret and only a few people knew.

Jessie was walking around back. She needed some air and everyone congratulating her was starting to get annoying. Once she was outside, there was Anna.

"So I take it to being queen isn't all that's cracked up to be." She quipped.

"You could say that." Jessie replied. She then noticed something in the distance. There was a girl running. It looked like Amber. "We need to get over there."

The two rushed over and managed to get there before Stefan could hurt her anymore. Jessie grabbed onto Amber as Anna tried to hold off Stefan. At the same time, Elena, Damon, and Bonnie ran over.

"Amber, listen to me." Jessie told her. "You went for a walk and you got lost. You're very sorry."

"I'm very sorry." Amber repeated before Jessie bit into her wrist and fed Amber some blood so she would heal up. Luckily, it didn't make a mess. She went and took the girl inside.

"Oh thank God." Mrs. Lockwood replied. She turned to Amber. "Where have you been?"

"I'm very sorry." Amber apologized. "I went for a walk and got lost."

Unfortunately, there was a spot of blood on her shirt. The sheriff seemed to notice it. Luckily, no one suspected Jessie as being anything other than the Good Samaritan that brought her back. Anna then walked back in.

"Is everything okay?" Jessie asked her.

"He got away." Anna whispered. "But he has definitely reached the problem stage. Another incident like this and we might have to kill him."

"Look Anna, I really think that you should be with Jeremy." Jessie told her. "It's not going to work between us."

Anna didn't say anything and just walked away. Jessie knew that she was breaking her own heart, but she thought that Jeremy was better. Anna deserved better.

Jessie has some self-esteem issues. Things aren't good between her and Anna now, but next chapter will change things. Also in the next chapter, somebody finds out Jessie's secret. I decided to have Jessie win for the irony of a vampire winning Miss Mystic Falls. So, please don't forget to review


	11. Blood Brothers

Tina woke up in the middle of the night. She was in the boarding house. She was an adult and could spend the night at her boyfriend's house if she wanted to. She got up out of Damon's bed and put her dress on. She began to walk around, looking for some water. She wound up in the basement, where she heard some sounds. She continued to walk and heard more noises. She then found what appeared to be a cell and for some reason Stefan was inside.

"What are you doing in there?" Tina asked. She didn't really know Stefan that well.

"You need to get away." Stefan told her.

"Why?" Tina replied as she reached for the door. Suddenly, Damon had grabbed her hand. She didn't even hear him coming. "How did you get down here so fast? Why is your brother locked up in there?"

"I think you need to drop it." Damon tried to compel.

"How can I just drop it? I don't understand. Is there something that you're not telling me, Damon?" She questioned.

"You're still on vervain…perfect." Damon muttered.

"Damon, what's vervain?" Tina asked. "I am so confused Damon and I want some answers."

"I feel that if you knew, you'd run away." Damon admitted.

"I think I want to run away now." Tina admitted. "You might as well tell me, or I'll walk out that door and you'll never see me again."

"Let me see, did your family ever tell you about the old legends of this town?" Damon asked. "Around the Civil War?"

"When my sisters and I were kids, our uncle Logan used to tell us about vampires that roamed the woods." Tina replied. "But I don't see what that has to do with your brother being locked up in there."

"Tina, I know thinking isn't your strong point, but could try a little harder?" Damon requested.

"Are you saying that Stefan's a vampire and if you're brothers…that would make you…oh my god!" Tina replied as she backed up. She began to run, not caring that she wasn't wearing shoes. Damon appeared in front of the door. "Let me go, Damon!"

"I'm not going to hurt you." Damon told her.

"Just let me go!" Tina begged.

"If I let you go, will you promise not to tell anyone?" Damon asked.

"Why wouldn't I tell anyone? You're a vampire. You kill people." Tina replied.

"It's been a few months since I've killed anyone." Damon admitted. "I think that you need to talk to Jessie and come back here in a few days. I have some things that I need to work out with Stefan."

"How long have you been a vampire?" The blonde asked.

"I'll tell you everything the next time we meet." Damon promised. "Just don't tell anyone for now."

Tina began to walk home. She made it there and opened the door. Jessie heard the noise and walked downstairs to where she saw her sister walk in. She couldn't help but notice that she looked a little freaked out.

"Are you okay?" Jessie asked. "Why are you home so early in the morning?"

"Damon told me something." Tina replied. "He also told me that I should talk to you about it."

"Let me grab my purse and we'll go outside." Jessie responded. "And you should probably put some shoes on."

After coming back down the stairs, the pageant winner and her sister went outside. The sun was about to come up.

"Why couldn't you tell me inside?" Tina asked.

"Because I didn't want anyone else to know." Jessie admitted. "I have a feeling that Damon told you that he's a vampire."

"You knew?" Tina asked in shock as Jessie reached into her purse. "What are you getting?"

Jessie held the blood bag that she had gotten from Stefan. Tina looked a little shocked. She grabbed the straw-like opening and began to drink from it, guzzling the contents quickly.

"When did this happen?" Tina asked in shock.

"When I met Anna." Jessie explained. "I've been like this for a few months now. I hope you don't hate me for this."

"Jessie, you're my little sister." Tina told her. "I could never hate you, but isn't sunlight supposed to kill vampires?"

"I have this ring. It protects me from sunlight." Jessie explained. "How about I skip school and you take off work today and we can spend the day together? It can help you to understand me better."

"Okay." Her sister agreed as she noticed Jessie had her phone out. "Who are you texting?"

"Anna." Jessie answered. "I'm telling her that I'm not coming and to talk to Jeremy."

"If she did this to you, why are you friends with her?" Tina asked in confusion as they began to walk into the woods. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Anna is really the only friend that I've had since 9th grade." Jessie answered. "We're almost there."

At the school, Anna walked up to Jeremy.

"So you're talking to me on your own now?" He asked. "I still don't understand why you come here."

"Think about it." Anna told him.

"So are you really just here to see me?" Jeremy questioned.

"Well you and Jessie, who's not going to be here today." Anna answered.

"You're really suffering through this just to hang out with me and her." Jeremy replied as he looked in the eye. "That's…"

"Stupid, pathetic, stalkerish?" Anna interrupted.

"Awesome." Jeremy told her with a smile. She smiled back at him and she began to remember what she had liked about him. She decided to go with what Jessie had told her and kissed him. It felt good, just not as good.

Jessie and Tina wound up in front of the ruins of Fell's Church.

"Here we are." The younger sister remarked.

"What are we doing here and since when was there these steps down here?" Tina inquired.

"This is where the vampires were sent back in 1864 to be burned. Only a witch saved them by creating a tomb underneath it. That's where the stairs go." Jessie explained

"A witch? So you're telling me that they're real too?" Tina replied. "What are next, werewolves?"

"I've never met any." Jessie admitted as she began to walk down the stairs. Tina followed her and walked into the tomb.

"There's no vampires in here." The blonde pointed out.

"That's because it's been opened." Jessie told her. "Anna's mother was in here. That's why we let her out. There were others helping us, but they're dead now. It's just me and her, which kind of increases our bond."

"So do you know why Damon has Stefan locked in his basement?" The older girl asked.

"I can't be certain, but if I had to guess, it would have to do with him attacking Amber." Jessie responded. "Anna told me that he trouble with human blood. It's like he's addicted to it. The more that he drinks, the worse it gets."

"So what's Damon going to do?" Tina queried.

"I don't know." Jessie told her. "How about we go and do something fun? Do you wanna go see a movie or something? We could watch one of those chick flicks that you love."

"You know that you love them too." Tina said with a smile.

After school was over, Anna and Jeremy sat in the latter's room.

"So you mom loved Jonathan Gilbert and he betrayed her?" Jeremy asked.

"Yup." Anna replied.

"And now my uncle wants this invention that your mom stole from him that she gave to Damon." He continued as she nodded.

"That's pretty much it." She explained. "So can we stop talking about this? Your uncle John wants me and my mother and every other vampire in this town dead. Doesn't that concern you?"

"Yes, but I don't know what I'm supposed to do about it." Jeremy admitted.

"He's a hater Jeremy." Anna admitted as the two of them began to cuddle. It then turned into something more and the two of them began to undress. She began to feel uncomfortable. "I don't think that I can do this."

"Are you sure?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, I'm trying my best to love you, but I'm pretty sure that someone else stole my heart as soon as we broke up." Anna explained.

"Who?" Jeremy asked. He wasn't even aware that she had met any more guys."

"Jessie." Anna replied. "It started out as something simple and just grew from there. I'm sorry, but I think that I love her."

"So are you?" Jeremy asked, not knowing how to say it.

"I like boys and girls." Anna explained. "Relationships just happen for me, like anyone else, except for me it can happen with anyone. But I still do want to be your friend."

"Do you know if Jessie feels the same way?" Jeremy asked curiously.

"I think Jessie does feel something for me, but she's just scared to be with me." Anna admitted. "I know she's what I want."

Jessie and Tina a seat at the Grill. They couldn't help but notice that John Gilbert and Pearl.

"That's Anna's mom." Jessie whispered. "She really doesn't like the idea of me and Anna hanging out."

"Why are we whispering?" Tina whispered back.

"Because she can hear us." The vampire answered as she pulled Tina into the bathroom.

"So Pearl also doesn't like the fact that Anna has feelings for me." Jessie added. "We're kind of, in a way, sort of…dating."

"So wait, at the party when you were dancing together…was that?" Tina asked before Jessie interrupted her."

"That was our first date." Jessie answered. "But I don't really know how I feel and I really think that she should be with Jeremy because I know that he loves her and I don't know. This is hard for me. I've never liked a girl before. I've pretty much been wanting to hook up with my teacher since I met him, but ever since Anna kissed me, everything's changed."

Anna walked into her house. She couldn't reach Jessie and suspected that she might still be out with Tina. She began to look for her mom and found her in the living room.

"Hey." She greeted.

"Pack your bags. We're leaving." Pearl told her.

"What? No." Anna asked in shock. She still needed to tell Jessie that she loved her.

"I was wrong to think that we could make a home here." Pearl explained as she began to pack things up. "It's time for us to move on."

"But I don't want to move on ." Anna replied. "I wanna stay."

"We can't stay." Pearl argued. "There's too many people here that know the truth, too much history."

"So you're just going to give up, pack us up, and move us out?" Anna asked as she put her bag down.

"It's not safe here. You know that." Her mother informed her.

"Please?" Anna begged.

"You can't stay behind just because of some girl." Pearl replied.

"It's about me finally being able to build a life for myself, to have somewhere that I feel that I belong." Anna remarked. "But I love Jessie and I'm going to leave her even if she doesn't love me back. Please, Mama."

"You gave me my life back. I am just trying to protect yours." Pearl explained. "I won't force you to go, but I'd like if you did. In the end, it's your decision."

Anna walked to the Grill to find that not only John was gone, but that Jessie and Tina were still there. She walked over to their table. She kind of wanted to tell Jessie in private, but she did want to be with her.

"Can I sit with the two of you?" Anna asked. She couldn't help but notice that Tina looked tense.

"It's okay. She's not going to hurt you." Jessie remarked. "Yes, you can sit with us."

"So I take you it you know now." Anna said, looking at the blonde.

"I know everything and I'm doing my best to try to understand." Tina admitted. "So how old are you?"

"17." Anna answered before she gave Tina a piece of paper that said 623 on it. Sheriff Forbes had just walked in. "My mom wants me to leave."

"What?" Jessie asked. She didn't think that she could stand potentially losing her again.

"I don't want to go." Anna replied. "You know, your parents will probably be expecting you home soon."

The two sisters went home. Their parents were already asleep and so was Blair. The first thing that Tina did was hug her little sister.

"You're really not that much different." She admitted. "Other than needing blood, and being kind of bi-curious, you're still the same."

"I did kill one person." Jessie admitted. "I really did need to do it. I was in a house full of vampires and I needed them to think that I was like them, but I don't want to kill people unless I have to."

"Well I can't complain about this, especially knowing how many people Damon killed, but I'll see you for who you are and as my sister, not some monster. Maybe Mom and Dad and Blair will too."

"I don't know about Blair, but I know Mom and Dad are on the Council that kills vampires. I don't know how they'd feel if they found out their daughter was the very thing that they hate."

Anna walked back home, only to find Harper with a stake in his heart…and next to him was Pearl. She ran over in horror, trying to wake her mom up. She pulled the stake out, but she was dead. She cried and cried, eventually she just cried herself to sleep in a hotel outside of town.

So since one of the main themes of the episode was Stefan's relationship with Damon, I decided that I would focus on Jessie's relationship with Tina. Don't worry. I do plan on developing Blair in later chapters. You know how Anna feels about Jessie, but how does Jessie feel about Anna. Jeremy will get a story arc in Season 2, but definitely not with Bonnie. So, don't forget to review.


	12. Isobel

Jessie woke up in the morning. She showered and then headed downstairs.

"Good you're up." Blair remarked as she walked into the kitchen. Jessie didn't know why her sister was so happy to see her. "We're building the Miss Mystic float today. Well the actual building will probably be tomorrow. Today mostly will be thinking of ideas for it."

"I thought I was just supposed to stand on it, why do I have to help build it to?" Jessie complained.

"Because no one wants to volunteer for this stuff." Tina explained. "It's pretty much highschoolers who are being forced to do it and the two of us."

Jessie sighed. She would be able to miss out on some the planning for working, but she was off Sunday, so she'd have to do that.

When they got to the school, Alaric came over to the younger Fell.

"Jessie, I need to borrow you." He told her. She was kind of relieved, since creativity really wasn't her strong point.

He took her to a room with Elena and Stefan and they were later joined by Damon.

"Okay, let me ask the question that everyone is thinking about." Damon remarked. "What's the princess doing here?"

Jessie glared at him.

"Isobel is back in town." Alaric replied. Jessie really didn't know how any of that concerned her.

"So Isobel's back?" Damon asked.

"Yes..." Jessie remarked in annoyance.

"She said that she's willing to kill people if she doesn't get to see Elena." Alaric added.

"Then let her meet Elena." Jessie replied. "As grateful as I am to get out of working on the float, I don't think that you really need me here. This isn't really my problem."

"Did you ask her about Uncle John?" Damon questioned.

"No." Alaric answered as Jessie stood by the door.

"Did you ask about the invention?" Damon then asked.

"No." Alaric repeated.

"What about the tomb vampires?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know." Alaric told them.

"Did words completely escape you?" Damon inquired.

"I'm sorry. I was a bit distracted by my dead vampire wife to think of anything." Alaric replied in annoyance.

"Well we're not letting her see Elena." Damon responded. That was all Jessie was interested in. She wanted to make sure to get some work done before she had to go to the Grill.

"I want to meet her." Elena remarked once she was outside the door.

Jessie walked into the cafeteria. She took a seat at the table where Caroline, Bonnie and her sister were sitting.

"So what are we working on?" She asked.

"The float is going to be _Gone with the Wind_. It's true Southern elegance." Caroline explained.

"She wants us in full period outfits with hoop skirts and corsets." Blair replied.

"I can't wear a corset." Jessie argued. She probably could now, but hated the idea. "I used to have scoliosis and something like that wouldn't be good for my back."

She actually did have to wear a back brace through 9th grade to straighten it out. Of course, she knew that since she was a vampire, her spine was perfectly straight, but that was beside the point.

"She did." Her two sisters agreed.

"Come on, you can do it just once." Caroline urged.

"How about we keep the elegance, but add a little more comfort?" Jessie suggested. "I mean there's no reason we can't still look good."

Later in the day, Jessie was at work. Elena was at a table, waiting for Isobel and Stefan was just standing around looking totally awkward. She couldn't help but wonder where Anna was. She hadn't heard from her all day. She could also hear Elena talking to Stefan. She would pay some attention, but she also had to focus on her work.

Finally a woman sat door in front of Elena. Jessie couldn't help but think that the two of them really didn't look that similar. She was in all black and her hair was black.

"Hello, Elena." Isobel told her. "You look just like her. It's eerie."

"You've met Katherine?" Elena asked.

"She found me." Isobel explained. "She came to me after I turned. I guess it was genetic curiosity. She would be fascinated by you."

"Is that how you can walk in the day?" Elena questioned, noting Isobel's necklace.

"Katherine helped obtain it." The woman answered.

"Who's my father?" Elena asked bluntly.

"Not important." Isobel replied. "He was a teenage waste of space."

"A name would be nice." Elena replied in irritation.

"It would, wouldn't it?" Isobel asked. Jessie's first impression of her was that she sounded like a bitch. "Did you know that you ask a lot of questions?"

"Why did you compel that man to kill himself right after him telling me to stop looking for you?" Elena asked her.

"Dramatic impact." Isobel responded. "I wish it would have been more effective."

"So, human like means that little to you?" Elena inquired.

"It means nothing to me." Isobel declared. Yup, definite bitch alert. "It's just part of being what I am."

"No, it's not." Elena disagreed. "I know other vampires. It's not true."

"You mean your boyfriend over there by the pool table?" Isobel questioned. "Stefan Salvatore. Why Stefan? Why not Damon? Or do you enjoy them both, like Katherine?"

Apparently Isobel didn't know that Jessie was a vampire. She could probably somehow use that to her advantage. She just didn't know how. Before she could hear the end of it, she had to go on break. She went out to the square.

"What did you find out?" Alaric asked her.

"Well she knows about Stefan being a vampire and she's a complete bitch." Jessie explained.

"I should be in there." Damon replied.

"She made it clear that we weren't supposed to step in there." Alaric replied.

"I'm not going to kill her in a crowded restaurant." Damon replied. Jessie sighed. Why did Damon think murder was the solution to all of his problems? She once again started to walk away to find somewhere she could enjoy her last blood bag in peace.

She had found a little more out. Isobel apparently wanted some invention from Elena. She had no idea what it was. Maybe someone would tell her something about it. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to care or not.

Her dad was still up when she got home.

"Hey." She greeted.

"We need to talk." Hank remarked.

"About what?" Jessie asked nervously.

"It's about your friend." Hank replied. "Tina told me about her."

Jessie was freaking out on the inside. Had Tina blabbed that Anna was a vampire?

"I can explain…" Jessie responded.

"You don't have to explain yourself." He told her. "If you want to go out with a girl, you can."

Jessie breathed a sigh of release.

"Did you think I was going to say something else?" He asked.

"I just thought that you wouldn't be okay with it." Jessie admitted. "I mean, I'm still attracted to guys, but I'm also attracted to Anna."

Hank gave her a hug.

"I take it her mother wasn't exactly supportive of the two of you." Hank assumed. "I'm not going to get into any arguments about that, but I know that people are born that way."

"I think I want to go to bed." Jessie admitted. "It was a long day working and talking my way out of wearing a corset in the parade."

"I think I would prefer you not wearing a corset." Her father replied. "I don't think that they're exactly appropriate for a 17-year-old."

"Good night, Daddy." She told him with a laugh before she went off to bed.

In the morning, she woke up and changed into a tank top that had a noticeable paint stain on it and a pair of sweatpants. The look wasn't exactly fashionable, but she would be doing labor and thus, they were perfect.

"Jessie!" Jeremy called to her as soon as he spotted her.'

"What?" She asked him.

"It's Anna. Have you talked to her, because I left her all of these messages and she hasn't replied?" Jeremy asked.

"I haven't talked to her since Friday night." Jessie admitted. "So are the two of you back together now?"

"She didn't tell you?" Jeremy asked.

"Tell me what?" Jessie asked.

"She chose you over me." The Gilbert stated. "I thought she would have told you that she loved you by now."

"Wait, she actually loves me?" Jessie asked in shock. The attraction was there and maybe a few feelings, but she didn't know that Anna actually loved her.

Jessie didn't say anything and just walked away. She then spotted Elena talking to Isobel.

"Hi, Elena." The woman greeted her.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked.

"I'm your mother Elena." Isobel answered. "I want to be more involved in your life."

"I don't want you in my life." Elena told her. Jessie didn't know why Alaric wanted her in his life in the first place. What he had seen in her?

"I understand that." Isobel responded. "You have a lot of people that you care about. But I've been studying. Let's see there is the witchy best friend, Bonnie. I'm staying away from her. There's your sad little brother, Jeremy. There's Matt, the ex-boyfriend, Caroline, the chatterbox who told me everything, and Jessie. Couldn't find out much on her, all I know is she's the outsider."

Jessie was kind of glad that she had asked Caroline.

"You shouldn't be here." Elena told her. "You need to leave."

"No." Isobel told her. "I want the device and I'm not afraid to hurt people to get it. I have some friends too. You see that man. His name is Frank and he's handsome and handy. He noticed the axel on that float is broken. All that needs to be done is a little bit of pressure."

Frank jumped on the float and it collapsed on Matt. Jessie rushed over. She didn't like seeing people get hurt. A bunch of guys went to lift, and she decided to help. It turned out that with her help: i.e. her vampire strength, they were able to get it off. She then looked over to Matt. He wasn't bleeding, but he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked.

"I'm showing you how easy it is to hurt the people that you care about." Isobel explained. "Give me the device."

"Damon will kill you before he gives it up." Elena explained.

"Is that before or after I kill your brother Jeremy?" Isobel asked. Before even Jessie could react, Jeremy was gone.

Jessie ended up meeting her, Stefan, and Bonnie in the same classroom.

"What does she want?" Bonnie asked the obvious question. Jessie sighed once again.

"She wants the device, whatever it is or does." She answered.

"Damon has it." Stefan replied.

"He's not going to give it up, especially if it harms vampires." Elena remarked.

"Wait, I don't know if I'm okay with this." Jessie replied. "I mean I'm all for saving Jeremy, but I don't want to die as a result."

"We can make it so it's not harmful to vampires." Elena replied. "Bonnie can."

Jessie didn't see through the rest of the plan. Apparently they didn't think that she was dedicated enough. She needed to finish building the float that wasn't going to be _Gone with the Wind_ anyway.

That was until that night. Apparently Jessie was supposed to be the contingency plan. If Isobel brought other vampires with her, she was apparently supposed to take them out, because obviously her previous attempt was so successful. She was supposed to stay far enough away so Isobel couldn't see her. Apparently Bonnie had dispelled the device and it would be useless.

Elena was meeting Isobel in town square. Jessie was waiting by the Grill. Her cover was eating a cheeseburger.

"Where's the device?" Isobel asked.

"Where's my brother?" Elena countered without showing any fear.

"This isn't a negotiation." Isobel declared. "Where is the invention?"

"Where is my brother?" Elena repeated.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Isobel asked. Jessie noticed the same human lackeys walked out. It looked like she would be enjoying her burger then because she wasn't needed.

"Do you really think that I came alone?" Elena challenged as Stefan and Damon walked out.

Apparently Isobel had returned Jeremy home.

"Don't look for any redeeming qualities in me." Isobel warned. It was good, because Jessie didn't see any.

Elena handed over the device. Jessie didn't see why she still needed to if Jeremy was okay, but if it was useless, she guessed there was no reason not to.

Jessie went home. She put herself stuff downstairs and found Anna in her room.

"I've been trying to get a hold of you all weekend." Jessie explained. "Where have you been?"

"My mother is dead." Anna stated with tears in her eyes. Jessie grabbed her and hugged her. "I didn't have anywhere else to go. She was killed. I think it was John Gilbert."

She let Anna cry on her shoulder for as long as she needed. She knew that she needed to bring it up, though.

"Anna, I know this might not be the best time, but today Jeremy told me that you rejected him and you're in love with me? Is that true? Is that really true? Do you really love me?

"Yes." Anna stated.

"Okay…" Jessie replied.

"Okay?" Anna mimicked.

"I don't know if I love you. I know that I really like you and I do want to be with you." Jessie declared. "Please tell me that you're not going anywhere."

Anna then slowly pushed her back on her bed and soon the two of them were cuddling with each other. Anna then began to lift at her tank top a little.

"I don't know if we should." Jessie admitted. "I don't want to wake anyone up."

"I know how to be quiet." Anna explained. "Please."

Jessie lifted her arms and Anna pulled her top off. It revealed her dark blue bra. Jessie helped Anna out of her clothes leaving a black bra and panties. Neither girl was clad in their unmentionables very long.

After a minutes that were surprising more quiet than Jessie had expected, both girls were lying under the covers of Jessie's bed together. Anna stroked her hair,

"So what that your first?" She asked the brunette.

"Yeah." Jessie answered.

"I'm just telling you now, I won't be staying for breakfast." Anna replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Jessie replied. "Do you know anything about your father? You know who he was."

"My mom moved to this country from China long before any settlers did. She took a boat and ended up in far off land that had been recommended to her. Once she got there, she got…intimate with one of the Natives and that's where I came from. He didn't last long. When I was 16, she met a young man named Kol. He turned us. Haven't seen him since, though."

"Thanks for telling." Jessie replied.

The next weekend, Jessie awoke once again. The day had come: Founder's Day.

Well Anna and Jessie are now officially together and we find out about Anna's heritage. Since Malese Jow is of Chinese and Native American descent, I figured Anna should be too. Also there will be no period dresses. Sorry if you were looking forward to them. Anyway, next we have Founder's Day. Please Don't forget to review.


	13. Founder's Day

Founder's Day was going to be interested. What the girls had agreed on was going to be Mystic Falls Through The Ages. Caroline was wearing an 1860s dress and Elena was in a similar dress, through representing the 1890s or something. Amber had dropped out so Tina was taking her place, dressed in 20s clothes, Blair was representing the 80s and Jessie being queen would represent present day. She put on an elegant golden gown that went to the floor and covered her shoes. She had a matching scarf draped over her shoulder and her hair was pinned up. It was definitely lovely.

In Town Square, Anna came across Jeremy who was dressed as a Confederate soldier.

"How are you doing?" Jeremy asked. "I heard the news. I feel awful."

"Why? You didn't kill my mother. Your uncle did." Anna explained.

"You don't know it was him." Jeremy told her.

"Who else would have done it?" She inquired. "So I take it from your outfit that you're not going to be standing next to Caroline."

"Matt's off today." Jeremy explained. He then turned his head and Anna also turned her head. The two of them both noticed Jessie in her dress with her Miss Mystic Falls sash.

"Hey." Jessie greeted them.

"Wow." Anna commented.

"So I kind of wish that I could have you up there standing beside me." Jessie replied. "It would make me feel less stupid."

"I don't think the town would be ready for something like that." Anna replied. "Plus, I don't want to be center of attention like that."

"Well I need to go find Tyler then." Jessie stated. "By the way Jeremy, you need to make up with your sister. Trust me sibling bonds are a good thing and you can't keep hating Elena for trying to protect you."

Jessie found Tyler with Caroline. Matt walked away almost immediately when he showed up.. The two were conversing as she walked up.

"I said I was sorry." Tyler remarked.

"You made out with his mom and beat him to a pulp." Caroline pointed out. "It's going to take a whole lot more than sorry."

Jessie stood beside Tyler.

"I have to admit, you look nice cleaned up." Jessie told him, noticing his tux.

The parade started not that long after. Jessie's role was basically waving to the watchers. She was pretty bored by it. However, the idea of hers was pretty well-received. She did kind of like the attention that was given to her. She also managed to see Damon waving to Tina before he went to talk to Bonnie.

"What are you doing?" The witch asked.

"Just watching my girlfriend in the parade." Damon remarked as Bonnie began to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." Bonnie replied.

"I just want to tell you something." Bonnie replied.

"What's he saying to her?" Tina whispered in her sister's ear.

"He's thanking her for something." Jessie whispered back. No one else seemed to think their whispering was unusual. Though, the young vampire began to feel a bit weary based on Bonnie's demeanor.

Anna managed to infiltrate the remaining tomb vampires. She wanted them to at least think that she was on their side. She needed to know what they were doing so she could tell Jessie about it.

After the parade was over, Jessie had changed back into civilian clothes. She wore a brown top and jeans. It felt nice to be wearing something that she didn't have to worry about tripping over. She walked into the Grill and happened to come across Alaric of all people.

"So I'm going to say that I thought you looked really in your dress." He told her.

"You just had to wait until I was in a relationship to show interest in me." Jessie joked. He didn't laugh at it. "Okay, but thank you. Now I have to see if I can find my girlfriend."

The next person that she found however was Blair. Her sister apparently wanted to talk to her.

"So what were you and Tina whispering about on the float?" Blair asked.

"It was just something about Damon." Jessie explained. "She asked me what I thought about him."

"What did you say?" Blair then asked.

"I told him that while Damon has a bit of an…unpredictable side, I like him." Jessie lied on the spot. She actually didn't feel that strongly either way about Damon, but she did believe he would treat Tina right. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Blair answered. "Mom's just experiencing some neck pain. She wants to see about staying for the rest of the night, but Dad is thinking about having me drive her home."

Afterwards, Jessie finally found Anna.

"There you are." She said. "I've been looking all over for you."

Anna didn't exactly look happy to see her.

"What's wrong?" Jessie asked.

"The rest of the tomb vampires are attacking tonight." Anna explained.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"They want revenge on the founding families and they plan to attack as soon as the fireworks go off." Anna added. "I'm not sure what to do to stop them, though."

"Let me go find my dad and tell him about it." Jessie replied.

Anna went to find her father. She found him in the Grill.

"Dad I have something that I need to tell you." Jessie remarked before she was hit with the smell of blood. "Are you…bleeding?"

He lifted his pant leg up. "Yeah, I kind of wasn't watching where I was going when I trying to make a video of the parade and ran into a sign, but I'm fine." Hank replied before her looked up and saw the veins forming under his daughter's eyes. "Jessie, you're…"

"Dad, I can explain." She replied. She didn't want him to find out. She didn't know what he was going to do to her.

"You need to go home, right now." Hank ordered.

"What?" Jessie asked in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to say that.

"As soon as the fireworks go off, John Gilbert is going to set off a machine that harms vampires." Hank explained. "You need to be long gone before that happens."

"But that machine doesn't work Dad." Jessie responded. "It's been deactivated by a spell."

"Well you need to be gone regardless." He told her. "I'm going to have Blair drive Tina and your mother home, but you need to get a head start. They're going to burn the vampires in the old drug store and I don't want you to be here. This is all I can do to protect you. Please, don't what I say and go home."

"Can you try to find Anna?" Jessie requested.

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Hank told her. Jessie quickly began to walk away and once she was far enough, she sped off to the new house. Some movers had filled it with their stuff while they were at the parade. She found her new room which had a larger bed. She really hoped that her father would be able to protect Anna. She couldn't bear for her to be killed. Hopefully the invention wouldn't work and Anna would be fine.

After a while, Anna began to get concerned when Jessie didn't come back, and began to look for Jeremy. She managed to find him in the Grill. She noticed the mayor telling Tyler to take Matt and Caroline home, which made her nervous.

"Have you seen Jessie?" She asked. "She went to talk to her dad a few minutes ago and I haven't really seen her since."

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked.

Anna pulled him into the girls' bathroom.

"The tomb vampires are here. I need to get you out of here as soon as I find Jessie." Anna explained.

The mayor began his speech. Hank was on the stage. The mayor set off the fireworks and at the same time, John Gilbert set off the device.

Jessie sat in her room when suddenly she heard a high screeching. It was deafening. She grabbed her ears in pain.

Blair was driving to the house when suddenly she also heard the sound.

"What's that sound?" She asked.

"What sound?" Carla asked.

"I don't hear anything." Tina added.

"How can you not hear that?" Blair asked. "It's so loud."

Blair had to take her hands off the wheel to cover her ears and it wasn't helping.

"Blair what are you doing?" Carla asked.

"It hurts." Blair complained. Carla was unable to get control of the vehicle before it collided with a tree.

In the bathroom, Anna also began to hear the noise. Jeremy look confused, not knowing what was going on.

"Make it stop!" Anna cried. "It hurts. I don't know what it is, but make it stop."

Some of the deputies did what they were doing to everyone that went down. They grabbed her and injected her with vervain. Jeremy couldn't do anything to stop them from doing it to her. He didn't know where they were taking her.

After a few minutes, the ringing stopped. Jessie got up. The device must have worked. She decided to call her dad.

"Thank God you made it." Hank told her. "So you're safe and at home?"

"Yeah." Jessie answered. "Did you find Anna?"

"Jessie, I'm changing my view. She did this to you. You can't be with her." Hank explained.

"Dad, please I love her!" Jessie shouted. "Did you save her?"

"No." Hank replied. Jessie hung up her phone began to run. She began to run to the old drug store as fast as she could.

Anna was lying on the floor of the basement. Damon and several of the other vampires were there with her. Also, the mayor was there. It must have been true. The Lockwood family must have had the werewolf gene. One of the deputies began to douse the room with gasoline. She tried to grab John as he walked by. John only smirked at her and prepared to stake her.

Jessie killed the deputy as soon as he went up. She rushed down the stairs and managed to snap John's neck before he could plunge the stake into Anna. She didn't care if he would come back. She just needed to get Anna.

She pulled Anna up and began to drag her along up the stairs before the fire began to spread.

"What about me?" Damon asked.

"Sorry, Damon, but you're a lot less important to me than her." Jessie explained. "Come on we'll get out of here."

She found her dad standing outside.

"Dad, please I had to save her." Jessie begged, hoping her father would understand. "I love her. I love her. I love her. I could not let her die. You have to understand."

"Jessie, Tina called and told me that they were in a car accident." Hank cut her off.

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Blair suddenly started to complain about a sound as soon as the device went off that Tina and your mother couldn't hear." He explained. "She couldn't maintain control of the vehicle."

"Dad, Blair wasn't a vampire." Jessie replied. "I know because I was able to compel her and I frequently saw her drinking that vervain tea, including this morning. So is everyone okay?"

"Tina is definitely fine." Hank said. "Blair seemed to be okay, other than something with her eye, but your mother is in really bad shape. She might make it to the hospital."

"If I can get there in time, my blood can heal her." Jessie explained. "If you take Anna home for me, I'll go to the hospital and see if I can save her. Please don't stake her."

Jessie handed her barely conscious girlfriend to her father and began to run again. She knew that she should probably help Damon, but her mom was of higher concern to her.

She made it to the hospital as soon as possible. She found Blair and Tina were in the waiting room.

"Is she okay?" Jessie asked.

"Where were you?" Blair asked accusingly.

"I was at home because Dad told me to go there." Jessie explained. "What happened?"

"I was driving when I this loud shrieking sound." Blair explained. "Mom tried to control of the car when I lost it, but I hit a tree and she flew out the windshield."

"Is she okay?' Jessie asked hopefully.

"No." Tina answered. "She's dead. DOA."

Jessie felt her world stop. She needed to go home. She just needed to see Anna and now she needed some comfort. She rushed out the door. Blair was confused how she moved so quickly.

"I'll explain later." Tina promised.

Jessie arrived home just as Hank arrived with Anna. She was glad at least that he had brought her there.

"Did you go to the hospital?" Hank asked.

"Dad, I think we need to go inside." Jessie replied as they walked in. She set Anna on the couch so she could rest. She then walked into the new kitchen with her father.

"Well I have bad news and I have worse news." Jessie explained. "The worse news is that mom was brought in dead on arrival."

"What's the bad news then?" Hank asked in shock.

"I saw Mayor Lockwood in the building and when I was in the ER, I managed to overhear that Tyler was in a car crash as well." Jessie explained.

"Jessie, I don't see what this has to do anything." He declared.

"Dad, if the mayor and Tyler were both affected by the device for some reason. Blair was also affected by the device. I can't be positive, but this seems like too big of a coincidence to be anything else."

"Are you about to say what I think you're going to say?" Hank asked.

"Yes." Jessie replied. "I think that Mayor Lockwood is…or was if he was killed in the fire, Blair/s father. Mom must have cheated on you around the time Tina was conceived. The only question is if the Lockwoods weren't vampires, what were they?"

At the time, the two of them heard Anna mumble something. Even Jessie's advanced hearing couldn't pick it up. She had to get closer. She sat on her knees in front of the couch.

"Now could you please whatever it was that you said again?" She requested as she held Anna to close to her. Looking at them, Hank could see that Jessie really did love her.

"Werewolves." Anna remarked.

And there's that development that I talked about. Blair is a werewolf. The reason that I killed off Jessie's mom is that I literally had no idea what to do with her. No Katherine in the chapter, but there will be plenty of her in the next one. Jessie won't be able to avoid her. Please don't forget to review.


	14. The Return

"Are you saying that my daughter is not only not my daughter but also a werewolf?" Hank asked. Anna nodded.

"Dad, we need to give her some time to get her strength back." Jessie replied. "I don't have any blood to give her. You should probably go to the hospital and bring Blair and Tina home."

"You're right." Hank stated. He gave Jessie a hug. "We are going to talk about this at some point."

Hank left and Jessie began to stroke Anna's hair. She really needed Anna to comfort her right now, but she didn't know what it was like to be injected with vervain.

After a few minutes, Anna began to stir. She sat up and Jessie took a seat next to her.

"Do you feel better?" Jessie asked.

"I feel better, but I'm probably only human strength." Anna admitted. "Thanks for saving me. I'm sorry about your mom."

Now that Anna was awake, Jessie began to cry on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"If I had to say, no one is going to feel worse about this than your dad." Anna remarked. "I don't think he would have been able to prevent it, but knowing that he caused your mom's death won't be easy for him."

"So if my sister is a werewolf, why has she never changed on a full moon before?" Jessie asked.

"You have to kill someone to activate the werewolf gene." Anna explained. "It doesn't have to be murder, though. It can be an accident. Hell, I knew a werewolf that activated the curse by giving someone the Spanish flu. The point is since Blair was driving, she's activated the gene."

"Okay, so what's going to happen on a full moon?" Jessie inquired. "Does she change into some kind of wolf-human hybrid like in the movies?"

"No, just a wolf." Anna explained. "But she'll probably want to find some way to lock herself up."

"Why?" Jessie inquired.

"Because from what I know, there's no control." Anna replied. "The human is gone. It's all wolf."

After about an hour, Hank returned with Tina and Blair.

"Okay, I think you should get all of this out in the open right now." Anna replied. "Everybody needs to know everything."

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked.

"Blair, I have some news that might upset you." Hank stated. "I can't confirm this, but I think your mother had an affair with Mayor Lockwood about 21 years ago. We also think that he might have been your father?"

"What?" Blair asked. "Why do you think that?"

"Because Dad and the Council set off a device that made a loud ringing sound." Jessie explained.

"I heard that, but Mom and Blair didn't." Blair explained. "Did you and why did they set it off? It caused me to crash."

"I did hear it and so did Anna, but that's because we're vampires." Jessie remarked.

"Since when are you a vampire?" Blair asked in shock. "But I know that I'm not a vampire."

"We know too." Hank told her. "We actually think that you're something else. You see, Jessie says that Mayor Lockwood was affected by the device and so was Tyler. We think that there's a connection and you're his daughter. According to Anna, you're a werewolf."

"No, I'm not." Blair explained. "I've never turned into a wolf-thing on a full moon."

"You have to cause someone's death." Anna remarked. "I'm not an expert, but on the next full moon. You will change into a wolf. Do you have any chains because you'll need some of those to keep her restrained so she doesn't kill anyone?"

"How do you know so much about this?" Tina asked.

"I've been alive for 623 years." Anna reminded her. "I picked a lot of knowledge over the years. Though, one thing that I haven't been able to find out is the fascination with reality TV."

"You know it's pretty late." Hank replied. "You girls should probably go to bed and Anna should probably go home."

"Dad, John Gilbert killed Anna's mother. She's all alone." Jessie explained. "I wanted to ask you if she could stay here and live with us. My bed is big enough for two people."

"There is no way I'm letting her stay in your room." Hank replied. "But, I guess she can stay in a guest bedroom, at least for tonight. I want to have a talk with the two of you tomorrow."

The next morning, The Fells went to the Lockwood house for the mayor's wake. Apparently no one cared that Carla had also died. Anna went to see Jeremy, so he would know that she was still alive.

Upon the invitation, Jessie walked with the rest of her family.

"So, we need to go talk to Mrs. Lockwood about this." Hank stated. Unfortunately she was busy with Damon and Sheriff Forbes.

"I'm going outside." Jessie replied. She knew that she would need some blood soon.

Blair noticed an odd smell. She found it coming from one guy. He had curly brown hair.

"Well, well, I didn't expect to find another werewolf in town." He said. "We've never met. I'm Mason Lockwood."

"Blair Fell." She replied. "I think you're my uncle and that's why I'm a werewolf."

"So your mom must be that girl that Richard was with when I was a kid." Mason explained. "Did she tell you about it?"

"No, she's dead." Blair explained. "She died in a car crash last night. I was driving."

"First, let me say that I'm sorry for your loss." Mason replied. "Second, that would make you brand new. I can help out on the full moon if you want."

Jessie walked around and happened to notice Damon and Bonnie were talking.

"Did you know that the Gilbert device affected Tyler Lockwood?" The witch asked.

"I know it took the mayor down." Damon replied.

"Don't you want to know why?" Bonnie asked.'

"Yes, I would love to know why the vampire torture device that you let John set off affected non-vampires." Damon replied. "Speaking of your guilt, how is Caroline?"

"She's fine." Bonnie replied.

"You're welcome." Damon responded.

"No you're welcome." Bonnie replied. "You live to see another day."

"Enough of this." Jessie interrupted. "Damon, Tina is really upset and she needs you to help comfort her."

Damon walked off leaving Jessie with the witch.

"You know I should kill you right here." Jessie replied. "You killed my mother. I don't care if John Gilbert set off the device. You said that you would dispel it and you didn't. If we weren't in this crowded party…"

"I don't know why your sister was affected." Bonnie explained. Jessie decided that she was going to keep the information a secret. She wasn't going to expose a secret about her sister. "I'm sorry."

"How about we just keep out of each other's ways for now?" Jessie suggested. "You know I may have had some role in your grandmother's death, so let's call if fair there. You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

Damon went upstairs and found Tina.

"I heard about your mom." He said to her. "How are you feeling now?"

"I don't know." Tina admitted.

"I know that this may not be something that you want to hear, but I have something that I need to tell you." Damon responded. "Last night took Elena home, only I thought it was Elena. It was actually my vampire ex-girlfriend Katherine. Long story short, she kissed me."

"What?" Tina asked angrily.

"It won't happen again. It caught me off-guard." Damon explained.

"Where is she?" Tina questioned.

"Tina, you really shouldn't try to fight Katherine." Damon told her. "She's a vampire."

"Then I'll find a stake and drive it through her heart." Tina replied.

"You're cute when you're angry, but it would be more likely that she would drive the stake through your heart." Damon remarked. "Just let it go. Besides, she looks just like Elena, so you wouldn't know if it was her. I didn't."

Jessie went outside and found Elena, who was actually Katherine.

"Hey, Jessie." Katherine told her.

"I really don't want to see you right now, Elena." Jessie responded.

"Why not?" Katherine asked.

"Because you stupid uncle killed my mother, almost killed my girlfriend, who knows what else." Jessie explained. "You know you always act like this innocent girl that everyone should pity because your parents died, but all you do is lie to people. You flat out erased your brother's memory so he wouldn't remember anything about Vicki and made me think that you were my friend. You're such a bitch."

"Are you done?" Katherine asked.

That only made Jessie angrier. She pushed her against a tree, but Katherine then flipped her over.

"My name is Katherine by the way." The older vampire said. "But I will let you live for now, but if you try to do that again, you probably won't be so lucky. Do you got that?"

Katherine ran away. Jessie didn't know that she was back in town. Her back felt kind of sore after that. She was also scared. She went to go find Anna and tell her since she apparently knew Katherine in the past. She sent a text telling her to meet her at the Grill

"What's up?" Anna asked after Jessie arrived at the Grill.

"I just had a run in with Katherine." Jessie replied. "I mean I heard you say that she looked like Elena, but I wasn't expecting an exact duplicate. Though, I guess I'd never seen Elena wear anything like that."

"Well I can tell you Katherine is a bitch." Anna explained. "I can also tell you that you look nice."

"Thanks." Jessie responded. She was wearing a white blouse with a red, black, and white striped vest and a checkerboard skirt with black tights and a black hat. "So what do you know about Katherine."

"Well she was best friends with my mother." Anna responded. "She also was the cause of the vampire hunts because she kept killing people and toying with the Salvatore brothers and a few other guys. Yes, I can confirm that Katherine is a slut. I've also slept with her."

"Well that was more information than I needed to know." Jessie admitted.

"Well I wanted to tell you so she didn't try to surprise you with it." Anna said. "Katherine loves to screw with people."

Back in the mansion, Blair was looking across the room at Tyler as Mason stood beside her.

"I don't know if I can do this." Blair admitted. "I don't know if I can spring this on him so soon after he lost his dad."

"Well maybe you can help him heal." Mason suggested. "Maybe you can help each other heal. You are his sister after all."

"Do you know if he…" Blair trailed off.

"As far as I know, he hasn't killed anyone. You shouldn't tell him about it yet." Mason answered. "You should go talk to him."

Tyler was in the mayor's old study. Blair walked into the room. He was drinking from a flask.

"Hi." She told him. "I don't know how to say this."

"Look, I get it. You're upset because all these people are here for my dad when no one seems to care that your mom died last night." Tyler declared. "I know I'd rather be at your house for a wake than hearing people telling me my dad was a great guy."

"Well I'm not here to tell you he was a great guy." Blair admitted. "I'm here to tell you that he…was my father too."

"Well that doesn't surprise me." Tyler admitted.

"It doesn't?" Blair questioned in confusion.

"He couldn't keep it in his pants." Tyler explained. "I wouldn't be surprised if he had a few other illegitimate children running around."

"I certainly hope not." Blair muttered. He stared at her. "So are you okay with having me as your sister?"

"This may be because I'm a little bit buzzed, but I'm fine with it." Tyler told her. "So have you told my mom?"

"I think my dad was trying to find a way to tell her." Blair replied.

Back at the Grill, Jessie sat next to Anna in a booth.

"You know, it's nice to know that with all of this crazy stuff that's going on that I still have you." Jessie stated. "You know if you had died in there, I probably would have gone on some sort of homicidal rampage and tried to kill everyone. Anyway, I didn't get to say it when you were fully conscious, but I love you."

"I love you too." Anna reciprocated. "But I have a feeling that with Katherine here, things are just going to get crazier."

"Should we try to kill her?" Jessie asked.

"No." Anna responded. "We don't need to kill her. In fact, she tried to kill John Gilbert. I'm not saying that we should join her, but as of right now, she's been more helpful than harmful. I do think that we should keep an eye on because I wouldn't trust her as far as I can throw her and that's pretty far. Also Katherine always has a plan."

In the hospital, Caroline laid in her bed. She was having trouble sleeping. It was late at night and she really wasn't expecting any visitors. Her mom had left. She actually was surprised that she was healing so fast. She didn't know anything about being a doctor, but wasn't internal bleeding supposed to take longer to heal?

Suddenly, Elena walked into the room.

"Elena?" She asked as if her friend wasn't standing there.

"Hi Caroline." The brunette replied.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" The blonde asked her as she put her hands over her face.

"My name is Katherine." The vampire stated. "I have a message that I need you to give to the Salvatore brothers."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline questioned, thinking Elena had lost her mind. "What message?"

"Game on." Katherine stated. What did that even mean? Before she could react to that, Katherine grabbed a pillow and began to smother her with. Caroline struggled but couldn't get the pillow off of her face. After a few seconds of struggling, she ceased being able to struggle as the heart monitor showed a flat green line.

So Mason and Blair are forming a sort of relationship. It's not going to be a romantic relationship because he's still her uncle. I also have plans for Caroline. I thought about Jessie going evil and joining Katherine, but decided against it. Anyway, please don't forget to review


	15. Brave New World

It was late at night and Anna and Jessie were sitting at a table across from Hank. Neither girl was looking for to it.

"Let's start with the basic question." Hank remarked, looking at Anna. "Why did you turn my daughter?"

"Well it all started with your brother." Anna admitted. "Logan was getting cocky and I knew it would get him killed, so I slipped him some blood. I didn't kill him. Damon did that to save his brother. Anyway, Logan was supposed to get me Honoria Fell's journal, but he couldn't get into the house and he was a bit distracted killing people and his obsession with Jenna hurt him too. Basically it got him killed again."

"What does that have to do with Jessie?" Hank inquired.

"Well after he failed, I still needed to get the journal." Anna explained. "I probably just could have compelled her, but I realized that she was lonely, so I gave her some blood and made sure to save some of hers so she could complete the transition."

"Why did you open the tomb?" Hank then asked.

"Her mother was inside." Jessie answered. "She did all of it for her mom. All of it was in vain, unfortunately. Dad, I know you don't understand, but my life is better now. I sort of have friends now and I have a job. I know that I have to be careful, but I have been careful."

Hank gave Jessie a hug.

"Just know that even though, you're a vampire, I love you." He told his daughter. "Though, I don't think I will be inviting Damon here anytime soon. You two should go to bed, once again in separate rooms."

In the morning, Jessie woke up. She hoped that Anna would find a good way to get some blood. She wondered if there was any way that she could get some from her aunt Meredith.

The next morning, Jessie got up to go to school. They were planning for the spring carnival. She wore a white tank top and a black pencil skirt. It was sophisticated but sexy. It was beginning to get warmer, not that it made much of a difference to her.

Apparently because Caroline was in the hospital, Elena and Bonnie were in charge of the carnival. So she had to report to them to find out what she was supposed to set up.

"Why are we helping out?" Anna asked. "They don't look like they really need it."

"The fact that Katherine kicked my ass made me think that I was being a bit hard on Elena." Jessie admitted before she heard Elena and Bonnie talking. "They're talking about Katherine."

"Well Katherine is an attention whore." Anna explained. "She loves when people talk about her. If I were Bonnie, I would try some sort of tracking spell to know where Katherine is at all times, but she probably isn't strong enough of a witch to do that spell, but she should learn. Anyway, we should find Jeremy. They've got it under control."

"We should find him a girlfriend so he can hang around us." Jessie suggested.

"That's easier said than done." Anna replied as they walked into the school and found Jeremy talking to Stefan.

"Is everything okay?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, Stefan was just telling me all of the ways that I can kill him." Jeremy replied with a smile.

"Jeremy, you have no reason to kill Stefan." Anna remarked.

"Yeah, Damon's the one that deserves it." Jeremy replied.

"I want you to forget about Damon." Stefan told him.

"Yeah, let me deal with him." Jessie piped up. "I'm the one whose sister he is dating. Besides the only one who deserves to die right now is your uncle."

"You didn't here, did you?" Stefan asked.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Katherine killed John." Jeremy explained. "She cut off his fingers and then drove a knife through his heart."

"Oh." Jessie replied. "I wanted to kill him."

"I have his ring." Jeremy added.

"Well I hope that ends up helping you." Jessie replied.

Elena then showed up.

"Did you?" Elena asked.

"Yeah I set up the goldfish toss. All 300 goldfish, it's going to be epic." Jeremy interrupted before he walked away. Apparently, things were still tense between them.

"He's gonna be fine." Stefan remarked.

"Well I just want him to get back to normal, maybe date a human girl." Elena said, before looking to Anna. "No offense."

"None taken." Anna replied. "But I do care about Jeremy even though we're broken up."

"Do you two think that you can do the basketball toss tonight?" Elena requested of the two female vampires.

"Sure, why not?" Jessie answered. "I wonder if I should join the girls' team. I'd probably be pretty good at it now."

"Probably too good." Anna commented. "I don't know if you want colleges recruiting you. 10 years from now when you still looked the same, people would start asking questions."

"Well there go my dreams of being an actress." Jessie snarked. "But, yeah we'll do the basketball toss and I won't block the shots."

"So are you two hoping for a kiss on top of the Ferris Wheel?" Anna asked the vampire and human couple.

"How did you know?" Elena asked.

"It's the dream of every girl." Anna explained. "I'm hoping Jessie and I get a chance at the top. I could compel someone to get it _accidentally_ stuck, but that would suck for everyone else."

"I probably wouldn't like it much either." Jessie answered truthfully. "I mean kissing on top is romantic, but it's not we could have sex in there or anything."

"Well I won't be eating lunch today." Elena remarked as she began to walk away.

"Aw come on." Jessie called to her. "I thought everybody thought girl on girl was hot."

Jessie then realized that everyone in the hall could hear her and blushed. She and Anna walked away so they could put the basketball toss together.

After the day was over, Jessie went home to find Mason was there. Anna was currently at the library, checking out some _Hunger Games _or something. It was a book that she never heard of. They were going to meet at the carnival.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was helping your sister set up a safe place for the full moon in a few days." Mason explained before Blair came downstairs wearing a bikini.

"Is this good?" Blair asked him.

"That depends." Mason remarked. "Is it something that won't miss?"

Blair went back upstairs. Jessie was a little bit confused by what had just happened.

"Clothes rip during the transformation." Mason explained. "Also, you're going to want to ignore her screams. You need to stay away, especially you and your friend."

Jessie decided to keep that she was dating Anna a secret from him.

"So you know then." Jessie remarked.

"There's been a war going on between our two species for centuries." Mason told her. "But that doesn't mean that we have to be a part of it. I just want to make sure that your sister is kept under control, but a werewolf bite can kill a vampire so you need to stay away."

"Got it." Jessie replied as she went into the kitchen. Inside her father was sitting at the table. "What's up?"

"Mrs. Lockwood, who's taking over as mayor, asked me and Damon to spearhead the council together. It will give me a chance to get to know him and to keep them off your tail, but I need you to promise me that you and Anna won't do anything to draw attention to yourselves. How are you getting blood, anyway?"

"Well Anna used to get me some from the hospital, but since they upped security, I still have to find a good way out. I've used up my supply and I am a little on edge, but once I drink it, I'm fine. I thought about talking to Aunt Meredith. I mean the hospital doesn't need all of the blood that they get in donations." Jessie explained.

"I don't know if I'm ready to tell my sister about you yet." Hank replied. "Just promise that you're not going to kill anyone."

"I'll try my best not to." Jessie promised. "I don't want to kill anyone. I can tell you that, but when it comes to protecting those I love all bets are off."

At the carnival, Jessie decided to take a break and let Anna watch the thing for a little while. They would close up later or compel someone else to watch it so they could a trip on the Ferris wheel. She noticed Tyler was at the arm-wrestling table. She decided to give it a go.

"I'll take you." She stated.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked.

"What's wrong?" Jessie challenged. "Are you afraid of Miss Mystic Falls?"

Tyler took her arm and wasn't able to put up much fight. She pushed him down pretty easily.

"Sorry boys, I don't want to go again." Jessie remarked before she noticed Tina and Damon were watching.

"Were you sure that was such a good idea?" The blonde asked.

"It was one match." Jessie replied. "People will probably think that he was just overconfident. Why are you watching this?"

"I think the Lockwoods have some sort of family secret." Damon remarked.

"I don't believe him." Tina lied. They had sworn to not tell anyone who didn't need to know about Blair or werewolves.

"Well I am going to get my girlfriend some popcorn." Damon lied. He had other plans that he didn't think either Fell girl would approve of.

He walked into the school after compelling some guy to start a fight with Tyler. He then noticed Caroline walking behind him.

"Oh hey Blondie. They let you out?" He asked as he kept walking.

"I remember." Caroline told him. He turned around and looked at her.

"What do you remember?" He asked.

"I remember how you manipulated me, you pushed me around, erased my memory, fed on me." She stated.

"You're crazy." He said.

"Well the memories have been coming back in pieces." She replied, causing him to stop in his tracks. He began to walk toward her.

"You can't remember. It's impossible." He denounced. "Unless you were becoming a…"

"I have a message from Katherine." Caroline told him. "She said game on."

Damon was confused and tried to stop her, but she pushed him to the ground.

"You suck." She added.

The guy Damon compelled started a fight, but Jeremy ended up breaking it up, getting a little bloodied in the process.

Jessie went back to the game, but Anna stopped her before she could get there.

"We have a problem." She told her girlfriend. "A big problem. Caroline is a vampire. I think Katherine turned her."

"What?" Jessie asked, stunned.

"We need to find her, preferably before she kills anyone." Anna explained.

The two of them did find Caroline, only to find that her face was covered with blood and Jeremy's body was in a pickup truck.

"I killed him." Caroline remarked. "Elena's going to hate me."

Jessie rushed over to him and saw that he was still wearing the ring.

"Caroline it's going to be all right." Anna consoled her. She then realized that the blonde had no idea who she was. "Don't worry about who I am now. It's going to be alright."

"I'm a murderer!" Caroline screamed. "I killed Jeremy. He was bleeding and I couldn't help myself."

"Caroline, he's going to be alright." Jessie replied as she showed Caroline the ring on his finger. "This ring will bring him back to life."

"I think you two need to step aside." Damon interrupted. He was holding a stake.

"You're not going to kill her Damon." Jessie argued.

"You can't stop me." Damon replied. He tried to rush toward Caroline, but Anna got in her way and threw him to the ground.

"I am 623 years old, Damon. I'm stronger than Katherine. I say that she's staying alive unless you want me to shove that stake up your ass." Anna threatened.

At that time, Elena and Stefan arrived. She then noticed her brother's shoe and saw his body, Caroline, and the ring.

"I'm so sorry, Elena!" Caroline begged. "I didn't mean to!"

Suddenly, Jeremy shot up. Caroline was confused. Jessie decided to grab her and take her to the bathroom to wash her face off.

"What happened?" Caroline asked as Jessie began to wet a paper towel. "Jeremy was dead. I know he was dead."

"Magic ring." Jessie explained as she began to clean the blood off. She kind of wished that she could have some herself. "It brings a person back to life when killed by a vampire."

"Why does this keep happening to my face?" Caroline cried as the veins appeared once again.

"Caroline, calm down!" Jessie replied as she showed the same veins. "That happens when you're around or when you're angry, but you can control it. You can make it go away."

Caroline focused and everything returned to normal. She looked Jessie in the eye as a tear escaped.

"Why did Katherine do this to me?" She asked.

"I don't know." Jessie answered. "I've only met her once. I'm going to make sure you're alright. You can stay at my house until we can get your mom at home to invite you in."

Apparently there was an issue outside with Damon and Bonnie. Fortunately, Elena had made it so Tina still had a boyfriend.

Jessie was able to convince her dad to let her stay in the night as it was probably the best place for her to stay. Jessie never thought that she would have to babysit someone her own age.

Once Caroline was asleep, Anna appeared at her window. She had been about to get into bed with Caroline in a non-sexual way. Anna was beckoning her. Jessie opened the window and she stood on the balcony.

"I figured that since we couldn't go to the top of the Ferris wheel, we could sit on the roof for a little while." Anna remarked as she pulled her girlfriend to the top of the house.

"So it looks like things are going to be rough with Katherine around here." Jessie commented as the two began to look at the stars. "Do you think you can fight her?"

"I may be older than her, but she is smarter than me." Anna said. "We'd have to beat her at her own game, but let's not worry about that right now and just enjoy the moment."

Jessie smiled as she kissed Anna. It was pretty great.

Let me start by saying that Damon did not kill Jeremy last chapter, because he wouldn't go to Elena. So, I needed to show off Jeremy's ring. Plus there is significance to what happened. Please don't forget to review.


	16. Bad Moon Rising

Jessie sat in the Salvatore house. She didn't know why they kept including her in their schemes as she really wasn't that interested. Alaric eventually came in. The only reason that she could think of involved Damon dating Tina.

"Can I get you a drink?" Damon asked.

"You said that you need my help?" Alaric asked as he took a seat next to her.

"We were hoping that you could tell us something about the Lockwoods." Stefan remarked. Jessie realized that if anyone actually bothered to ask her, she could probably tell them more than the teacher could, but nobody asked.

"Why would I know anything about the Lockwoods?" The teacher asked. "It's not I'm their butler or anything."

"You wouldn't." Damon answered. But Jessie would. "But you dead, not dead vampire wife might."

"We think there might have been something in it." Elena remarked.

"You said that she had spent years researching this town." Stefan added.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls was rooted in folklore and legend, most of which I thought was fiction." Alaric explained.

"Like that amazing vampire story." Damon commented before he looked at Jessie. "Speaking of which, why aren't you saying anything?"

"Because I don't have anything to say." Jessie replied. "I don't know what I'm doing here."

"Aside from vampires, what else was there?" Elena asked.

"Lycanthropes." Alaric answered.

"Also known as werewolves." Jessie replied.

"Werewolves don't exist." Damon denounced. Jessie now knew that she was wasting her time. "I've been around 170 years and never met one."

"Maybe you didn't know where to look." Jessie offered. "There could be werewolves closer than we think."

"This is all too Lon Chaney." Damon argued.

"You do know that Lon Chaney never played a werewolf don't you?" Jessie asked. "He played just about every other kind of monster but not a werewolf. Lon Chaney Jr. played the wolfman."

Back at the Fell place, Hank was trying to install the chains in the basement. Blair was preparing the best that she could. She wasn't entirely sure if it would work.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Dad?" She asked. She was wearing a plain tank top and ripped jeans.

"This is what Mason said to do." Hank explained. "I can't exactly put a shock collar on you."

"Mason said that the transformation is very painful." Blair remarked. "I'm really scared, Dad. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Well I do have a plan for all of us to be out of the house tomorrow night." Hank admitted. "More likely, we'd be staying in the old house."

Back in the boarding house, the plan was for Elena and Damon to go to Duke with Alaric to look over Isobel's research.

"Hold up. I need to remind all of you that Damon is dating my sister. I know probably nothing will happen, but I still think that you should ask her permission before going on a trip with another girl." Jessie piped in. "It's the right thing to do."

Damon sighed.

"Well I can't go because I have to teach Caroline how to hunt animals." Stefan explained.

"How about I help Caroline learn to control her thirst and you and Elena can go together?" Jessie suggested.

"That could work." Stefan remarked.

"And Damon could take my sister to a…" Jessie replied before she was hit with a smell. It was a good smell, a smell of blood. She followed her nose and came across a refrigerator full of blood. "Okay, I have been practically starving myself and you've had this surplus this entire time. I had to eat a stray dog this morning. At least I think it was a stray."

"Sure take as many as you need." Damon remarked sardonically. "Anyway, where am I taking your sister?"

"I was thinking that you could bring her here for a date night. Just keep her away from home. I don't care if she sleeps over." Jessie replied.

"Even if I go, you're still going to need to get Bonnie to make a daylight ring for Caroline." Stefan stated.

The next day, Caroline was at home and miserable that she couldn't see Matt because she couldn't go out into the light.

Anna and Jessie went outside. They knew that they needed to find Bonnie somewhere, but neither really suspected that the witch would let them inside of her house. They decided to go to the Grill and sure enough, the witch was there.

"Remember how much I said that I hate you the other day?" Jessie asked. "Well it turns out now that I need your help. You see Caroline needs a ring to go out in the sun and continue to have as normal a life as possible. Since you're the only witch in town, you need to make one."

"I don't know how to make the ring." Bonnie answered.

"Well Emily did and you have her spell book, so I'm betting that it's in there." Anna responded.

"That doesn't mean that I can cast the spell." Bonnie replied.

"Look, Bonnie, Caroline needs this ring. She goes to school. She does things outside. The more she has to hide from the sun, the quicker she'll lose her humanity. That's what happened to Logan, and Ben. The reason Jessie is still normal is because of the ring on her finger. The other option is driving a stake through Caroline's heart." Anna remarked. "You have to trust Caroline will be the same Caroline that you know."

"She killed Jeremy." Bonnie reminded them. "Even though he came back to life, I don't want her to be able to kill someone without a ring."

At that point, Jeremy walked over.

"Bonnie, you need to help her." Jeremy stated. "If you can't trust her or them, trust me. I know she didn't mean it."

That led to Jeremy and Bonnie inside of the house while Jessie and Anna waited outside of the house since neither had ever been invited inside of Caroline's house. After a few short minutes, Bonnie exited the house.

"She's all yours." Bonnie replied as walked away.

"Caroline, you need to come out because we still can't come in." Jessie called into the house.

Caroline and Jeremy both exited the house.

"I want to help." Jeremy stated.

"Jeremy, we're trying to get Caroline to control her thirst and she needs to be able to concentrate." Anna explained.

"Plus it's going to be a pretty girly outing." Jessie added. "We're going to be talking about clothes and makeup and how Caroline is wearing way too much eye shadow right now."

"I'm gonna go now." Jeremy remarked as he walked away.

"Easiest way to get rid of a boy." Jessie smirked.

"I do like what you're wearing." Caroline remarked to Jessie. She was wearing a jacket with a match top and shorts. Much of her legs were uncovered. "So what are we doing?"

"We're going out into the woods where there aren't any humans nearby." Anna explained. "Before you ask, this is not how I helped Jessie out."

"What did you do?" Caroline asked.'

"It involved a lot of feeding her with blood that I no longer have access to." The Asian girl responded. "We may have to start with animal blood."

"You know I found out yesterday that the Salvatores had a fridge full of blood bags." Jessie said before they trekked into the forest.

"Am I really supposed to eat bunnies?" Caroline asked. "I mean they're cute and defenseless. It just seems wrong."

"It's a lot better than eating humans." Anna replied. "No one is going to miss a few rabbits."

"This is going to be hard enough." Jessie added. "It's going to be impossible if you're not serious about learning to control it. You have to be serious."

"Look, I haven't been out in the sun for days and Matt told me that he loved me and I've been avoiding him and everyone is at the swimming hole, but I can't go and now you two want me to eat bunnies." Caroline ranted as Anna couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "And now you're laughing at me."

"I'm sorry, but it's just when you're turned into a vampire, all of your traits and emotions are heightened." Anna remarked.

"Like for example, I get irritated a lot more easily and I have an even greater urge to know what everyone is saying." Jessie told her.

"So you're saying that I'm now an insecure, neurotic, control freak…on crack?" The blonde asked.

"Pretty much." Anna answered. "How about we make a deal? You drink from two animals, and we'll go out to the swimming hole and you can do whatever you want with your BF, except eat him."

"I haven't been in the water since that time we broke into the school to steal the book." Jessie replied. "I'd definitely be up for that. Also, if you're still alive around the time summer starts, there is going to be a pool party at my place."

"Are you serious?" Caroline asked in excitement.

"Yeah, we have an outdoor pool." Jessie answered.

"No, I mean about going to the swimming hole today." Caroline clarified.

"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean that you can't do human stuff and have fun." Anna explained. "As long as you hunt, we'll go there."

After the hunt was over, the three of them went to the lake. Jessie was quickly to remove her clothes. Caroline went over to Matt, who was talking to some girl. Caroline made her go away with compulsion and Anna sighed to herself.

"I should probably teach her not to try to solve all of her problems with compulsion." Anna said to Jessie. "You know you look really good in that bikini."

By the time that it was nightfall, Tyler was trying to clear people out. Caroline had taken Matt out into the woods. Jessie and Anna remained there as the brunette started to dress herself.

"You know, I just thought of something." Jessie remarked to Anna. "I know that Blair was supposed to be locked up, but what if Mason wasn't able to get himself locked up. What if he is going to turn into wolf around these woods?"

"Oh fuck." Anna cursed as she noticed that the moon was starting to rise. "We need to find Caroline and get the hell out of here."

The two girls ran off into the woods in search of their new friend.

At the boarding house, Damon and Tina were having dinner. He had just gotten off the phone with Stefan.

"Is everything alright?" Tina asked.

"I think so." Damon remarked. "You know I wondered why your sister who is so protective of you would want us here on a date not caring if I make love to you."

"Maybe she's warming up to us." Tina replied, trying to avoid having to say it.

"Is there some reason that you can't be home tonight?" Damon asked.

"No…" Tina lied.

"Tina, I want to know the truth. What's going on that you don't want me to know about?" He inquired. "I've been honest with you recently. I think it's time you be honest with me."

"Blair's a werewolf." Tina remarked.

"That's not good." Damon declared.

The two girls found Caroline making out with Matt against a tree. That was before she suddenly started to feed on him. Anna rushed over and pushed her off. Matt passed out from blood loss.

"I told you not to do that." Anna reminded her.

"Ladies, this is not the time to worry about past conversations." Jessie replied. "We really need to get out of these woods like now."

Jessie could hear all of the sounds of the wolf.

"Caroline we need to run. He's going follow us." Anna explained. "We first need to lead him away from Matt before we focus on saving ourselves."

"Why do you keep saying him?" Caroline asked. "Can some please tell me what's going on?"

"Mason Lockwood is a werewolf, Caroline." Jessie told her. "And according to Anna, a werewolf bite can kill a vampire."

The three darted away. They tried to get away before a grey wolf tackled Caroline to the ground. Anna pushed him off as it stared down the three of them, particularly Jessie. Then all of a sudden, a second white wolf came and charged at the first wolf. Jessie couldn't help but think that it was her sister and even as a wolf, she was protecting her.

"We should run even faster now." Jessie stated. The three darted away before making it to the edge of the woods where Caroline noticed Matt.

"We were making in the woods, but you don't remember what you saw me become." Caroline compelled. "Then a wolf came out and bit your neck."

"It was weird. I can't believe that thing attacked me." Matt replied. She then walked over to the other two girls.

"I can't believe that I hurt him." Caroline stated. "He was the one person that I didn't want to hurt. Please tell me this is going to get easier."

"I wish I could tell you that it does, but relationships between vampires and humans are hard." Anna replied. "That's part of the reason that I want to be with Jessie is so I don't have to be with someone who I always want to drink from."

"I need to break up with him, don't I?" Caroline questioned.

"Probably." Jessie stated blankly.

After some clouds covered up the moon, Jessie heard something in the woods. She heard it as her sister's voice. She went out into the woods and was able to confirm it. She sounded lost. Jessie knew that she had to help. She ran out into the woods and found Blair. She heard that she would be naked, but was still surprised to see it. It wasn't easy to look at.

"Jessie, why am I out in the woods?" Blair asked.

"You don't remember anything?" Jessie asked.

"No." Blair replied.

"You saved me." Jessie explained. "Mason was trying to attack us and you attacked him."

"Jessie, do you think that I could borrow some of your clothes?" Blair requested, her face blushing red. Jessie also blushed and gave her sister her jacket and her shorts. Her being half-dressed was definitely better than her sister being naked. "I think I need stronger chains."

"Well the good news is that we have a full month to figure things out." Jessie replied.

It turned that Blair had knocked down the door. Her dad probably wouldn't be very happy about that. The two of them went to the old house together after they were both completely dressed. Hank was home.

"Elena was looking for you today." He mentioned. Jessie knew that Elena had gone to Duke, so that was unlikely before she realized something.

"Dad, that wasn't Elena." Jessie explained. "That was her vampire doppelganger Katherine. Whatever you do, never invite Elena into this house or the one other one, which needs some repairs."

So Blair's bond with her sister was stronger than her desire to kill her and led her to saving her. That's a very good thing, but the Fells will need to find a wolf-proof way to subdue her in the future. Anyway, please don't forget to review.


	17. Memory Lane

Jessie woke up in her old bed with Anna beside her. Because they were still renovating due Blair knocking a few doors down, they were staying there. It also meant that there was no guest room for Anna to sleep in, so she had to share Jessie's bed. Anna took advantage of the situation by rubbing Jessie's bottom.

"I have to get ready for work." Jessie whined and pouted, wishing she could spend her Saturday with her girlfriend in bed. It felt like forever since she last worked. She had been given about a 10-day grievance period to get over the death of her mom and was returning.

"I guess I could try to find someone who knows how to deal with Katherine." Anna replied, rubbing Jessie's back as she tried to get out of bed.

"What's Katherine's deal anyway?" Jessie inquired. "Why is she impersonating Elena?"

"Katherine likes to play games and play with men." Anna answered as Jessie began to dress in her uniform. "I happen to think that she came back for one man in particular: Stefan."

Later, Jessie was at work. She couldn't help but notice that Elena and Damon were talking. She decided to listen in on it.

"For the last time, Damon, I'm not telling you the intimate details of what happened on my trip with Stefan." Elena remarked.

"Fine, I'll see you at Jenna's barbecue." Damon replied as she got up.

"How do you about Jenna's barbecue?" Elena asked.

"Please, it was my idea." Damon replied. "Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood, so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna…"

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there?" Elena interrupted. "Because she's not exactly a fan of you."

At that time, Jessie was given a pie and was told to deliver it to Damon. She walked over to the table.

"Thank you." He remarked. "You know you're welcome to come if you want. I know you were listening. I'm already bringing your sister. I'm hoping pie will help pave the way for Jenna."

"What are you up to?" Elena asked.

Damon pulled Elena away and whispered into Elena's ear so Jessie couldn't hear.

"See you at the barbecue." He then said in his normal voice as he walked away.

"So are you really okay with me coming?" Jessie asked.

"If you want to come, you can, but I wouldn't bring Anna because Jenna kind of thinks she was just using Jeremy for something." Elena replied.

"She can't come anyway." The vampire replied. "She's out of town."

After work was over, Jessie went home and changed into a low-cut white tee was a brown cami underneath and a pair of Daisy Dukes. She saw that Tina was dressed pretty casually too.

"You ready to go?" She asked her blonde older sister.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for Damon to come and pick me up." Tina told her. "I like that we're going to be spending time with Mason, because I want to know if he knows how to help Blair out so she doesn't knock down the door."

"Well I'm pretty sure Mason did attack us the other night." Jessie replied.

"Maybe he has some sort of reason." Tina offered. "We should try to hear his side of the story. You said Blair didn't remember anything. Maybe he doesn't either."

"So I have to ask you. How does it feel to be the only normal child in this family?" Jessie questioned as she heard the doorbell. "That must be him."

Tina opened the door and Damon stood outside.

"Hello Ladies." Damon greeted. He hadn't been invited, so he couldn't enter.

"I'm not going to invite you in." Tina replied. "My dad said he's not ready for that yet."

Damon had brought his car…his two-seater to be exact.

"I guess I'll walk then." Jessie replied. "I'll race you there."

"I can't. I have to follow the speed limit." Damon replied, but Jessie had already run off. She made it there first.

Jenna let her in and she surveyed the room. Alaric and Mason were already there and she heard Caroline out back.

"Thank you for inviting me." She stated. "Damon and Tina are running a little behind."

"Well hopefully they won't show up." Jenna remarked. "Does your sister know about Damon kissing Elena?"

"They talked about it." Jessie explained. "They know it was a mistake."

Then Mason came in with liquor.

"Jessie, I'm glad that you're here." Mason told her. She glared at him. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Mason, just because we did this doesn't mean I endorse it." Jenna replied.

"I meant a Coke." Mason replied as he tossed one over to the vampire. She caught it.

"Mason, can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Jessie requested. The two of them went outside. "So there was a thing that happened a few days ago. You turned into a wolf and attacked me and my friends."

"I'm sorry about that." Mason apologized. "I wasn't able to lock myself up in time. I heard your sister had the same issue. She probably needs stronger chains."

"Just try to make sure that it doesn't happen again." Jessie warned him as she noticed Elena and Caroline. "Now if you excuse me, it's time for a little girl talk."

Mason walked back in the house just as Damon and Tina alive. Elena was on her phone, apparently calling Stefan who hadn't answered.

"So what's up?" She asked them, noticing Caroline with a bowl of chips in her lap.

"I cannot stop eating." The blonde said in between chews. "Stefan said that it's a great way to get over the hunger."

"Stefan also doesn't partake from blood enough." Jessie replied. "But I guess now would be a bad time to bite anyone."

"Well I haven't been a vampire as long as you have." Caroline stated. "I am still getting cravings."

Jessie couldn't help but giggle at her choice of words.

"What's so funny?" Caroline asked in confusion.

"It's just that kind of looks like a maternity shirt and you're constantly eating. Someone might think you're pregnant even though you're not capable of being." Jessie explained.

"Well I am fighting the urge for blood every minute." Caroline replied.

"I know that Stefan really hates that part." Elena remarked. Jessie was not going to talk about safe ways to eat human blood.

"Yeah, he hates that he's constantly tempted to drink your blood." Caroline stated. "I mean I can heal your heartbeat and I kind of want to drink it."

"He said that?" Elena asked. Now Jessie was starting to get kind of hungry.

"He wants to rip out your jugular every time that he's with you." Caroline added.

"Could you stop?" Jessie requested. "You're making me want to bite her."

"All I'm saying is that your relationship is really hard." Caroline declared, still eating. "It's why I had to break up with Matt."

At that point, Alaric came outside.

"Hey, food's ready." He told them. "Come get it."

The dinner featured some Southern favorites, featuring three racks of ribs. That was what Jessie liked most about living in the South. Pretty much everyone had their own recipe for ribs.

"Finally." Caroline remarked. "I'm starving."

After the dinner was over, Damon had the bright idea to play Pictionary. Jessie couldn't think of a stupider party game for them to play. He was going first. He apparently had the idea to draw what appeared to be a wolf wearing a tutu. What the fuck?

"Dress! Ballerina!" Jenna shouted.

"Puppy! Puppy with a tutu…" Caroline tried.

"_Peter and the Wolf_?" Tina guessed.

"_Dancing with Wolves_." Mason answered correctly. Jessie couldn't actually believe that he went there.

"Mason wins again." Damon replied.

"How is that a wolf?" Jenna asked. Damon went into the kitchen where Elena was unpacking the pie to dish up.

"So Mason, you and Jenna were friends. Did you two ever date?" Jessie inquired.

"Nope she was all over your uncle." Mason answered.

"My greatest mistake." Jenna answered before looking over to her and Tina. "No offense. What I mean I wish I had given Mason a chance. Who knows, we might be married with kids now."

After a few minutes, everyone went it to the kitchen for pie. Jessie wished that she brought an apple pie from work, because she wasn't really a fan of peach. Elena and Caroline were still in the living room.

"Mason why don't you start us off?" Damon suggested. Mason just went and grabbed a slice with his hands. Everyone stared at him.

"I apologize. I'm an animal." He explained. Now he was doing it too.

"Well I hope everyone is okay with me grabbing one of these brownies out of the box." Jessie joked before she took out. She bit into it. Even as a vampire, she still loved chocolate. Jenna restated her regret over never going with Mason. Jessie was surprised that she didn't just kiss him.

"Really, I always pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon remarked.

"We don't have to keep talking about everyone's pasts." Tina remarked, probably sensing her sister's irritation.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you used to be." Mason shot back. Jessie wanted to give both of them a lesson about subtlety. He held up his beer. "How about a toast: to new friends."

Jessie went out into the living room because she couldn't take it in there anymore. Caroline was packing up the markers.

"Would I be the worst friend in the world if I left you to check on Stefan?" Elena asked her.

"You wanna leave?" Caroline asked in surprise. "I don't think that's a good idea, Elena."

"Damon's got everything under control and Jessie's here to keep you company." Elena argued.

"Take it from me. There is nothing worse than a clingy girlfriend." Caroline stated. Jessie couldn't help but wonder what was clingy about trying to see your boyfriend after not seeing him all day.

"I'm not being clingy." Elena replied, looking her friend over. "I'm just concerned because he hasn't been answering my calls. You understand, right?"

"How about I drive you?" Caroline suggested. For once, Jessie had no idea what was going on.

"Sure, I'll be fine with the older people." Jessie remarked.

"Okay let's go." Elena replied before the two of them walked out the door. Before they left, Jessie noticed Caroline letting the air out of her tires for some reason.

Since the two of them left, Jessie decided to help with dishes.

"Jenna just brought out _Guitar Hero_." Mason replied.

"I happen to like Guitar Hero." Damon told Mason. Jessie decided to interrupt before he said something stupid.

"Let me guess. Your favorite song is _Born to Be Wild_ by Steppenwolf." She quipped.

"Yeah enough of the innuendos." Mason stated. "You're hilarious."

"Thank you.' Damon remarked.

"You think that I don't know what this barbecue is about?" Mason responded.

"How do you know about me?" Damon inquired. "Your brother was completely clueless."

"It doesn't matter." Mason explained. "None of us are enemies here. My brother may have hated vampires, but I don't. If she can forgive me for attacking her, I think you can too."

"You didn't tell me about that." Damon said, looking at Jessie.

"It wasn't something that you needed to know." Jessie argued. "He's been helping my sister out. Granted, it didn't work too well, but I'm grateful just the same."

"I'm serious." Mason interrupted. "Let's not spark some age-old feud that we weren't around at the start of."

"So do you expect to believe that you're in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?" Damon asked. What was Damon's obsession with peaches?

"You know he could be here because his brother died." Jessie pointed out.

"I'm here for my family, including the niece that I didn't know that I had." Mason added. "Let's be above this."

Damon shook his and Mason walked away. As soon as Mason's back was turned, Damon grabbed a silver knife.

"Are you crazy?" Jessie whispered.

"You should take your sister home." Damon instructed.

Jessie and Tina began to walk home.

"So why isn't Damon taking me home?" Tina asked.

"Because in my opinion, he's about to do something stupid and try to kill Mason." Jessie answered. "I think you should pray that you still have a boyfriend in the morning. I do not know why Damon couldn't just take the olive branch. Is he racist against werewolves or something?"

"Well that might be a problem." Tina replied. "I think that I might have to have a long talk with him."

"Maybe you should break up with him." Jessie replied. "I'm starting to think about whether relationships between humans and vampires would even work."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tina asked in anger.

"He's a vampire, T. He doesn't grow older." Jessie pointed out. "I can be with Anna because we're both the same. But you and Damon are different. This isn't _Twilight_. You can't turn to be with him. You need to be the normal one. I don't know how things work with Blair, but I know I can't have kids."

"So what I'm just supposed to pop out children?" Tina questioned. "You get to live forever and I'm supposed to be the normal one. What if I don't want to be normal?"

The two were silent for the rest of the walk home. Jessie entered the house found that Anna was waiting for her in bed. That brought a smile to her face.

"So how did the barbecue go?" She questioned.

"The barbecue was pretty good." Jessie admitted. "The food was great. Damon was his usual self. I'm not sure if he'll make it through the night. After the barbecue was not so good. Tina and I got in a fight about Damon and me and Blair and a lot of things. I hate fighting with my sisters."

"Why do you think that Damon might not make it through the night?" Anna asked.

"That's what you got out of that?" The brunette questioned.

"I'm sorry I don't know what to say when it comes to sibling drama." Anna replied. "The closest thing that I ever had to a sibling was Katherine when we were traveling together and I hate her."

"Can we just go to bed now?" Jessie requested with a yawn. "I want to sleep. I'll make up with my sister in the morning."

So things are not great right now. Jessie is on the rocks with her sister, Damon's an idiot, and Katherine is still around. Will things get better? Please don't forget to review.


	18. Kill or Be Killed

Jessie and Anna sat in the former's bed. The repairs were almost done and they would be moving back in soon.

"So did you find anything about that person that could help against Katherine?" Jessie asked.

"No, I probably should have befriended more witches in my time on this planet." Anna explained. "It would definitely make things easier. Then I wouldn't even have needed to kidnap Bonnie in the first place. I would have still needed the grimoire to break the spell on the tomb, but I guess I was too blinded in trying to get my mom out to make any friends."

"So what did you in all those years?" Jessie replied. "Why did you wait 145 years anyway?"

"Well most of my plan involved waiting for Damon to do his stuff and he was waiting for the comet which took 145 years. As for what I did, I've lived in a lot of cities across the country. I've tried a lot of different looks over the years, but my favorite was the 80s Goth look as you may have guessed."

"I never would have guessed that if hadn't told me." Jessie stated with a laugh. "So I have to help out with this park building project today. You're welcome to come if you want."

"I've think about it." Anna replied. "That's sponsored by the Founder's Council isn't it?"

"Yes." Jessie replied. "Well I'm going to go downstairs and talk to Tina. You can use the shower if you want."

Jessie went downstairs and saw both of her sisters were at the table. They were eating breakfast.

"So I want to apologize for last night." Jessie admitted to Tina. "That was out of line for me to say and I didn't mean for it to come out like it did."

"Well I did overreact a little." Tina stated. "I guess I should be glad that I'm human. I would like to point out that it is that time of month that I guess neither of you have any more."

"Trust me. I would gladly take PMS over what I have to deal with now." Blair declared. She then turned to Jessie. "So does that not bother you?"

"I've learned to deal with the smell if menstrual blood." Jessie explained. "It's not as easy with regular blood. That reminds me, I need to get some. I will be right back."

Jessie went and got a bag of blood from her fridge. They were a few left after she grabbed it. She took it downstairs and began to drink it as her father came down.

"Jessie, what did I tell you about blood at the table?" Hank questioned.

"Come on, Dad, I'm not going to spill it." Jessie argued. "So why do we have to do this at the park?"

"Because our family paid for this park." Hank explained. "What if would it look like if we weren't there?

Elsewhere in town, Caroline was preparing to go to the park. As she opened the door, she noticed Jeremy on the other side.

"Jeremy what are you doing here?" Caroline asked in surprise.

"I was wondering you wanted to ditch the park cleanup with me." Jeremy replied.

"I promised my mom that I would help." Caroline stated.

"Well maybe I could take you out on a date some time." Jeremy replied. "It's not like you can kill me."

"Jeremy, I don't know if that's such a good idea." Caroline told him. "Let me point out that the most likely place we would go is the place that Matt works, and I don't know if I'm ready to date yet."

"Well I'll be over at Tyler's house if you change your mind." Jeremy told her.

A little while later, Jessie was at the park. She wore a grey tank top and black pants. Anna decided not to come because she didn't want to get involved in Founder's Council business. Tina was glad to notice that Damon was still alive. Mayor Lockwood gave a speech thanking them and people clapped for them. It felt nice to be recognized even though she hadn't actually done anything.

After all of that was over, Jessie went over to talk to Damon who unloading some boxes.

"So, I see that you and Damon are both still in one piece." Jessie remarked.

"Yeah, but he really wasn't interested in the olive branch." Mason replied. "Now he has ignited something."

"Look Damon may be an idiot, but you don't need to take it out on all of us." She told him.

"I'm still going to uphold our deal." Mason replied. "I believe in honor and I can see that you still have it. I can't say the same for Damon."

"Look Damon is just very stupid. You don't need to start a war with him because that will only end with one or both of you dead." Jessie explained. "Maybe I can apologize on his behalf."

"Yeah, I'm not interested." Mason answered. "You should stick to bottled drinks."

Jessie went to find Caroline. She was glad that they had become friends after Caroline had been turned. It wasn't the traditional way that a friendship started, but she didn't care. She couldn't help but notice that Mason was talking to the sheriff about something, but for once decided to not to listen.

She found that Caroline and Elena were finishing some wood. The blonde was rambling about her mother as they carried buckets of water. She didn't go over because she didn't want to help.

"So your brother asked me out." Caroline remarked.

"What did you say?" Elena questioned.

"I told him no because I'm not ready to date yet." Caroline stated. Jessie thought she and Jeremy might make a good couple.

"I don't know if I'd want you to date him anyway." Elena replied. "I think Jeremy's been with enough vampires in his lifetime, no offense."

"Maybe you're right, but he does have his ring." Caroline pointed out. A little girl then came up to Jessie with a cup of lemonade.

"Would you like some lemonade?" She asked.

"No thank you." She replied, remembering what Mason had told her. There could have been vervain in it. "I'm not really thirsty right now."

Pretty much at the same time, she noticed Damon drinking some and he spit it out. There was definitely vervain in it.

She went over by the river where Elena and Caroline were sitting.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Elena and Stefan are fighting." Caroline explained.

"About what?" Jessie questioned.

"Katherine." Elena answered. "Stefan thinks that we shouldn't be together because Katherine might hurt me. Apparently she's in love with him."

"Well I don't think that you or any of us are really equipped to fight her." Jessie pointed out.

Caroline then noticed her mom on the phone. The blonde walked over to her mother and apparently she had some work to do.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." Jessie replied.

"We should follow her." Caroline stated.

They found a good spot to listen and Jessie and Caroline used their vampire hearing and heard the sounds of gunshots and Damon and Stefan grunting in pain.

"We need to hurry." Jessie replied.

While this was happening, Blair and Tina were helping their dad plant some bushes.

"I should probably see Mason to see if I can find the right kind of chains." Blair remarked.

"Well I was going to put in a stronger door." Hank replied. "But I do think some chains that won't break would be pretty good too."

"Well it's good thing that you only went out the door. It would have really sucked if you had destroyed my room." Tina remarked. Both Blair and her father glared at her. "Okay I guess that wasn't funny."

The teenagers walked through the woods as they tried to find where the sheriff had taken Stefan and Damon.

"I need being here." Caroline stated as she noticed some leaves with dried blood on them. She then recognized it as Matt's blood. It must have been where they had made out and she had accidentally injured and fed on him.

"What are you three doing out here?" Mason asked. The three girls looked up at him.

"Have you seen Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, Elena, I've seen Stefan." Mason replied sinisterly as he began to walk toward them. "I've seen Damon too."

"Where are they?" Elena replied.

"Why don't you ask your friends?" He asked. He then looked at Caroline specifically. "Does your mother know what you are?"

"Mason, stop this." Jessie ordered.

"If you attack me our deal will be off." Mason replied as he grabbed the doppelganger by the throat. Jessie and Caroline both got ready to attack. Mason tightened his hold. "Careful, necks snap easily."

"I can take you." Caroline replied.

"Deal's off." Jessie added.

"Hit me with your best shot." Mason challenged.

Caroline rushed over and pushed Mason off. Jessie took Elena. Caroline kicked Mason in the groin and then kicked him in her decision. Jessie then raised her leg and kicked him hard into a tree, almost knocking it down. Jessie wanted to throw up her arms like a soccer player who just scored a goal.

"Let's go." Caroline replied as the two brunettes followed her.

Jessie heard another gunshot and knew that they were getting close. They stopped in front of some kind of cellar.

"What is that?" Elena asked.

Jessie and Caroline both listened to what was happening inside.

"He's not going to talk." Liz said from down below. "Let's kill them both."

"It's my mom." Caroline remarked.

Elena began to run down there and Caroline grabbed her arm.

"Elena, no." Caroline told her.

"We have to stop her." Elena argued.

"This is going to get messy." Jessie remarked.

"I can't." Caroline argued. "I don't want my mom to know this about me."

Jessie meanwhile was wondering if she should really go into a possible deathtrap.

Elena ran down immediately after Caroline let her go.

"Let's do this." Liz ordered. "Each with a stake in the heart, then burn them both."

"It sounds like there are three of them down there." Jessie remarked. "We have to do something now that Elena's down there. We don't know that they won't to kill her."

Elena opened the gate and one of the deputies grabbed her and threw her in, pointing a gun at her.

"Okay we go in on three." Caroline stated.

"3!" Jessie shouted as they rushed down the stairs. They sped around as the two of them rushed over to and each of them bit into a deputy, sucking them to point of death. Liz raised her gun, only to look and see that one of the vampires was her daughter. She immediately dropped it.

"Hi Mom." Caroline remarked with blood covering her mouth.

Elena and Jessie were in charge of removing the wooden bullets from Damon and Stefan. That wasn't exactly something that Jessie had signed up. After Jessie had cleaned out Damon, he began to drink from one of the bodies. Stefan was more reluctant to do so. Jessie took out her phone, knowing that she would have to call her dad.

"What's up?" Hank asked.

"Sheriff Forbes tried to kill Stefan and Damon after Mason told her they were vampires." Jessie explained. "She's fine, but the two deputies that were with aren't. They're kind of dead. I had to do it, Dad. It wasn't right to do it like this. I mean if either of them had attacked someone, that's one thing, but this was basically a hate crime."

"What are you going to do with her?" Hank asked, taking everything in.

"I can't talk anymore, Dad." Jessie replied as Damon got up.

"This is a most unfortunate situation." He commented. "Two deputies dead and you: what are we going to do with you?"

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" Caroline requested, only to get no answer. "Mom? Mom, please? Look, I know that we don't get along, and that you hate me, but I'm your daughter and you'll do this for me, right? He will kill you."

"Then kill me." Liz stated. "I don't want to live in a world where my daughter is a monster. Kill me now."

Damon walked closer and looked like he might break the sheriff's neck. He grabbed her.

"Damon, don't." Elena told him.

"Relax, no one's killing anybody." Damon remarked. He then whispered into her ear. "You're my friend."

They all looked around at the mess that Jessie had predicted before they went in.

"We've gotta clean this up." Damon said.

Jessie decided to let them take care of everything and she realized that she needed to get back to her family. She also needed to wash the blood off of her face.

She made her way home and Anna was downstairs.

"Where is everyone?" Jessie asked.

"They're in the kitchen." Anna explained. "Looks like you had an interesting day. I'm sort of glad that I didn't go."

Jessie went to the bathroom and cleaned her face off before she walked into the kitchen to face her father. He didn't look happy.

"Dad, I hope you're not mad at me." She replied.

"Well I am trying to understand this." Hank admitted. "Did you really kill somebody?"

"Yes." Jessie admitted. "I didn't have a choice. They had guns. We needed to act fast and that was the quickest solution."

"Where's Liz now?" Hank inquired.

"Damon was going to keep at the boarding house until the vervain left her system and then compel her to forget." Jessie explained. "They probably would have tried to kill us if we didn't kill them. One of them pointed a gun at Elena. I wish it didn't have to go down like this. I saw the way that she looked at Caroline. She was terrified of her. Please don't tell me that you feel that way about me."

Hank walked over and gave Jessie a hug.

"I don't think that we can trust Mason anymore." He then said. "Blair, I'm sorry, but we'll have to find some other way."

Jessie went upstairs and there was Anna.

"I need to shower." She remarked.

"I could join you." Anna offered.

"As tempting as that may be, I don't think it's a good idea." Jessie admitted. "Today was a long day. I wish just that we could have a week where nobody tries to kill anyone else: no more torture, no more attempted murders, no more anything."

"I don't think that's likely as long as Katherine's around." Anna admitted. "How about a day?"

"A normal day would be good." Jessie replied before she entered the bathroom.

I know Anna is doing as much right now, but she will be appearing more in the next chapter and of course she'll be Jessie's date to the masquerade. What do you guys think about the Caroline and Jeremy stuff that's developing? Do you like it? Please don't forget to review.


	19. Plan B

It turned out Jessie did get her wish and managed to get two relatively normal days in a row. The most eventful thing that happened during those two days was her family moving back into the repaired house. Sheriff Forbes was still being held in the Salvatore house and the young vampire woke up in her much more comfortable bed. Anna was even in it, having snuck in there after her father gone to bed. She looked over as her girlfriend slept.

"You're staring." Anna remarked quietly.

"I'm gazing." Jessie replied. "It was like for a few seconds at max."

"It's creepy." The older vampire responded.

"It's romantic." Jessie refuted. "We should probably get up."

"Not yet." Anna replied as she pulled Jessie into a make out session.

"I don't know if this is the best time." Jessie remarked as Anna kissed her face and neck. "I don't want my dad to find out about this."

"He's not going to stake me because I'm having sex with you." Anna argued.

"I wouldn't give him any ideas." Jessie responded. "I need to get in the shower."

"Let's go." Anna replied.

"Just me." Jessie told her. "Maybe we can do that some time my dad isn't home, but will you please come with me today to the Lockwood charity thing? I mean we're preparing for the masquerade, which I definitely want you to come to."

"Do you think it's a good idea for any of us to be there after what Mason did?" Anna inquired.

"We should be there to keep him in line." Jessie argued. "I mean Caroline and I wailed on him the other day."

"You know next time that we're all alone, I want to show you something," Anna told her. "I'm not telling you what it is, but you'll like it. I promise."

"I love you, Anna." Jessie replied as she got out of bed.

"I love you too." Anna reciprocated.

Meanwhile, Tina was at the Salvatore house she knocked on the door and Damon answered it, like she hoped.

"We need to talk." The blonde stated.

"What do we need to talk about?" Damon asked.

"Well for starters, Tyler has to kill someone to become a werewolf." She replied. "Also Mason is looking for some kind of moonstone."

"That's very interesting." Damon responded, looking her over. "But that's not the only reason that you're here is it?"

"Attacking Mason like that was stupid and reckless, and I know a lot about stupid and reckless. You would be dead if Jessie and Caroline hadn't saved the day." She told him.

"Got it." He said. "So do you have any idea where the moonstone is?"

"At the moment, no." Tina answered.

Later in the day, Jessie and Anna arrived at the Lockwood house. Jessie wore a strapless emerald dress. As she walked around, she happened to hear Jenna talking to Stefan about how Elena and Stefan were supposedly still together and doing things in Elena's bed that morning. She didn't know why Elena lied about that, but it probably wasn't her business.

"So have you decided what you're going to wear to the masquerade yet?" Jessie asked Anna.

"Probably a dress, heels, and a mask." Anna answered cheekily.

"Yes, but what kind of dress, heels, and mask?" Jessie inquired.

"Black, black, and…black." Anna replied

"You know the only reason I put up with you is because I love you, right?" The brunette asked.

"Yup." Anna told her. "So what exactly are we supposed to be doing here anyway?"

"You can sort through some of the old dresses." Hank suggested as he handed them a box of clothes.

"I remember when these were in style." Anna mused. "I hated them."

After a few minutes, Jessie walked across the lawn with a sorted box. She managed to catch a conversation between Stefan and Mason.

"Hey Mason." The vampire said as he walked by.

"Hey Stefan." The werewolf responded nervously "I wasn't you here…or anywhere."

"Yeah, I had this little accident." Stefan replied confidently. "But I'm fine now."

"What did you do to Sheriff Forbes?" He whispered.

"She's fine too." Jessie interrupted. "She's a little tied up right now, but otherwise fine. You'll have to do your own dirty work, though."

"Got it." Mason replied in fear he walked away, accidentally bumping Bonnie in the process. "Sorry."

"What do you want?" Jessie asked the witch.

"I just had a vision." Bonnie explained. "When I touched him, I saw him and Elena kissing."

"It couldn't have been Elena." Stefan denied.

"But it might have been Katherine." Jessie offered before she walked away. She found Anna going through one of the many boxes of masks, apparently looking for a black one and apparently having trouble. "So I'm pretty sure that Mason is romantically involved with Katherine."

"Well that doesn't surprise me, considering she's a megaslut." Anna replied. "But I guess this means that you need to trust him even less than you do right now."

Damon then walked over.

"We're having a discussion of what I like to call the de facto Vampire League." He declared as he pulled Jessie along and Anna followed her. There was where they met Stefan.

"So what's so important that your 'vampire league' must meet?" Jessie asked facetiously.

"You may know that Mason is even more dangerous now that he is working with and doing other things with Katherine." Stefan declared.

"She's with Mason Lockwood?" Damon asked in disbelief. "Werewolf aside, the guy's a surfer."

"He's hot." Jessie replied. "It's not that hard to believe."

"Plus Katherine has trouble getting into people's pants." Anna added. "He probably thinks that she loves him, even though Katherine is not capable of love."

"Maybe Katherine wants the moonstone too." Damon suggested. "She must want the curse broken too."

"What curse are we talking about?" Jessie asked.

"The Curse of the Sun and the Moon." Stefan answered. "It supposedly explains why werewolves only change on a full moon and why vampires can't walk in the day."

"You know I've been around for over 600 years and never heard of this." Anna remarked. "How are we getting this moonstone anyway?"

"Jeremy is getting it from Tyler." Damon answered.

"What's wrong with you, involving Jeremy in this?" Jessie asked.

Eventually, Stefan and Damon tried to convince Bonnie to get them to help. Jessie sighed and walked over knowing she would need to step in.

"Did you know that Mason threatened to kill Elena by snapping her neck?" She asked. "So why don't you just get off your high horse and do something good for a change?"

"She means that in the nicest way possible." Stefan added to which frowned. She didn't need someone to talk for her.

That eventually led to Bonnie giving Mason an aneurysm and she and Damon taking him back to the boarding house. Jessie went back over to see Anna.

"So from what I hear, Damon is going to be torturing Mason." She declared. "I don't know if you're interested in seeing that."

"Well I mainly want to see Katherine tortured, but I'll take what I can get." Anna admitted. "Plus I've already found the mask that I want to wear. Let's go."

The two of them then ditched the Lockwood place and headed to the boarding house. When they got there, Mason was chained to a chair. Bonnie was headed out the door.

"Did you find it?" Jessie asked.

"It's in a well…somewhere." Bonnie answered.

"You mean that well on the old Lockwood property?" Jessie asked. Bonnie looked confused. "Fine, I'll take you there."

"I think I'm going to stay here." Anna declared. "Like I said, I want to see him tortured. I'm kind of twisted like that."

"And that's something I like about you." Jessie replied before kissing Anna. "I shouldn't be gone long."

Jessie left and Damon began to heat up a poker from the fireplace before using it to burn him. He cried out in pain.

"So is there anything in particular that you're hoping to gain from this?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I need information." Damon remarked. "But I also want him to feel as much pain as I did from being shot several times. Let's start by asking how you know Katherine. I have all day and I imagine she has most of the day. So just tell me and I won't have to hurt you."

Jessie went out to the well. It was covered but no problem for her to open. She looked down and couldn't see it. She then sighed and began to take off her dress.

"What are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't want to ruin my dress by getting it wet." Jessie explained as she took it off. "I'm going down there. I'll come back up when I get it."

She jumped into the well and quickly noticed that her skin was being burned. She realized that she just jumped into a trap.

"HELP!" She cried up. "THIS WELL IS FULL OF VERVAIN!"

She quickly began to lose consciousness. Before she did, she heard Caroline's voice, but was unable to make out the words.

Back inside the boarding house, Damon was preparing the poker again.

"So when did you meet Katherine?" Anna asked.

"Did she seduce you or tell you that she loved you?" Damon asked.

Anna then went through the box of stuff.

"Looks like we've got some wolfsbane." She replied. "It's an easy way to hurt a werewolf and it's also toxic to humans."

Damon rubbed some against Mason and sure enough, it harmed him to Damon's delight.

"What's Katherine doing here?" Damon asked.

"She's here with me!" Mason shouted. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"I'm sorry. I forgot to offer you something to eat." Damon remarked before he shoved the plant in Mason's mouth.

"Okay, even I think this is too much." Anna declared. "I think the guards at Guantanamo would think this is too much."

At the well, Caroline and Bonnie were preparing to lower Tina down, who had heard from Damon. Jessie was lying face down in the water with notable burns all over her body. Tina tied the chain around her sister's body.

"Pull her up!" She shouted before Jessie and the chain began to ascend. The two girls up top set her down on the ground. Tina then found the stone, but also found several snakes. After some struggling, she managed to get away without being bitten.

The human then looked over her sister. She was in pretty bad shape. She found a sharp rock and slashed her wrist with it before feeding the blood into her sister's mouth. At that point, she could see the wounds were beginning to heal. Jessie opened her eyes a moment and looked at her sister, before falling back to sleep.

In the boarding house, Damon was continuing his torture of Damon. At that time, Anna received a text message from Tina.

"What do you want with the moonstone?" Damon asked. "I'll put this in your eyes."

"Damon, he's not going to say anything." Anna argued. "I have to go."

"It's in the well!" Mason exclaimed.

"I knew where it was. I want to know why you want it and what it does." Damon clarified.

"I'm getting it for Katherine." Mason answered. "She's going to use it to lift the curse. She wants to break it so we can be together. She loves me."

"Mason, I hate to break it to you, but Katherine doesn't love anyone." Anna remarked. "She loves sex and she loves to mess with people, but she doesn't love you."

"She's just going to rip your heart out." Damon added. "Let me save her the trouble. You should go."

"Damon what are you going to do?" Anna asked.

"Go!" Damon commanded before he reached into Mason's chest. Anna felt the need to vomit, even though vampires couldn't do so. Mason died instantly as Damon pulled his key organ out. Anna ran away as fast as she could.

A few minutes later, Caroline returned and went straight to her mom.

"So I pulled Jessie out of this well and she was all messed up." Caroline explained. "Bonnie and I got along. I think I'm making progress with her."

"You're exactly the same." Liz stated. "You might even be better. You're strong and confident."

"Thank you." Caroline told her.

"You don't have to take my memories away. I can keep your secret." Her mother added. "If you're worried about them, just say that you compelled me. I won't tell. I'll never do anything to hurt you."

"We never talk like this." Caroline remarked. "But when it comes down to it, I don't know if you can trust them. You and Damon may never be friends again. I have to do this. _You've been sick with the flu. You don't remember what you saw me do or Jessie, and you don't know about any vampires in Mystic Falls. When will get home, you'll think everything is how it was before we went to the park."_

Caroline went crying by the time that she finished.

After about two hours, Jessie woke up on her bed. She didn't remember being moved there.

"What happened?" Jessie asked weakly. "I remember going down a well full of vervain and I think I saw Tina."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you." Anna replied. "I didn't think something like this would happen. Mason's dead."

"Did someone get the moonstone?" Jessie asked.

"Tina got it." Anna explained. "She saved you and then gave it to Bonnie."

"I'm sorry." Jessie apologized.

"What do you do have to be sorry for?" Anna asked her.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to take care of myself." Jessie told her. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to be strong for you."

"You remember this morning how I told that you I wanted to do something with you?" Anna asked as Jessie nodded. "I want you to hold your wrist out and bite into mine."

Jessie didn't know why, but did so and Anna also bit into her wrist. She began to drink Anna's blood as while her lover did the same. I felt so good. She was starting to feel a lot better. After about a minute, Anna released and she decided she should the same. She felt like she was back to normal strength suddenly.

"What was that?" Jessie asked licking her lips.

"That was blood sharing." Anna answered. "It's the most intimate thing that two vampires can do with each other. It's better than sex."

"It was pretty amazing." Jessie agreed. Suddenly her phone began to ring. She was annoyed but answered Elena. "Hello? What? She did? I can't believe it. Well thanks for letting me know."

She hung up and then looked at Anna.

"So you heard everything that she said, right? I don't need to tell you what happened to Jenna?" Jessie asked as Anna nodded in response. "I can't believe Katherine would do that."

"That bitch is going down." The older vampire stated.

Since it's always Stefan that goes down the well, I decided Jessie should do it. And her sister was useful. On top of that Jessie and Anna bloodshared. Isn't that romantic? Now are you ready for a little masquerade because that's what coming next? Please don't forget to review.


	20. Masquerade

Jessie was at the Grill when Caroline walked in. Matt was working the front of the store. Caroline fumbled through her words before she went to the bathroom. Jessie decided to follow her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. It was then that she noticed Elena, except her hair was curled and she was wearing purple.

"I'm glad that you're both here." Katherine remarked as she pushed Caroline against the wall. "Let's get down to it. I need a message delivered. I don't know who has the moonstone, but tell them I want it or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood. Bring it to me tonight at the masquerade ball."

That led to the two of them meeting up at the Salvatore house to relay the message.

"She wants to do it in public." Stefan remarked. "Killing Mason threw her off-guard."

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate." Damon added.

"Guys, I really don't think we should take this lightly." Jessie commented. "Desperate or not, Jenna did almost die."

"Can't we just give her the moonstone?" Caroline suggested.

"No." All three of them told her. Jessie then made her way toward the front door.

"We'll get everyone, but Elena, here together." Jessie remarked.

"Well I'm going to kill her at the masquerade ball." Damon stated.

"No, I'm going to kill her." Stefan responded.

"While you're busy deciding who's Spartacus, I'm going to tell Anna. What about we meet back here in an hour?" Jessie told them.

Jessie went home and found Anna in her room. Her dad and sisters weren't because they were involved in the last stage of setup. Plus her sisters still needed to get their dresses.

"Hi." Anna greeted her.

"Hi." Jessie reciprocated. "So there's going to be a _slight_ change of plans involving the dance."

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Well simply put, Katherine wants the moonstone and much of tonight will involve a plan to kill her." Jessie explained.

"Okay I can't be more excited about this." Anna admitted. "So there's no one here and you probably need a shower after a long day at work."

Jessie could only smile. She walked into the bathroom and Anna followed behind her.

After the two of them got out of the shower, they grabbed their dresses. They heard some footsteps and Anna rushed to her room. It was good because Hank came up and knocked on the door.

"Are you getting ready now?" He asked, not wanting to go in.

"Actually, Anna and I were going to get ready at the boarding house." Jessie explained as she started to dress. "A bunch of us are going to go together."

"Is Tina going with you?" Her father questioned.

"I have to talk to her about that." Jessie admitted.

After she was dressed, she went to see her blonde sister.

"So tonight, we're planning to kill Katherine." Jessie said bluntly. "You shouldn't be involved in this. You really shouldn't be involved in this, but since you saved me from that vervain well, I'll give you the choice. It will be very dangerous."

"I think I want to stay out of danger." Tina told her. "There were snakes in that well. I mean all of this is too much for me."

"Then I may see you at the masquerade and hope to see you after we get home. If you see anyone who looks like Elena, stay away. Try to stick with a crowd at all costs." Jessie instructed.

Shortly afterwards, Jessie let Bonnie into the Salvatore house. She was confused at why everyone was there.

"I got Stefan's text." The witch said. "What's going on?"

"We're gonna kill Katherine." Jeremy remarked as he walked by.

"I can explain." Stefan replied. "We're going to kill Katherine."

Alaric was busy explaining how to use his weapons. Jessie was taking in what everyone was doing. She decided to listen to what Bonnie was saying to Stefan.

"I know you Elena and want to be with her, but it's risky." Bonnie remarked. "So many people could get hurt."

"I'm not doing this for Elena." Stefan replied. "Well I am, but I mostly am doing this so Katherine can't hurt anyone else like she hurt Jenna."

"I don't know, Stefan." Bonnie responded. Jessie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Look, Katherine knows me and she knows I won't try to kill her in the open." Stefan explained. "That gives us the advantage."

"I could do a spell to trap her." Bonnie agreed.

"We can get her away from everyone." Stefan concurred. "Please?"

"Okay." Bonnie replied.

After the plan was in action, Stefan stood up in the center of a circle which all of the participants had formed.

"So Ric is with Elena." Stefan remarked. "If anyone wants to back out now, we won't hold it against you."

Everyone gave their affirmatives

"All right, tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart." Damon announced.

That night, everyone was dressed in their finest. Jessie had a brown dress with white flowers on it and a red mask. She stood next to Anna who was her date. Officially, Caroline was with Jeremy and Bonnie and Stefan were together, but that was only for show. Everyone decided to get to their designated areas. Jessie and Anna stood outside of the room that they planned to trap Katherine in. They were supposed to keep people out.

"I can't believe that I agreed to this part." Jessie replied. "How long are we going to have to guard this room?"

"Just until Caroline gives us the signal." Anna explained. "There's no reason why can't dance with each other up here."

"There's no music up here." Jessie pointed out. Anna took out her phone and smiled. She chose a song from her collection of indie music and let it play before pulling Jessie into a dancing position

_Ooh ooh hey yeah  
Ooh ooh hey yeah_

_Take all my vicious words and turn them into something good  
Take all my preconceptions and let the truth be understood  
Take all my prized possessions and leave only what I need  
Take all my pieces of doubt and let me be what's underneath_

_Courage is when you're afraid  
But you keep on moving anyway  
Courage is when you're in pain  
But you keep on living anyway_

"What's this song called?" Jessie asked.

"It's called 'Courage' by Orianthi and Lacey Moseley of Flyleaf." Anna explained as Jeremy and Bonnie came upstairs.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Jessie asked the witch. "Can you really do the spell we need?"

"Yes." Bonnie answered. "I don't really want to, but I can make sure that she doesn't leave this room.

"Do you think I can have some advice?" Jeremy asked as the girls listened. "I need to know what to do about Caroline. I really like her. I don't know why I'm just feeling this now, but I am. She knows that I like her, but I don't know how to make her like me back."

"Well just try to be her friend." Jessie suggested. "That's how it started with us, albeit in a very dysfunctional way. Regardless, just be her friend and maybe once she sees how nice you are, she'll like you back."

"You know I never thought I'd be asking for you relationship advice after everything that happened with us." Jeremy replied with a laugh.

"Well we're friends." Anna replied. "You deserve to be happy."

Outside, Blair was starting to explore. She couldn't help but that Elena Gilbert seemed to be wearing an uncharacteristically short dress for her. Still it looked nice on her. The thing about being a college student was not many of her friends had showed up.

Using her werewolf hearing, she was able to hear across the yard. Eavesdropping was more of her sister's thing, but she couldn't help herself.

"Dance with me." Elena told Stefan.

"No." Stefan replied. That was odd. Were the two of them fighting?

"Fine, then tell me who I should kill." The doppelganger replied. That was very odd. Maybe it was some weird joke, but it got Stefan's attention.

She then walked over to where the two were dancing. She at least wanted to know where her younger sister was.

"Hey, Stefan, I can't find Jessie." She remarked. "By the way, Elena, I love that dress. It looks good on you."

"Thanks." Katherine replied. "I love that necklace, but it's twisted. Let me fix it."

Not knowing who she was dealing with, Blair let her. Katherine shattered her spine, seemingly killing her. Though, since Katherine didn't know about the secret Lockwood child, she wasn't dead. Stefan tried to carry her away when she suddenly came back to life.

"What happened?" The werewolf asked. "How and why did Elena do that to me? How am I not dead?"

"That's not Elena, that's her vampire doppelganger, Katherine." Stefan explained. "You heal because that's one of your powers. Do you feel okay?"

"My back's kind of sore." Blair admitted.

"You should go inside." Stefan suggested. "But don't let her see you, because she might try to rip your heart out, which will kill you."

Back inside, Jessie was beginning to get bored. Stefan and Damon had just entered the room. Apparently Katherine had tried to kill Blair, but it didn't work because she was a werewolf.

"How long is all of this going to take?" She asked in frustration.

"Katherine's very smart." Anna replied. "It's going to take a lot to get her to fall into our trap."

At that time, Jessie got a text.

"Well Jeremy is starting his part." She remarked. "Hopefully we won't have to wait that much longer."

After a few minutes, Jessie got the signal from Caroline. They were apparently in the clear.

"Finally." She stated. "Now I want to go and dance with you outside."

"The music won't be as good outside." Anna declared. "And shouldn't we find your sister to make sure that she's okay first?"

"I supposed you're right." Jessie sighed.

"Don't worry. After Katherine's dead, we'll have a lot more free time." Anna replied as she rubbed Jessie's back. That caused the other girl to let out a soft moan.

The two went down the stairs and found Blair.

Caroline went off alone and as she hoped Katherine found her. Though, she wasn't looking forward to the pain of being pressed against the wall.

"What are Stefan and Damon up to?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know." Caroline lied.

"I've got Jeremy Gilbert luring me out to the lake." Katherine explained. "What's going on? I've already killed you once. Don't make me do it again."

"They're trying to kill you." Caroline choked out.

"Where's the moonstone?" Katherine asked, letting go of the blonde's throat.

"Bonnie has it." The young vampire answered.

"Take me to her." Katherine ordered as she began to drag Katherine by her hair.

Jessie went outside after being assured of her family's safety. It was there she noticed Jeremy talking to Elena…wait what?

"What are you doing here?" Jessie asked.

"You're supposed to be at home." Anna added.

"Jeremy was just informing me of your plan to kill Katherine." Elena told them.

"Note to self, don't count on Alaric to do anything." Jessie said aloud.

Caroline managed to get Katherine into the room and it wasn't long before Damon shot a stake through her back.

Outside, Katherine started to bleed suddenly from her back.

"What's happening?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh no." Anna remarked before Elena started to bleed again. "It's a linking spell. She must be linked to Katherine. I can heal her with some blood, but if they kill Katherine, she'll die too. I'm guessing we don't want her to be a vampire."

Jessie rushed up the stairs as fast as she could. She made it there just as Stefan was about to drive a stake into Katherine's heart.

"Stop!" She shouted. "Everything that you're doing to her is hurting Elena."

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side?" Katherine asked as she got up.

"Jessie, go make sure she's okay." Stefan ordered.

"Anna's giving her some blood." Jessie explained.

"Doesn't that mean if we turn Elena, we'd kill Katherine?" Damon asked. Katherine looked shocked.

"We're not doing that, Damon." Stefan argued.

At that point, Jessie texted Bonnie to find the witch.

Outside, Anna held Elena as another cut appeared. Jeremy looked at the wound in shock.

"Jeremy, I've got this under control." She explained. "You should go find Caroline and tell her about this."

"Okay." Jeremy said as he went to find Caroline inside.

"Did it work?" The blonde asked.

"We had a bit of a complication." Jeremy admitted. "Basically, she and Elena are linked and Elena's here, so we can't kill her now."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Caroline asked in frustration.

"I don't think there's anything that we can do." Jeremy replied. "I guess they'll let us know how it turns out."

Back in the room, Jessie stood outside, not wanting to be locked in.

"Why don't you come in?" Katherine taunted. "I can tell you all about how I killed your sister."

"Actually, you didn't." Jessie explained. "I guess Mason forgot to tell you about how Blair is the child of an affair between my mother and the old Mayor Lockwood."

"So there's another werewolf in town." Katherine replied. "I guess I didn't need to make another one. Oh well, now we'll have two."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

Downstairs, Blair heard the sounds of a fight between Matt and Tyler and rushed upstairs.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked. She rushed over and tore Matt away from Tyler. Then he rushed up and charged at him. Blair then grabbed him and used a sleeper hold on him.

"Matt failed." A girl named Sarah murmured. She was holding a letter opener. "If Matt fails, I can't."

"Tyler, look out." Blair screamed. Tyler turned around as she stabbed him. He suddenly flipped her, hitting her neck on the desk. Blair heard it snap. "Oh no."

Tyler tried to wake her up. Blair went over to her brother.

"She's dead, Tyler." Blair stated. Tyler began to freak out and suddenly his eyes turned golden. As if the dead body wasn't confirmation, that was. "Yeah, this is not good."

In the room, Jessie stood outside, wishing Bonnie would hurry up.

"You bargained the moonstone to fake your death." Stefan declared.

"Good for you figuring things out." Katherine declared. "And it would have worked if people hadn't found out that I wasn't in the tomb. I blame you."

She was looking at Damon then turned to Jessie.

"And also you chinky little girlfriend." She spat at Jessie. That was the last straw. She charged in and began to choke Katherine.

"Go ahead." Katherine choked out. "You're only killing Elena."

Jessie let go and sighed, knowing she was now stuck in the room. After Stefan tried to dig some more which Katherine only answered by declaring her love for Stefan, Katherine's witch came up holding the moonstone. She handed it to Katherine and suddenly Katherine started to fall over in pain.

"The spell on this room has been lifted." The witch explained. "I'm sorry for my part in this."

"So can we kill her now?" Jessie asked, grabbed one of the stakes.

"I have a better idea." Stefan declared.

Apparently, Damon was going to put her in the tomb. Jessie went to find Anna who was with Elena. She looked a better.'

"So are you okay to get home?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Elena declared.

"Just be careful." Anna instructed. "My blood will be in your system for a little while."

"Okay." Elena agreed.

Anna then looked to Jessie.

"Now how about we go find your family and get out of here?" She suggested.

As they walked away, neither noticed a man put a rag of chloroform on Elena before she got to her car and drag her off.

So, I haven't quite decided how I'm going to use Jessie in the rest of the episodes yet. I can tell you that this story will end at the end of Season 2. Also Blair and Tyler will be going through growing pains together. Please don't forget to review.


	21. Rose

In the morning, Jessie was getting ready for school while Blair was getting ready for class. She was currently wearing a grey long-sleeved t-shirt and black pants.

"So Sarah attacked Tyler and he whipped her over his shoulder and her neck snapped as it hit the desk." Blair explained.

"Well we can't have Tyler ending up like Mason." Anna remarked.

"Does Matt remember anything?" Jessie asked.

"He must have been compelled." Blair explained. "Sarah seemed pretty spacy too. It must have been Katherine. So I covered for him."

"That's probably a good idea." Jessie agreed. "I don't think Mason said anything to him about vampires."

"But now we have another werewolf." Anna pointed out.

"I'm going to help him." Blair promised.

"Talk about the blind leading the blind." Anna commented.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Blair asked in frustration. "I am the only one in town who has experience with this kind of thing."

"Okay, but don't tell him about Mason's death or anything about vampires." Anna instructed. "And don't tell his mom either. Just call it sibling bonding."

"Well we should be going." Jessie remarked. "So are you going to be around for dinner tonight or are you going to be with Tyler."

"I don't know." Blair answered before the two vampires went out the door.

The school was kind of somber considering Sarah's death. There was even a memorial by her locker. Jessie didn't know why Katherine had to turn some innocent human into a sacrificial lamb. Anna had to go to her locker which was nowhere near Jessie's. It was at that point, Jessie found Jeremy talking to Stefan.

"Hey Jeremy." The male vampire said.

"Elena's gotta let me know if I'm supposed to cover for her." Jeremy replied. "I mean Jenna's cool with the two of you, but you guys are pushing it."

Jessie couldn't help but wonder if Elena had slept over at the boarding house wouldn't she be with Stefan?

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked. Now things were starting to look bad.

"You and Elena…look I'm glad you guys are back together, but if she's gonna sleep over you gotta…" Jeremy explained before being cut off. She actually aware they had broken up.

"Wait hold on a minute." Stefan interrupted. "We're not back together."

"So then she didn't stay over at your house?" Jessie asked after over. Stefan shook his head. "Damn it, this is bad."

"If she didn't stay over at your place, where is she?" Jeremy asked. "Mrs. Lockwood said that her car was still in the driveway."

"Do you think it's possible she could have been kidnapped?" Jessie asked. Stefan then took out his phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Damon." Stefan answered.

"Well I'm going to leave the rescue to you guys." Jessie replied. "It seems like whenever I try to do something heroic, I screw it up."

"You saved Anna." Jessie pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was because I had the power of love on my side." Jessie explained. "I guess I could ask Anna if she has any idea who might have taken her because she hung out with Katherine for a while."

After history was over, she did just that.

"So do you know if Katherine had any enemies that could have possibly mistaken Elena for her?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know of any enemies, but I can tell you that Katherine seemed to be against us staying here in 1864." Anna replied. "You know now that I think of it, she might have purposely instigated the massacre so she could fake her death. The only thing I want to know is why she left Noah and I standing."

"I think if we try to get inside of Katherine's head, we'll only end up giving ourselves migraines." Jessie replied. "So what do you think the best way to find Elena would be?"

"I know Emily would have used a locator spell." Anna stated.

"Well let's see if we can get Bonnie to do one." Jessie suggested. "Just to be clear, I don't want to go with and I would appreciate if you stayed with me. We don't know what we are up against here."

"Okay." Anna agreed. "I have to go. Do you wish I was all of your classes now?"

"Kind of." Jessie admitted.

Sometime during school hours, Alaric managed to reserve his room so they could cast the spell. It involved Bonnie using a blood connection to Jeremy. Jessie had to look away when she made the cut.

From there, Jeremy let his blood fall on the map and Bonnie cast a spell that allowed the blood to move to across the map.

"Is it bad that I want to lick the blood off that map if though it probably tastes like ink?" Jessie whispered to Anna.

"It probably means that we should pilfer some more of the Salvatore's stash." Anna whispered back. "We can do that while they're away."

"She's there." Bonnie replied as Jessie went over and saw the spot was near Reidsville, North Carolina.

"That's 300 miles away." Jeremy commented.

"We need a more exact location than that." Stefan remarked.

"She can't give you a better one." Anna explained.

"We can map it." Jeremy suggested. "Google Earth will show us what's around there."

After school, Jessie began to walk out to the parking lot. She had finally managed to convince her dad to give her license back to her. She noticed Tyler was playing basketball. He managed to dunk on the hoop. He probably shouldn't have been able to jump that high.

"He's showing off." Anna commented.

"Well what am I supposed to do about it?" Jessie challenged. "Why is he walking this way?"

"I'm gonna go the boarding house." Anna remarked. Jessie sighed as she tried to get away from Tyler, but he cornered her near the school buses.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"I heard you talking about me." He remarked. "How do you and your friend know about me?"

"What would I know about you and how would you be able to hear me?" Jessie lied.

"You're lying." Tyler accused.

"No, I'm not so get out of my face." She told him before she pushed him into the bus. It left a bigger dent than she wanted.

"How did you do that?" He asked in shock. "If you know something, you've gotta tell me because I can't handle this."

"Look my sister told me that you accidentally killed Sarah and you're in shock." Jessie replied. "But you're going to get through this. Now I have to go. I have work today."

Tyler looked at her trying to be threatening. She wasn't perturbed by it and he walked away, but not without kicking at a trashcan way too hard at a car. It was a good thing it wasn't her car.

She called Anna as soon as she got into work.

"I think Tyler suspects something." She stated. "I didn't tell him anything, but I did kind of display my strength."

"Well, just keep denying it." Anna suggested. "We can't tell him about us."

"Okay." Jessie agreed. "I love you. I'll see you when I get off."

Jeremy was at home. He had told Caroline and she was waiting with him.

"Well I found that there's an old house that no one has lived in for years." He told her showing her the picture.

"Did you send it to them?" Caroline asked.

"I feel kind of helpless." He admitted.

"Well you just have to believe that they'll find her and bring her back." Caroline suggested as she rubbed his arm. "How about we try something to take our minds off it? We could watch a movie. I see _Taken, Gone Baby Gone, _and _Alpha Dog. _Wow that's an inappropriate collection. What I'm saying is all we can do is hope, Jeremy."

At work, Jessie was taking out some trash on a slow night. She looked into the alley and saw Tyler standing there.

"I'm working." Jessie told him. "I said leave me alone."

"I know." Tyler declared.

"What do you know?" She asked. "I have to get back inside. I could get you banned from here for pestering me."

"Go ahead, keep dodging." He told her as walked around her. "Keep changing the subject, but I'm not going to stop until you admit it to me. I saw how strong you were."

"Tyler…" She replied.

"You're a werewolf." Tyler declared. Jessie had to hold in her laughter. "Say it."

She couldn't hold it in any longer and chuckled at that.

"That's what you think?" She asked through her giggles. He then pushed her against the wall.

"Stop lying!" He shouted.

"I'm not lying." Jessie argued as she pushed him against another wall. She then showed off her fangs and veins under her eyes and threw him to the ground. He looked visibly frightened by her. "I'm not a werewolf. My sister is. I am a vampire. Now I have to get back to work."

At the Gilbert house, Caroline and Jeremy were watching the movie _Across the Universe_. It was a musical featuring Beatles songs.

"Whoever made this movie must have been on more drugs than I was last year." Jeremy commented.

"Well the Beatles were on drugs when they wrote a lot of their songs." Caroline pointed out.

"You know I've never understood musicals." Jeremy explained. "I mean if we randomly started to break out into song, we'd probably be institutionalized. So you seem to have a pretty good grasp over this vampire thing. It's hard to imagine that you killed me just a few weeks ago."

"Thank you." Caroline replied. It was at that moment, that Jeremy pressed his lips against hers and she kissed him back.

Around 7:45, Jessie arrived at home. Her shift wasn't very long. She covered the 3:30-7:30 shift while someone else came in for the 7:30-close shift. She was hungry and ready to eat. Though, she did have something that she needed to say to Anna first.

"So remember how I wasn't supposed to tell Tyler that I was a vampire?" She asked, hoping that Anna wouldn't be angry at her. "Well that kind of didn't happen."

"Why did you tell him?" Anna asked, slightly angry.

"I tried not to, but he cornered me, and get this: he thought I was a werewolf." Jessie explained. "Anyway, he wouldn't let it go and I had no choice."

"We can swear him to secrecy." Anna suggested. "Don't tell him about me or the others."

"I don't plan on spending much time with him at all." Jessie told her. "So do you think that they've found her yet?"

"I don't know." Anna answered. "Though, I don't think we're exactly first on the list of people that they would contact."

In Jeremy's room, Caroline had fallen asleep on his bed. He had heard from Elena that she was coming home. He decided to call Anna and tell her the good news.

"Hello?" Anna answered.

"They got Elena." The Gilbert replied. "She was kidnapped at they had to fight this really old vampire named Elijah to get her back, but they were able to do it. They killed him."

"What do you mean that they killed him?" Anna asked in surprise. "Elijah is one of the Originals. Are they completely positive that he's dead?"

"What do you mean Originals?" Jessie asked Anna. Jeremy listened to see what the answer was.

"They're literally the original vampires. All of us are descended from them." Anna explained. "But they can't be killed through normal means. As far as I know they can't be killed at all."

"You should probably come over here." Jeremy suggested as he heard the door open. "I gotta go. I think that she's here."

In the Fell house, Anna began to look for her shoes.

"So are you positive that you can't kill an Original." Jessie replied. "How do you even know about them?"

"Remember how I said that a man named Kol turned me and my mom?" Anna asked. Jessie nodded. "Kol is one of the Originals. I saw him walked during the day. Even a stake couldn't kill him, because he came back after a little while."

"So why did he turn you?" Jessie asked.

"He basically said that he was bored." Anna responded. "He was gone by the time we entered transition."

At the Gilbert house, Jeremy and Caroline went to hug Elena.

"I'm okay." Elena told them, giving each of them a hug. "So did anything happen here while I was gone?"

Both of them blushed.

"Nope." Caroline lied.

Anna went to the Salvatore house alone. Damon and Stefan appeared to be talking about something, probably their rescue.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting anything." She remarked. "I heard that you got Elena back."

"We did." Damon confirmed. "So is there any reason that you need to be here right now?"

"I heard that you got into a fight with Elijah." Anna replied. "Was that the first time that either of you had seen an Original?"

"Yes." Damon responded. He still didn't know why she was there. "And I killed him. I jammed a banister through his heart."

"You do know that he is going to come back, don't you?" Anna asked.

"How can he come back?" Stefan asked. "I saw that he was dead."

"A stake can incapacitate an Original for a limited amount of time, but it can't kill them." Anna explained. "I have experience in this subject because I was turned by an Original that I saw staked. If Elijah wanted Elena, what makes you think that he won't come here and find her?"

"Elena said something about how the sacrifice is broken by sacrificing her." Stefan replied.

"Well I'm guessing that's why Katherine was on the run then." Anna replied. "Did Elijah mention anyone else?"

"No, but Elena said that they wanted to give her to Klaus." Damon stated. "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"I so wish that I could get out of here." Anna remarked.

At the Fell house, Jessie was surprised to see Tyler at the door.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I invited him." Blair explained. "I heard that you two were fighting earlier today."

"I think that's just about resolved." Jessie replied. "He knows what I am."

"Jessie, Tyler is my brother." Blair explained, before she turned to Tyler. "And she's my sister. I want you two to get along. We're starting with not telling anyone about any of this."

"So how can one of you be a werewolf and one of you be a vampire?" Tyler asked. "What does that make Tina?"

"Human." Tina replied walking by before she went upstairs.

"It's not something that we want to get into." Jessie explained. "Blair is a werewolf by birth because she's your sister."

Meanwhile, at a house in North Carolina, Elijah's desiccated body returned to normal and he pulled the stake out.

Since Caroline is with Jeremy, Tyler found out that Jessie is a vampire. I MIGHT put Tyler with Bonnie, even though I hate her or I might keep him single. Please don't forget to review.


	22. Katerina

Jessie was awoken in the morning by her phone ringing. She sighed and answered it.

"What do you want, Damon?" She asked with a yawn.

"There's a meeting at our house this morning." Damon replied. "I think you and your ladylove should be there. It has to do with the Originals."

Jessie sighed and began to get dressed. Anna came into her room as she was changing.

"Can we skip this?" The young vampire asked.

"I think if we're going to be possibly fighting the Originals, it would be better to work as a team." Anna offered. "It worked better with Katherine, except for the part where we didn't kill her."

"Fine." Jessie replied as she put on a white leopard-spotted top and layered black miniskirt. It was a little chilly, so she added a white spotted long jacket. "Let's go."

The two went to the boarding house and when Elena arrived, they began to speak.

"Who's this chick?" Jessie asked, noticing the short-haired girl.

"This is Rose." Stefan explained. "She's the one who kidnapped Elena to hand over to Elijah."

"Which I did so he wouldn't try to kill me." Rose added. "I'm not here to apologize for that, though. Now I only know what I've been told. I've never met Klaus."

"I haven't met him, but I've seen him." Anna remarked. "I can't insure you that he still looks the same, but I'd recognize his face."

"Who is Klaus?" Jessie asked.

"He's one of the Originals." Damon answered. "They're the first vampires."

"So he's like Elijah?" Elena asked.

"No Elijah is the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus." Rose declared.

"When it comes to the Originals, there's Kol, Elijah, Klaus, a girl whose name I never got, and I think one other." Anna explained.

"Do you want to tell the story?" Rose asked. "You seem to know more about this than I do."

"It's simple. Originals can't be killed. Even though Elijah looked dead, I am 99 percent sure he's not." Anna remarked.

"So where does Klaus fit into all of this?" Elena asked.

"He's the most powerful vampire ever." Rose responded.

"So you're saying that the most powerful vampire in the world is coming after me?" Elena asked.

"I would say that's what they just said." Jessie summarized. "What are we going to do about it?"

"Hold on, we don't even know if Klaus knows Elena even exists." Damon noted.

"I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him." Stefan replied.

"You've more than met her." Anna stated. "Let's just say that she deflowered you."

"Are you kidding me?" Damon asked.

"Well I'm going to school." Jessie replied. "I don't know what we're doing and when you figure it out, you can fill me in."

Not long after Jessie and Anna left, they were met by Elena.

"Jessie, can you help me with something?" The doppelganger questioned.

"Why don't you ask Stefan?" Jessie questioned.

"Because it's something Stefan wouldn't approve of." Elena explained. "I want to talk to Katherine."

"I'll meet you at school." Jessie told Anna. Anna nodded and sped off. "So why do you need to talk to Katherine?"

"I need to know what she knows about Klaus." Elena explained. "I just need you to open the door."

"What do I do if Stefan asks where you are?" Jessie inquired.

"Avoid him." Elena instructed as they reached the tomb. "You probably have to work today."

"Did you check my schedule?" Jessie questioned as they went down the stairs. Elena didn't say anything as Jessie smelled something coming from her bag. "Also some of that blood better be for me."

"I only have enough for her." Elena declared. "It's my way of getting her to talk."

Jessie sighed and threw the stone to the ground.

"Katherine?" Elena called as what looked zombie-Katherine walked out.

"I'm gonna go now." Jessie replied. "Don't get yourself killed."

At the Salvatore house, Damon heard a knock and found Tina was on the other side.

"I thought you would be working." He said.

"I'm using one of my sick days to spend time with you." The blonde explained as she walked in. "So what are we doing today? How do you feel about Titanic?"

"The captain was an idiot." Damon declared. "And about us hanging out, there might be a problem with that, because I'm not alone."

"Who is she?" Tina asked.

"This is Rose." Damon introduced. "And this is my girlfriend, Tina. So tell me, Rose, how do I find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus." Rose answered. "He finds you."

"Who's Klaus?" Tina questioned.

"He's an original vampire. He wants to sacrifice Elena. It's nothing that a human needs to be concerned about." Rose responded. Tina did not take well to that.

"Look, Bitch, my sister is a vampire, my twin half-sister is a werewolf, and my boyfriend is a vampire. I am not just some human." She replied.

"How'd you get in touch with Elijah?" Damon asked.

"Through a guy named Slater in Richmond." Rose explained.

"I'll drive." Tina volunteered.

"I doubt your car has the proper window tinting for me." Rose remarked. Tina groaned, wishing she had a stake.

Once Jessie got to the school, she was approached by Caroline.

"Do you know if Matt's working tonight?" The bubbly blonde asked her.

"Not that I know of." Jessie replied. "Why did you see to it to ask me this?"

"Because I want to ask Jeremy out tonight, but I don't want to go there if he is." Caroline remarked. "I don't suppose you could get me a discount, could you?"

"It's for family only." Jessie stated. "But I could serve you."

Rose, pulled into a parking garage and she, Damon, and Tina stepped out of the car.

"Back entrance, convenient." Damon commented.

"That's the point, we can't all have little daylight rings." Rose commented.

"How do we know this guy is even here?" Tina asked.

"I called him." Rose replied as the three of them entered a coffee shop.

"I thought you couldn't be near windows." Tina commented.

"Double-paned and tinted. UV rays can't penetrate." Rose explained.

"And free Wi-Fi." A guy replied as he walked up to them. Rose gave him a hug.

"How are you?" Rose asked. "This is Slater."

"I saw you come. What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"It's a long story." Rose explained. "I want you to meet…"

"Damon Salvatore: turned in 1864 Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova." He remarked. He then looked to Tina. "And if I'm not mistaken you are Tina Fell: born 1990 to Hank and Carla Fell, sister to Blair and Jessica."

"Creepy." Tina commented. "Does he read minds?"

"So I take it I was right when I told you about the tomb under the church?" Slater stated. Rose nodded. He took Damon's hand. "It's nice to meet you…maybe. So what's going on, Rose? Where's Trevor?"

Back in Mystic Falls, Jessie was at work when Caroline and Jeremy walked into the Grill together.

"Hey, can I get you anything?" Jessie asked. "Well obviously you want something. I'm just really glad that you two are together. I think that you could be a pretty great couple."

"We don't need to move too fast." Caroline declared.

"Right, so what can I get you?" The brunette vampire inquired.

"I would kill for a cheeseburger." Caroline commented. Jessie and Jeremy stared at her. "Sorry, poor choice of words."

"Well I'll get you one and you wouldn't even have to hurt anyone." Jessie replied. "What do you want to drink from the menu with that? I can't give out drinks to minors. People know you here."

"Can I have a Sprite then?" Caroline responded.

"I'll have the same." Jeremy replied. Jessie looked at him. "What, do you only have one burger?"

"No, but here's a tip: on a date you're supposed to order different things so you can share." Jessie explained.

"Okay give me a half rack then with a Dr. Pepper." Jeremy stated.

"Alright, I have that ready for you in a few minutes." Jessie remarked. "I'm not gonna lie. I will be listening to your conversations when I'm not taking orders. It's what I do."

"Well thanks for letting us know." Caroline muttered.

At the coffee shop, the three were explaining the situation to Slater. Well, Tina was mostly listening. Slater looked pretty shocked at Trevor's passing.

"Trevor was a good man." Slater responded. "He helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the baroque periods. I was going for my Psych Ph.D."

"Slate's been in college since '74." Rose added.

"Wow the closest I ever got was when I visited my sister's dorm before she moved back home." Tina commented. "You make me look pretty stupid."

"I don't think much is needed for that." Rose cracked.

"Rose, let me say this in the nicest way possible." Damon responded. "Stop insulting my girlfriend."

"Anyway I have eighteen degrees, three Masters, and 4 ." Slater then continued.

"Why?" Damon questioned.

"What better way to spend my eternity than to learn as much as possible?" Slater challenged.

"We need to get in touch with Klaus." Rose stated. "How would you do that?"

"I placed a Craigslist ad that eventually led to Elijah, who is probably pissed off right now and will be of no help." Slater answered.

"So then we wasted our time coming here?" Tina inquired.

Outside, Elijah put a hundred in a musician's case and grabbed some coins.

At the Grill, Jessie couldn't help but notice that Bonnie was talking to some guy that had come in with his father earlier. Apparently he was a witch, too. She then took Caroline and Jeremy's food out to them.

"Here we go." She declared.

"Who's that Bonnie's with?" Caroline asked.

"He's some new witch that was here with his dad." Jessie explained.

"His name's Luca." Jeremy added.

"Well maybe he'll teach her to stop being such a bitch." Jessie muttered. She realized who she was talking to. "Sorry, I know she's your friend. We've just never really it off."

Back at Slater's Damon brought something up.

"Here's what I don't get." He declared. "Elijah moved around during the day, which means the Originals knew the secret of the daylight ring, so why would they want to break the curse."

"What if there's more to the curse?" Tina brought up.

"So the werewolves can't break it." Slater replied.

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose responded.

"My sister's a werewolf." Tina interrupted.

"That doesn't make sense. There have been no known werewolves in the Fell family." Slater replied.

"We have different dads. It's not important. But I can assure they're not extinct." Tina explained.

"I've got to visit this place." Slater commented. All of a sudden, Elijah threw the handful of coins at the window, shattering it and causing everyone to run for cover. Tina grabbed Rose to get her out of the sun.

"I saw a guy in a suit." Tina remarked.

"Yup, I think it's safe to assume that Elijah is pissed." Damon declared.

Jessie noticed Luca outright casting a spell. She walked over past them.

"You know maybe I should put up a sign: witches eat free." She commented.

"She's harmless." Bonnie replied.

"I'm really not." Jessie replied as Bonnie gave her an aneurysm. She grabbed her head, but it went away almost immediately. "You know I can spit in your food, don't you?"

After a long day of work that actually had her working a full shift, Jessie returned home. She found both Anna and Tina waiting on the couch for her.

"So how was work?" Anna asked.

"It's was good." Jessie answered. "Except that Bonnie was there. I don't know why she hates me so much."

"You did help kidnap her." Tina pointed out.

"That was over a month ago and I kind of apologized." Jessie argued. "She needs to stop being a bitch. So did you do anything remotely exciting today. Work must have sucked."

"Actually, I took the day off." Tina replied. "I went with Damon and that Rose chick to Richmond to see this guy named Slater who apparently knows everything, except how to contact Klaus. Then we got a visit from Elijah. Well it was more him throwing some coins and breaking the glass to cause everyone to run for cover."

"So when do you and Damon go places?" Jessie asked.

"Well I used a sick day to spend the day with him and I really wanted to spend the day with him." Tina explained. "I felt nice going somewhere with him, even if it was mostly for business."

"You know we should go somewhere sometime." Anna suggested.

"I don't know if that's really possible." Jessie admitted. "Especially if we have to deal with this Klaus thing right now. Though, if I could, I would go somewhere with you."

"Aww…" Tina commented. The two vampires stared at her. "Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the moment. I think that I am going to go up to my room."

At that moment, Jessie heard a faint moaning coming from what appeared to be Blair's room. She didn't think Blair had brought a guy over.

"Oh yes, a side effect of being a werewolf." Anna remarked.

"What are you talking about?" Jessie asked.

"One thing that comes with the werewolf gene being activated is an increased libido." Anna explained. "It happens to be especially prevalent around the full moon."

"So are you saying that she's…?" Jessie questioned.

"Yes." Anna explained.

"Okay, I know she's my sister, but that's kind of hot." Jessie replied. "How about we go up to my room to see if we can out-moan her?"

"You need to stop watching _Forgetting Sarah Marshall_." Anna stated. "I don't need to see that much of Jason Segel."

"I'm offering you sex." Jessie pointed out.

Elsewhere in Richmond, Slater had just gotten off of the phone with Rose, after relaying her some BS story about how the moonstone could be used to deactivate the curse. It was then that Elijah compelled him to take a stake and stab himself in the heart with it. Unable to resist the compulsion, Slater did so and died.

"What that really necessary?" Elijah's accomplice Jonas, who happened to be Luca's father asked.

"He knew too much." Elijah replied. "I think it's time that I make my presence known in Mystic Falls."

I do happen to have an actual storyline for Anna outside of her being Jessie's girlfriend. Also it's the most that Tina has to do in a while. Damon won't hooking up with Rose and neither will anybody else. Please don't forget to review.


	23. The Sacrifice

In the morning, Jessie found herself being shaken awake by Anna.

"What?" Jessie asked. She didn't like having her beauty sleep

"There's someone in the house." Anna remarked. "It's not someone that I've ever heard before."

"It's probably nothing." Jessie replied as she got up and decided to investigate, leaving Anna in her room since few knew that she was staying here. "It's not like some vampire could get in without being invited."

The two began to walk the halls. Suddenly, she came across Sheriff Forbes, out of uniform. She was confused, when she noticed her dad walking up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I was just talking to Liz." Hank answered.

"At 3:00 in the morning?" Jessie questioned in confusion.

"Well I know it's been a month, but I'm still reeling after your mom's death." He explained. "Liz is a friend and I'm needed someone to talk to. I'm sorry that we woke you."

"No, it's okay. I'm glad that you're trying to deal with Mom's death." Jessie declared. She then looked to the blonde woman. "Thanks for helping him."

"Have a good night, Jessie." The sheriff told her. The vampire went back to her room where Anna was.

"It was just Sheriff Forbes. My dad was talking to her because he needed someone after my mom's death." Jessie explained. "You're not going to leave my room, are you?"

"No." Anna declared, before the two of them got into Jessie's bed.

In the morning, Jessie was awake when she got a call from Jeremy.

"What's up, Jeremy?" She asked.

"Stefan and Damon went to see Katherine this morning." He answered.

"Why does everyone want to see her? Wasn't she locked in the tomb so no one would have to see her?" Jessie asked. "So why did they go to see her?"

"Apparently we can destroy the curse with the moonstone." Jeremy explained.

"It sounds like doing something like that would just piss the unkillable Originals off." Jessie commented. "And I doubt the bitch would just hand it over."

"Do you think Anna could get it from her?" He inquired. Anna had just come out of the shower and took the phone.

"I could get it, but I'd be stuck in the tomb with her." Anna reminded him. "This is a bad idea. Tell them that I don't think they should go with through it. Actually, it won't make a difference to them what I think."

"I have to get in the shower, so I gotta go." Jessie replied as she hung up.

"Wear something of mine today." Anna suggested. After Jessie came out of the shower, she found a strapless black dress of Anna's.

"Don't you think that this is a little bit much for school?" Jessie asked.

"No, it'll look great on you." Anna responded. "I think you should put your hair up with it."

Jessie did so and put the dress on. She probably did look a little overdressed, but she knew wearing it would make Anna happy and she liked it when Anna was happy.

The two of them went to school together. It was much faster when Jessie drove. Plus it allowed them to share their breakfast which was in a thermos without anyone looking at them.

Once at school, they found Caroline and Jeremy.

"So you mom was at my house early this morning." Jessie stated. "He said that she was consoling him over my mom's death, but from the way that he was looking at her, I think there was a little more. You might be able to use that family discount eventually."

"Wow my mom hasn't been with anyone since my dad left." Caroline commented.

"So don't me you're on board with this whole Katherine thing." Jessie then started.

"I really don't want to be involved with anything Katherine related." Caroline admitted.

The four of them walked through the schoolyard and near the basketball courts. Tyler was there, talking to Matt.

"I need to talk to him about talking to Blair." Jessie announced. "He thinks I'm the only one who knows."

She walked over to him as Matt was walking away.

"So a full moon is coming up in a few days." Jessie commented.

"Don't vampires have enough problems to worry about?" He asked.

"Well I want you to talk to Blair. She has experience with this. I think the two of you could really help each other." She told him. "She knows what you're about to go through."

"I guess I can talk to her." Tyler agreed. "But hasn't your sister only changed once?"

"It's still more times than you've changed." Jessie pointed out.

After they were done, Jessie walked inside the school where she met up with Anna once again. Now that people were staring at her, she kind of regretted her decision to wear the dress.

"People are staring at me." She told her girlfriend.

"You came here in fishnets last and you're concerned about people seeing you in this?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"I guess you're right, but this dress doesn't really feel like me." Jessie admitted.

"Okay, I just wanted you to try it." Anna replied. "I do have less flashy clothes that you could wear."

"Why is it that you want me to wear your clothes?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Well, for one I think that you look really hot in them." Anna admitted. Jessie blushed. "And I also want you to try new looks. You've got a long life ahead of you."

"So what do you want to do today?" Jessie inquired.

"I don't know." Anna answered. "Maybe after you're done with work, we can go out of town and see a movie? I mean it's kind of our two month anniversary."

"So, I am bad with keep track of dates." Jessie explained. "You're going to have to remind me so I don't forget our full anniversary. I would like to go to a movie with you. Just what movie were you hoping to see anyway?"

"_Alice in Wonderland." _Anna replied. "Tim Burton is one of the greatest directors of all time. There's been so much craziness going on that I haven't been able to see it with you."

After school, Tyler had found Blair and they were walking in the woods together.

"So how are you feeling?" Blair asked. "I mean I can't say that I feel the same guilt as you, because the accident was beyond my control."

"So what's it like?" Tyler asked. "Turning into wolf."

"To be honest, I don't know." Blair answered. "I remember being in a lot of pain and the next thing I knew, I was waking up in the woods naked."

"Okay…" Tyler responded.

"That's not supposed to turn you on. I'm your sister." Blair reminded him. "So what are we doing out here?"

"Right over here." Tyler remarked as she began to follow. "There's a cellar that goes to our old property."

The two of them went down into the cellar. Tyler was holding a flashlight.

"I think this is the place that Mason wanted to use." Tyler explained.

"What did Mason tell you about this place?" Blair asked as she looked around what appeared to be a torture chamber Jigsaw would be jealous of.

"He didn't tell me anything. I need some new chains." Tyler remarked.

"I need some stronger chains." Blair explained. "I'm lucky all I did was knock down a few doors."

Blair looked around and found something wrapped it. It appeared to be some sort of book. They looked through it and it appeared to be Mason's diary. There was also a memory card in the book.

"I think we should watch this." Tyler stated.

In the tomb, Jeremy, Bonnie and the Salvatores were planning an attempt to get the moonstone from Katherine. It would involve Bonnie incapacitating Katherine so Jeremy could grab it and get out. Jeremy went inside, while the others waited on the surface and managed to subdue her, but couldn't find it. He eventually found it, but couldn't get out before Katherine attacked him. He threw it out.

Anna was going to check on Katherine and to make sure no one tried anything stupid. She saw everyone outside and raced down to see that Jeremy was in the tomb and Katherine was feeding on him. She rushed into the tomb against her best judgment and managed to hold Katherine back long enough for Jeremy to get out. Bonnie tried to open the tomb to get her out, but it was to no avail. They couldn't get her out. She was able to break Katherine's neck, which would at least keep her quiet for a while.

"I'm not strong enough." Bonnie admitted.

"Well this really puts a hamper on my plans tonight." Anna explained. "Someone needs to tell Jessie about this."

Elsewhere, Jessie was preparing to get off. She knew that she needed to wait for Anna so they could go to the movie theatre together. She was a little surprised when Stefan walked in.

"Jessie I have something to tell you that you're not going to be happy about." Stefan told her.

"What?" Anna asked.

"We were trying to get the moonstone out of the tomb. We got it, but Katherine took Jeremy hostage. We also got him out, but now Anna is stuck in the tomb with her. Bonnie couldn't get her out." Stefan explained.

That caused Jessie to drop the plate that she was holding. She went outside and held Stefan against the wall.

"What the hell were you thinking? Of course Bonnie isn't strong enough to open the tomb." Jessie explained. "Because of you guys, my girlfriend is locked up with a psycho. I don't fear for her safety, but I can't see her. You didn't even apologize to me."

"I'm sorry, but now we have the moonstone." Stefan pointed out.

"Yeah, but if Bonnie couldn't even open the tomb, do you honestly think that she can break the spell on the stone?" Jessie challenged.

At the Lockwood house, Tyler had inserted the memory card into his computer. He opened it and found a video of Mason. Apparently he had made a video diary of his transformation. There was also an identical page in the diary.

"He seems to have mastered the process." Blair commented. "He told Jessie that last month was the only time that he slipped up."

"What's that he's drinking?" Tyler asked, noticing the video where Mason coughed.

"I think it's wolfsbane." Blair said. "Maybe we should see if we can find some of that. I'm pretty sure it's supposed to weaken us. It says that it tastes like battery acid, but if it prevents us from hurting people, we should do it."

The video was kind of terrifying to watch. They could see the pain that Mason was in. Blair had actually lived what was happening to him, and she was still frightened.

"Was it really like that?" Tyler asked in fear.

"Yes." Blair replied, remembering the pain. "I'm sorry. I can't keep watching this."

"I don't think I can either." Tyler admitted. "I can't do this, Blair."

"Tyler it's what we have to do." Blair explained. "I know my dad doesn't want me knocking down any more doors and I don't want to hurt anyone."

In the tomb, Katherine began to wake up. She looked at Anna with a smile on her face.

"Hello, little Anna." She said.

"Don't call me that." Anna remarked. "I'm older than you."

"I heard that you had a little accident during Founder's Day." Katherine taunted.

"You know that I can rip your heart out." Anna threatened.

"Oh don't be like that, Annabelle. We used to friends." Katherine coddled.

"That was before you and your antics sent my mother to her death." Anna spat. "I trusted you. I'm surprised that you didn't try to send me there."

"Oh, Anna you didn't realize how much I needed you alive." She replied. "I didn't know how long it would take to find the new doppelganger, but I needed to make sure I had someone around just in case. I even manipulated Benjamin Lockwood."

"You wanted to sacrifice us." Anna gasped.

"The good news is that I don't actually need you now." Katherine added.

"Anna?" Jessie called from outside the tomb.

"Well look who decided to show up?" Katherine remarked. "Why don't you come on in? We can have a slumber party."

"I knew we should have killed you when we had the chance." Jessie muttered. "Anna, please tell me that you are okay in there? Please answer me."

"I'm fine." Anna stated as she walked to the exit. "I'm going to be alright."

"I'm sorry that had to get stuck in there." Jessie replied. "I'll do my best to find a way to get you out."

"Finally some real incentive." Katherine commented. "Hurry up, because I'm just as antsy to get out as she is."

"I love you." Jessie stated, wishing that she could kiss Anna. "I'll get you out."

"I love you too." Anna returned.

"You're gonna make throw up." Katherine remarked.

From there, Jessie went home. She found Tina in the living room. She appeared to be upset.

"Damon had to save Elena again today." Tina complained. "I swear that girl is more danger-prone than Daphne Blake."

"Well I'm starting to think that stupidity runs in the Gilbert family." Jessie remarked.

"Why do you say that?" Tina asked.

"Because Jeremy had this idea to try to fight Katherine by himself." Jessie explained. "He was wearing his ring so he's fine, but Anna had to get him out of the tomb and she's stuck inside."

"I'm sorry." Tina replied as she gave her sister a hug.

"We've given up so much for those fucking Gilberts." Jessie seethed. "I don't know when I'm going to get to kiss my girlfriend again and for all we know Damon is harboring some kind of feelings for Elena."

"What are we supposed to do about it?" Tina asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but I am done with all of this stuff. I'm done being everyone's helper. Klaus can sacrifice Elena if he wants to. I'm considering find Elijah and delivering her to him myself."

As you can see, Jessie is majorly pissed off. Will she actually go through with it? Probably not. Besides, we know that Anna is going to get out in the next chapter. Anna and Katherine interaction is so hard to find. It's a shame that we never got to see it in the show. Plus there's some sibling bonding between Blair and Tyler. Please don't forget to review.


	24. By Light of the Moon

Jessie finished getting dressed in a sheer black dress with sleeves that went halfway to her elbow. She also had an assortment of necklaces around her neck. Once she was finished, she walked into Blair's room. She noticed her sister was watching a video of Mason and mixing up a bottle.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm preparing for tonight." Blair explained. "This contains wolfsbane, which will make me weaker and less likely to break the chains."

"Well I'm going to go right now and hope that it works." Jessie replied. "I have to go see Anna today."

"How are you dealing with that?" Blair questioned.

"I'm still pretty pissed at everyone over this plan to protect." Jessie admitted. "I don't think I'll actually give Elena to Elijah, partially because I don't know what he looks like, but I don't want to help them with anything anymore."

"So what else are you going to do today?" The werewolf asked.

"I've got to work tonight." Jessie stated. "I'm going to work until close so I don't have to worry about you or Tyler having any mishaps."

"That's probably a good idea, even though I don't think that there will be any issues." Blair admitted as Jessie grabbed a bag. She also covered her head with a black hat.

Jessie then went down to the tomb, carrying said bag.

"So how are you holding up down here?" Jessie asked. "Is the Bulgarian bitch behaving?"

"Clever…I've never heard that one before." Katherine remarked from inside.

"Well she is still a colossal pain in the ass, but she hasn't tried to hurt me yet." Anna explained.

"I brought you some things." Jessie replied. "There are some spare clothes and some lunch."

Jessie pulled out a bottle full of blood. She didn't seem happy.

"I'm going to pass on all of it." The eldest vampire responded. "Anything that you give me I'm going to have to share with her."

Jessie hadn't thought of that, but Anna was right.

"So I hear that you two are the only ones that aren't going along with this whole deactivate the moonstone plan." Katherine commented. "I guess that makes you the smartest girls in town."

"Anna, I want to stop helping them." Jessie remarked.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"You're on a roll today." Katherine stated.

"It seems like every time we help them, one of us gets hurt or trapped inside of a tomb." Jessie responded. "Just because we are of the same species doesn't mean that we have to be any way involved with the Salvatore brothers. My focus is on getting you out of here. I have no idea how I'm going to do that, but I'll figure it out."

Blair was waiting at the Grill when Tyler showed up. They were meeting for lunch before they focused on locking themselves up. Tyler looked distressed.

"What's wrong?" Blair asked.

"This girl Mason knows stopped by the house." Tyler explained. "She said that he never made it back to Florida. My mom is freaking out and talking to the sheriff. I don't think we should for lunch."

Blair discreetly began to text Jessie the news.

Jessie decided to go to the Grill a little early and investigate to see if any new people came in. There she was met by none other than Damon Salvatore.

"I'm not talking to you." She remarked.

"We're looking what we suspect is a she-wolf friend of Mason's." Damon replied.

"Well if I did see her, I wouldn't try to mess with her. Tonight happens to be a full moon." Jessie pointed out. "Also if I did have a plan, I wouldn't tell you or anyone else, because I no longer care about what happens to you."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened." Damon declared.

"No, you're not." Jessie argued. "You got my girlfriend locked inside of a tomb with a huge bitch in exchange for the moonstone that you wanted. I'm glad that you can't actually use it because all your little witch can do is give some headaches. Now leave me alone before I get you kicked out of here."

A little while later, Jessie was dressed for work. She was about to head to her first table when she was approached by a blonde women.

"This is a crazy question, but you do know Tyler Lockwood?" The woman asked. Jessie suspected this was the aforementioned she-wolf.

"We go to school together." Jessie answered. "I don't know him that well, nor could I tell you where he is."

Jessie was pretty sure that Blair was with Tyler somewhere, but didn't want to divulge that secret. She overheard Damon and Alaric talking about her and about how Damon planned slipping the girl some wolfsbane. She couldn't believe how Damon managed to consistently be a dumbass.

In the Lockwood cellar, Tyler and Blair were setting up the chains and preparing everything else.

"Are you sure that you're going to have enough time to lock yourself up?" Tyler asked.

"I'm already set up. All I have to do is go home and I plan on doing that as soon as I get done here." Blair answered.

Later in Jessie's shift, she noticed that Alaric took a seat next to the mystery women. He seemed drunk, but she knew he was faking it. She knew it was part of Damon's plan and actually kind of wanted to see it blow up in his face.

"Well hello." Alaric replied in what was probably the worst attempt of a drunken slur that she ever heard. "Can I have a scotch and whatever this beautiful woman is drinking?"

'Oh no, one's my limit." Mystery wolf said.

"Come on, it's not like I'm a freak." Alaric urged. "Just being friendly to someone who's new to town."

"Okay if you insist." She remarked with a nervous giggle. "How do you know that I'm new?"

"Because I've never seen you before and I am here every night." He replied. Jessie couldn't help but wonder how hilarious it would be if Jenna walked in.

"Excuse me, is this guy bothering you?" Damon asked appearing from behind.

"I'm not bothering anybody." Alaric replied defensively.

"Perfect do it elsewhere." Damon told him while giving him the signal. Alaric began to mix in the wolfsbane. "Don't worry. He's harmless. He's sort of the town drunk and when we get tired of him, we just put him in a cab and send him back where he came from."

The girl seemed to notice it right away. Jessie wondered where that ranked on the Damon Salvatore fail chart.

In the tomb, Anna was lying on a bed that had apparently been set up at some point.

"So we're fasting now?" Katherine asked. "How long have you actually gone without blood."

"Shut up." Anna stated. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Do you want to know what your mother felt like?" Katherine inquired as she opened the gate and walked toward the shorter girl. "Your heart still beats struggling to pump whatever blood remains and when it's gone, well it's pretty bad."

"Well at least I'll know that I won't be alone in it." Anna remarked as she sat up.

"You know you used to be a lot more fun." Katherine pointed out. "Whatever happened to hippy Anna from the 60s?"

Anna didn't respond.

"Well I need to get out of this dress." Katherine announced. "You've seen me naked before. Why don't you help me?"

Anna was a little bit shocked when Katherine pulled her dress off and stood in front of her in bra and panties. There was the girl that Anna was once almost in love with.

"Do you think Jessie is going to be able to get you out any time soon?" Katherine inquired as she leaned over her. "You heard her when she said Bonnie is extremely inexperienced."

Katherine then kissed her and she kissed back before snapping awake.

"Looks like I can still do one of my favorite tricks." The European replied. "You know being in here with you is fun."

"Stay out of my head or I won't stay out of your chest." Anna responded. Katherine smirked at the double entendre. Anna blushed. "By that, I mean I'll help your heart out, not fondle you."

"But if you kill me you'll be alone in here with no one to talk to." Katherine cooed. "I wonder if you'll start hallucinating soon."

Inside the Grill, Damon was trying to chat with the wolf girl who hadn't touched her drink. Jessie didn't know what he was trying to prove.

"I'm just here for the night." The girl declared. Damon decided to pry. "Mason Lockwood."

"I know Mason. He's a great guy." Damon declared.

"He's missing." She stated.

"What do you mean like missing-missing?" Damon asked as if there was another kind.

"How do you know Mason?" She asked.

"He's a friend of a friend." Damon answered. Once again trying to get her to drink. She did not.

Inside the Fell mansion, Blair was getting herself chained up. Her father and Tina were in the old house as the moon began to get closer to its apex. Because she was alone, she decided to wear anything. The pain of the transformation was starting. It did hurt less than the previous time, though.

Damon was continuing to try to get the woman to drink and it still wasn't working. Jessie considered just taking the cup away and letting him stop making a fool of himself.

"You I'm really tight with the sheriff. If there's anything that I can do about Mason, I will." Damon stated. "He's a great guy and he helped his niece and nephew after his their father died."

"Wait he has a niece?" The woman asked.

"No…no." Damon replied, realizing that he had revealed something that he shouldn't have. That pissed Jessie off because that was a secret. "You know you haven't touched your drink."

"You know I'm not much of a drink." She declared. "I should get going?"

"Come on one drink." Damon urged.

"You fool." She responded apparently tired of playing. "You think you're clever, don't you?"

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon grilled.

"He's my friend." The woman answered.

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but you probably won't find him." Damon spat.

"And why not?" She challenged.

"You should leave town." Damon ordered. Jessie could not believe that he was actually stupid enough to threaten a werewolf on the night of a full moon."

"Are you threatening me?" The blonde asked. Damon smirked. "On a full moon, how stupid are you?"'

"Anyway how about that second round?" Alaric interrupted. Yeah the plan was falling apart quickly.

"I think we're done, Ric." Damon told him. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"No, I don't." She replied. "That's your vampire arrogance. I saw you two trying to slip me wolfsbane. At least someone here knows not to mess with me. You see I've been at this a long time and on any other night, the situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked."

She walked out and the two knuckleheads left shortly after. Jessie made sure to wave to them as they did. She knew that she should care about Damon, but she was feeling too spiteful to give a damn about him at the moment.

Back in the tomb, Anna leaned against the wall, not wanting to fall asleep because she didn't want to fall asleep to keep Katherine out of her and also keep her from killing her.

"Pretty soon you won't be able to talk at all." Katherine remarked.

"It will be worth it because I won't have to listen to you." Anna remarked. "So you were my friend once. That was only because my mom and I were stupid enough to trust you. I wish that I could hand you over to Klaus so he could jam a stake in your heart."

"What, do you want me to apologize?" Katherine asked. "I'm not sorry. I've done everything to save myself from Klaus. I faked my death so he wouldn't know that I was alive."

"Well it's good to know that you're finally being punished for it." Anna stated. "I can't tell if you're smart of you're just a pathetic waste of space that somehow got lucky. You wouldn't have known that Caroline had Damon's blood in her system if Bonnie hadn't told you. You didn't know that you broke the sire bond that you had over Damon. You didn't even know that Richard Lockwood had a secret daughter who was already a werewolf and you didn't need to make a new one."

The two of them then heard the sound of someone entering the tomb. They both went towards the doorway and noticed that Elijah was standing there. Katherine definitely looked afraid.

"Elijah." Katherine replied in shock.

"Good evening, Katerina, Annabelle." Elijah greeted. He looked over at Anna. "You've made bail."

"What?" Anna asked.

"I made a deal with a Miss Elena Gilbert." He explained. "Please step outside. I've had my witch remove the spell on the tomb."

Anna walked outside slowly. Katherine then tried to escape, but Elijah blocked her path.

"As for you, however." Elijah interrupted before he began to compel her. "You shall not exit the tomb until I say so. My brother will want to know where you are."

Elijah then stepped out and looked back at Anna. She knew Originals could compel other vampires, so it didn't surprise her.

"You're free to go." Elijah reiterated. "I believe that your girlfriend is getting off work right around now. I think it would be a nice surprise if you went over to pick her up."

"Don't let him leave me!" Katherine shouted.

"See you, Bitch." Anna responded.

Jessie walked out around back. The doors had been locked and she went to take out the trash and see if the moon had clouded over yet. She found that it had. She went back inside and heard a pounding on the door. She went open them.

"We're closed." She remarked, not looking up.

"I know." Anna replied. "I came to pick you up."

Jessie's jaw nearly dropped. "How?" She asked. It was the only word that she managed to get out. She wrapped Anna in a hug.

"Elena made a deal with Elijah." Anna explained. "Apparently part of it involved undoing the tomb spell. But don't worry. Katherine is still inside, because Elijah compelled her."

She didn't care about the fact that that had happened. She just gave Anna probably the longest kiss that she had ever experienced.

"I wanna go check on my sister." Jessie declared, happily pulling on Anna's hand.

So Elena got Anna out of the tomb. That probably means that Jessie owes her and she's be rejoining Team Elena. You knew it wouldn't last. Please don't forget to review.


	25. The Descent

The next morning, everyone was back in the Fell mansion. The chains that Blair had used had held and there was no damage. In other words, her turning was successful. Jessie and Anna were in the younger vampire's room. Jessie wore a black dress with a black sash around the waist.

"So Elena made a deal with Elijah?" Jessie asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure what it entails." Anna explained, before she noticed Jessie staring at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I just don't want us to be separated again." Jessie explained. "I felt so powerless that I couldn't get you out. I guess that's what being in love is like. So I guess we should see Elena and find out what she did to get you out. I was really hoping that we were done with all of them."

"Well apparently they're not ready to be done with us." Anna remarked. "I say that we go to the boarding house. Elena is probably there right now."

"There's one thing that I need to do before we go." Jessie said before she gave Anna a kiss. "I'm going to make sure to give you one of those daily from now on?"

"Just daily?" Anna asked with a smirk.

"Well I can try hourly, but there isn't always time for that." Jessie replied as she put a pair of white heels on.

"There is one more thing." Anna stated. "The Originals can compel other vampires. I think we may want to start having small doses of that tea."

"Are you sure?" Jessie asked.

"It's just enough to prevent us from being compelled." Anna told her. "Even if Elijah isn't going to do it, there's no guarantee that Klaus won't. We need to be ready for this stuff."

Jessie grabbed a glass and put a very small amount of tea. She slowly brought it to her mouth and let it go down and nearly choked on it. It burned her throat as it went down.

"There has to be another way to do this." Jessie coughed.

"We could look into jewelry." Anna suggested. "But we'd have to make sure it didn't touch our skin."

From there the two of them went to the Salvatore house, just as Elena was about to leave.

"Elena, we were looking for you." Jessie replied as she looked over the doppelganger. "Is everything alright?"

"Stefan and I are having a disagreement about my deal with Elijah." Elena explained.

"Yeah what is that about?" Jessie asked.

"I stay here and Elijah will make sure that you and none of my friends are harmed." Elena replied.

"Well thanks for getting me out of the tomb." Anna told her. "What's with that moaning?"

"I think that other werewolf Jules bit Rose last night." Elena explained. "I should get going."

"What does it look like?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Like some sort of bacteria is eating away at her skin." Elena said. "There's no good way to put it."

"So we should get going." Anna told Jessie. "I hear the school is having a barbecue today. I love barbecue."

"Why didn't you to Jenna's barbecue then?" Jessie asked.

"Because Jenna doesn't like me." Anna replied before the two of them went to the school.

Once they arrived, the first thing that Jessie decided to do was go see Tyler, which she did alone.

"So how do you feel?" She asked.

"Okay." Tyler answered. "How's Blair?"

"She's good." Jessie responded. "So it looks like we had a pretty successful full moon. Everything went the best way that it could."

Well except for Rose getting bitten, but Jessie didn't care about her.

"Blair said that she felt better after this time and not because it was completely successful." Jessie added.

"Next time that you see her, can you thank her?" Tyler requested. "She really helped me a lot."

"Well that's what family is for." Jessie pointed out. She then noticed Caroline was walking over with Jeremy. She decided that it might be a get idea to make sure things were alright with them. She walked over. "So Jeremy what you did was very idiotic and you're lucky that all of it worked out."

"Yeah, I know. Caroline already gave me a hard scolding." He told them. Jessie smiled at the blonde. He looked like a puppy that had just done something wrong. "I'm sorry."

"Maybe you should have killed Katherine and then went after the moonstone?" Jessie suggested. "Well just try to think in the future. I really can't hold it against you when you give me that face. Now if you excuse me, I'm hungry for some wings."

Jessie walked in and Caroline could help but notice Matt staring over at her and Jeremy. She decided to go over and talk to him.

"So, are you like with him now?" Matt asked.

"Yes, Jeremy and I are dating." Caroline answered. "I know that he's Elena's younger brother. I'm sorry if that makes you jealous."

"It's cool." Matt replied. She didn't actually know whether to believe him or not. They had been broken up for over a month and she had the right to date other people. "If he makes you happy, I'm cool with it."

Caroline couldn't help but wonder if he was uncomfortable about it because of Jeremy's history with Vicki. So she could imagine the thought of your ex-girlfriend dating your sister's ex wasn't easy to process. To be honest, she was a little confused by it.

Hank was at the Grill. He was looking to see Liz again.

"So how is everything going?" He asked her.

"It's going okay." Liz answered. "How is everything going with you?"

"Well the girls are doing well and I am think am too. I'm getting a little more sleep. Maybe it has to do with the fact that Carla and I didn't share the bed for very long."

Suddenly, Jules came over to them. Jessie had told him about her being a werewolf.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I really need to talk to you." Jules stated. "I'm Mason's friend."

"Yes, Jules, right?" The sheriff answered. "We're doing an investigation. We'll let you know if anything happens."

Hank then walked away and couldn't help but notice Stefan with Alaric.

"So I know that we don't really talk much." He stated. "I just want to know what you guys are up to."

"I don't think this is really something that you should be concerned about." Stefan remarked.

"Well, considering that my daughter is dating your brother and my other's daughter girlfriend just spent the past two days trapped inside of a tomb, I feel that I should be concerned." Hank rebutted.

"Do you know anything about Elijah?" Alaric asked.

"The writer?" Hank asked.

"He's one of the Original vampires." Alaric whispered.

Inside of the school, Jessie went to meet Anna by the line for wings.

"So my birthday is coming up in a few days." She announced. "So you know we've never discussed how we feel about spicy food."

"I love spicy food: the spicier the better." Anna replied. "If not for the fact that they record those things, I would have done a lot of contests to see if I could eat the super-spicy foods. We have an advantage because our throats don't burn."

"Good to know." Jessie commented.

"So what do you want to get for your birthday?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Jessie answered. "I'm going to be 18, but it doesn't seem like it matters anymore. You're so much older than me."

"Well I could get you some clothes." Anna offered.

"Okay, but I think it would be best to get more of my style." Jessie replied. "I like how you dress, but I don't they really suit me."

"You know seem to wear a lot of dresses lately." Anna commented. "I like it. I like how your legs are uncovered because you have such great legs."

"Well I'm not the only one who has good legs." Jessie remarked huskily. "So did you know anyone who was bitten by a werewolf?"

"Yeah." Anna replied. "I knew a girl named Rachel in 1934. There's more than quite the infection. I think the best comparison would be to bacterial meningitis, only it's not as sudden. There is chills, immense pain, dementia and hallucinations. It's the kind of thing that just leaves someone begging for death."

"Sounds rough." Jessie commented.

"There's also the fact that an infected vampire is likely to become rabid. Humanity and inhibitions will disappear completely." Anna continued.

"Did Elena ever leave?" Jessie asked as she ran around couldn't find the doppelganger, but couldn't find her. She then got in her car and drove as fast as she could to the boarding house. She threw the door open and found Rose chasing Elena around. She couldn't find any stakes lying around, so she grabbed one of the swords that Damon inexplicably had hung on the wall and swung it, slicing the rabid vampire's head right off. She breathed heavily, realizing that that wasn't the best thing to do before lunch.

"How did you know that I was here or what was going to happen?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"I looked around the barbecue and noticed that you weren't there and Anna told me about a former friend who had been bitten." Jessie explained. "Are you okay?"

"I think so." Elena replied.

"And do you know the proper way to bury someone who's been beheaded?" Jessie questioned.

Back at the school, Caroline met up with Jeremy outside of the cafeteria.

"So how did the conversation with Matt go?" He asked.

"It went okay." Caroline answered nervously. "But I'm pretty sure that he's not over me. I think that he's jealous and feels weird because dated his sister."

"So are you over him?" Jeremy asked. It took her a moment to answer. "Caroline?"

"Yeah, I think so." She answered. "I can't be with him."

"What do you mean you think so?" He questioned.

"I want to be with you, Jeremy." She said before she kissed him.

"Then what is the problem?" Jeremy asked as soon as they were done.

"I don't know." Caroline answered. "I gotta go."

Caroline sped off before he could catch her.

Jessie decided to call Damon since he was generally in charge of body removal to see what to do with Rose. Once he was there, Jessie took Elena to the barbecue. Once they were there, she went to see her girlfriend again.

"What happened?" Anna asked.

"I had to cut her head off." Jessie explained. "I had some blood while I was there, but I'm not really hungry for food right now."

"I can't imagine that you would be." Anna replied. "I think you should get something to go so you can eat later."

"So did I miss anything here?" Jessie inquired.

"Nope." Anna responded. "I'm pretty sure that I've decided on your birthday present while you were gone, though."

"What is it?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not telling." Anna replied. "You'll find out on your birthday."

"Aw, come on." Jessie whined.

Meanwhile, Caroline was making her way home when she found Matt sitting on her doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I know that you're with Jeremy now, but I'm not over you. It's weird seeing you with him when I want you for myself." He explained. "I don't know if you're over me either."

"Why would you think that?" Caroline asked nervously. "Look Matt, I can't be with you. I'm with Jeremy."

"I don't get that." Matt responded. "Why Jeremy, you two barely acknowledged each other your whole lives and now you're suddenly an item?"

"So?" Caroline questioned. "I know we don't have much in common and I know that you still have a thing for me and think it's weird because he…"

At that point Matt cut her off with his lips. It pretty sudden and she pulled back after a few seconds.

"You can't do that." She told him.

"I'm sorry." Matt apologized.

"Everyone just needs to stop kissing me." She said as she went inside and slammed the door. She was really confused.

Jessie and Anna soon arrived back at the Fell house to find that Hank was in the living room.

"I have got some news for you." He stated.

"I thought you were only in charge in releasing the news not actually finding it?" Jessie joked. She then noticed the seriously look on his face. "Sorry, okay so then you have some news. What is it?"

"I was at the Grill and I happened to hear that Jules girl talking to Tyler." Hank explained. "She told him that she knows that Mason is dead and that she knows about all of the vampires here in Mystic Falls. I think she might be trying to incite some kind of war. She said that there are others."

"But the full moon was last night." Jessie pointed out. "Wouldn't they be a lot weaker than us?"

"I don't think it would be good to make that assumption." Hank responded. "Remember what happened with Mason? He handled himself pretty when it wasn't a full moon."

"The first rule of warfare is never underestimate your opponent." Anna added. "We don't know what kind of weapons that they would use, but wooden bullets are especially effective."

"I think that we need to keep Blair away from her." Jessie responded. "I know that she knows about her and if she wants Tyler to join them, she might try to do the same to Blair."

"I think the good news is unlike Tyler, Blair knows about the vampires and won't be so sudden to go with them." Hank explained. "So how was the barbecue?"

"It was pretty uneventful." Jessie explained. "Well the barbecue itself was uneventful. I had to leave before I got to eat anything to save Elena from this vampire that the Salvatores took in that was bitten by a werewolf and went completely psycho. That reminds me don't eat this, because I didn't get to eat anything, other than some blood, because I didn't think that I would be able to stomach it."

"Okay…" Hank replied. "Anyway, I do want to tell you that I have made plans for your birthday. Most of the family is going to be coming here."

Not much going on in this chapter. I always found the episode to be basically filler. Jessie killed Rose in a pretty gruesome way. Plus we have the war between the vampires and werewolves. Also, Jessie's birthday will not be in the next chapter. Please don't forget to review.


	26. Daddy Issues

Jessie stepped outside wearing a knee-length white dress with black floral patterns on it, a black belt, and black shoes. Her hair was up in a ponytail. She prepared to go to school to find Tyler standing outside her house. Anna had to leave early to work on a project.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"What happened to Mason?" Tyler asked.

"What?" Jessie asked, wondering how he had found out about that.

"He's dead and I want to know why." Tyler responded.

"I d…don't know what you're talking about." Jessie stammered.

"Then let me tell you." Tyler replied. "Stefan and his brother Damon killed him. They're vampires and so is Caroline, just like you. Does that sound familiar? You lied to me."

"Who told you that?" Jessie asked, apparently the part about Anna was left out.

"Is it true?" He inquired.

"Umm…" Jessie replied as several dirty words ran through her mind.

"Did you know that he was dead this whole time?" Tyler asked.

"Hey look over there!" Jessie instructed. Tyler turned his head and she dashed away as fast as she could. She had decided that it was a better choice than driving due to the circumstances.

She decided that she needed to talk to the Salvatores immediately and tried to contact Anna, but got a text saying that she couldn't come. She let herself into the boarding house.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked.

"Tyler knows about you and Damon and Caroline, but not Anna to my knowledge. She knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't tell him anything." Jessie explained.

"It's Jules. She must have told him." Stefan deduced.

"Tyler was pissed. I had to resort to cartoonish diversion tactics to get away from him." She explained. "He was so betrayed. We can't tell Damon about this."

"I know that he already wants to kill him." Stefan remarked. "He thinks all werewolves should die, probably even your sister."

At that time, Jessie got a phone call it was her dad. She answered it.

"Dad, I really can't talk right now." She stated.

"Well this is important." Hank countered. "Jules came over here looking for Blair. I told her she wasn't home, but she is going to be a huge problem."

At that time, Caroline arrived having received the text.

"Dad, I'm in the middle of my own issues with werewolves right now and I really wish that I could talk, but I can't." Jessie explained.

"You shouldn't be involved with this stuff." Hank told her.

"Dad, I can take care of myself!" Jessie shouted before she hung up. "So what are we doing about Tyler?"

"We should try to reason with him and explain things to him." Caroline suggested. "We need to explain how Mason threw the first stone. We need to talk to him."

"I'll find Anna and we'll talk to him later." Jessie remarked. "Just be careful right now."

Jessie went to the school and picked up Anna and once they figured out that Jules was gone, they entered the house. Tyler was looking in his dad's study. That was when they appeared beside him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We want to talk." Anna replied. "I understand you and Jessie had a little run in this morning."

"Why do you care?" Tyler asked.

"I don't like you intimidating my girlfriend like that." Anna told him. "So how about we get down to business. We can do this civilly, or I can use force."

"Don't threaten him." Jessie argued. "He's Blair's brother."

"What happened to Mason?" Tyler asked.

"There is a lot more to Mason's death than you know." Jessie answered. Tyler tried to pick a fight.

"I wouldn't do that." Anna responded as she grabbed him. "I could rip your heart out before you can even blink."

In town, there was a memorial being held for some various people that were all killed by Jules. Caroline was there with Jeremy.

"I'm going to get some food." Jeremy announced. "You wanna come with?"

"No." Caroline replied. "I don't know if today is the best day for us to do stuff together."

"Okay." Jeremy replied as he walked away. "I'll talk to you later."

Back inside of the Lockwood house, the three had taken a seat.

"So, let's start with why I didn't tell you." Jessie replied. "I didn't even want you to know about me, much less anyone else. The entire reason that you're involved with this is that this vampire who Mason was involved with didn't know Blair was a werewolf. The point is we're not your enemies."

"I thought vampires hated werewolves." Tyler remarked.

"That's something of an old war that only some, including Jules seem to live by." Anna explained. "No one knows who started it, but I've had friends who were werewolves over the years."

"We mean you no harm." Jessie added. At that moment, Tyler's phone rang. Anna rushed over and knocked the phone out of his hand.

"Was that Jules?" She asked. "She is not your friend, Tyler. If you side with her, you're probably going to die."

After dark, Caroline was walking to her car. It was then that she was approached by Jules.

"Excuse me." Jules said to get her attention. "Caroline, right?"

"Yeah." The vampire replied.

"I'm looking for Tyler and Blair." Jules remarked. "I was hoping that you could tell me where either of them are."

"No." Caroline responded.

"I know you're lying." Jules stated as Caroline tried to get in her car.

"Really, how?" Caroline asked as she faced her. "Is that one of your little wolf tricks?"

"Actually it is." Jules confirmed.

"Well I have a trick too." Caroline remarked as she prepared to charge. Jules sprayed her in the face with a mace bottle filled with vervain. When she recovered, another werewolf shot her in the face with a wooden bullet.

At the Fell house, Blair and Tina had just got back from the memorial. Blair was kind of gushing about a new guy that she had met.

"His was Brady and he said that he wanted me to meet him at his place later tonight." Blair said. "Okay, so it's more of an RV in the woods, but it's quiet."

"Are you really going to have sex with some guy that you barely know?" Tina asked. Yes, she understood the hypocrisy, but she was in a serious relationship now.

"Well, ever since I've turned, it's like I'm always turned on." Blair explained. "I'm pretty sure that the two are related. So yeah, I think I'm going to accept his offer. It's not I couldn't fight him off if he's bad news."

Meanwhile, Caroline awoke in a cage in said RV. Her head was throbbing with the bullet still in it. She managed to pull it out and the wound began to heal. She then noticed Brady sitting across from her, gun in hand.

"I see you got the bullet out." He remarked. "That was nasty. I got lots of wooden bullets and other toys. It's going to be a long night Sweet Pea."

He then shot her again in the shoulder. She winced in pain and full to the floor.

At the Lockwood house, Tyler was getting irritated.

"You want to be friends? Okay we're friends. Will you go now?" He asked.

"This is a waste of time." Anna commented.

"Look Tyler, we share a sister. Do you really think that I would do anything to hurt you?" Jessie asked before her phone suddenly started to ring. This time it was from Caroline. "Kind of busy, Caroline."

"Well my friend is busy with Caroline." Jules replied. "And before you ask, no, he's not doing something foul like that. So, just how badly do you want to keep Caroline alive?"

"Jules." Jessie remarked in shock. She covered her mouth so Anna would stay quiet.

"Tell me where Tyler and your sister are." Jules demanded.

"Where's Caroline?" Jessie countered.

"You made a mistake, Jessie." Jules replied. "I'm going to give you a chance to fix it."

"Where is she?" Jessie questioned.

"Right here, want proof?" Jules responded as she went inside the RV. "She needs proof."

Brady shot Caroline again, causing her to cry out.

"Hurt her again and you're dead." Jessie threatened.

"I hurt her again and she's dead." Jules explained. "Bring Blair and Tyler to me at the clearing by Wickery Falls. You have 20 minutes."

Jules hung up and Jessie quickly texted Blair and the Salvatores.

"You're our secret weapon." Jessie told Anna. "She doesn't know about you."

Not long after, Jessie began to walk with Stefan, Damon, Tyler, and Blair.

"So why does this Jules girl want me?" Blair asked. "I was supposed to be meeting a hot guy tonight."

"She wants you for the same reason she wants Tyler." Jessie stated. "She's some raging bitch building an army of werewolves."

They walked out to the clearing and Stefan held onto Tyler. Jules looked them all over.

"Where's Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"Locked up tight." Jules answered.

"Let her go and I'll let Tyler go." Stefan replied. "It doesn't have to get any messier than it already has. I'm not your enemy Jules."

"It's a little too late to be waving a white flag, don't you think?" Jules questioned.

"Look we've got you outnumbered." Jessie pointed out. "If anyone is going to die, it will probably be you. You need to leave town."

"I'm not leaving without them." Jules responded.

"We will take you." Damon declared.

"I'm not so sure about that, tough guy." Jules said as what appeared to be a pack of werewolves appeared. Blair happened to notice Brady. "Let's try this again. Give me Blair and Tyler."

Tyler walked over, but Blair stayed put.

"No." Blair responded. "You threatened my sister and lied to me."

"You'd side with them over your own kind?" Brady asked.

"Jessie is my family and these are her friends. They're more my kind than you are." Blair responded. "I am not going anywhere with you."

"Then you'll die with them." Brady declared.

At that time, the battle began to break out. One of them had a flamethrower and aimed it at Jessie, but it was at that time that Anna came out of the tree she was in and ripped his heart out, They were able to make some causalities. Tyler entered the RV.

"Tyler, there's a latch on the door." Caroline instructed as she stared at him. "Tyler, open the cage. Open the cage!"

He eventually came around as the battle raged on outside. Despite having killed a few of them, they were outnumbered and generally outmatched. All of them were being held down as Caroline exited the RV. Jules rushed and pinned her against it pointing the gun at her back.

"Tyler, help me." Caroline cried. He stood and watched as Brady stood over Jessie's body with a stake. He prepared to drive it in when all of a sudden: he, Jules and all of the other wolves except Tyler and Blair fell to the ground holding their heads. They all began to fall unconscious. Anna looked up and saw a tan-skinned man with long black hair appeared to be casting a spell. She looked over at the man for a moment and was going to ask who he was, but instead went over to Jessie and removed the bullets from her. The man then disappeared suddenly, leaving her and everyone else utterly confused.

Once the Salvatores had left, Jessie decided to take Caroline home with her. She then that she must have been traumatized. Being tortured like that couldn't have been much fun.

"I'll be alright at home." Caroline declared, unconvincingly.

"Caroline, it's okay to feel bad about this." Jessie explained. "You were hurt. You were tortured. It's okay to cry about it. You should call Jeremy to let him know that you're okay."

Caroline made sure to do that and Jessie walked into the kitchen and saw her father at the table.

"What happened to you?" He asked in concern, seeing the wholes and blood stains on her dress.

"I'm fine." Jessie replied. "You were right. She was planning a war and tonight was the first battle."

"I told you that I didn't want you involved with it." Hank responded.

"And I told you that I can take care of myself." Jessie replied as she rubbed the spot on her stomach where she had been shot.

"Did you take care of yourself?" Hank challenged.

"Well not exactly, they had weapons. There wasn't anything you could have done." Jessie explained. "But I got out alive. Sure we needed some help from this mystery man, but we're all alive and we killed a few of them."

"A mystery man?" Hank asked in disbelief. At that very moment, there was a knock on the door. Jessie ran to answer it and Anna stood beside her. It was the mystery man.

"Who are you and why did you help us?" She asked.

"I helped you because it was the right thing to do and I thought you could use it." The man answered. "As for who I am, I've gone by many names. Currently my name is James Harrison."

When Jessie heard the name, all she could think was the football player.

"So you're telling me that you helped us just because you happened to be in the area and you used some sort of mystical powers that I've never ever seen a witch do? Witches can't teleport. I know that."

"I'm not a witch, Anna." He responded. "I am a shaman."

"How do you know my name?" Anna asked in fear.

"I know your name because I have been looking for you for hundreds of years." The man replied. Neither her nor Jessie could understand what he meant by that.

"Why would be looking for me?" Anna asked. Jessie then realized something. She remembered what Anna had told her about her about her origin story. She put the pieces together and then stated what she thought was true.

"I think he's your dad." Jessie stated. Anna looked at her and then at him in shock.

"She is correct." James responded. "It's good to see you, Annabelle."

It looks this chapter's title has a double meaning. Did anyone expect Anna's dad to show up. He is played by Chaske Spencer, who you may know as Sam from the Twilight movies. Also from now on, Tina is played by Allie Gonino. Now what kind of questions will James bring? Please don't forget to review.


	27. Crying Wolf

Jessie knew it was a special day. It was her 18th birthday and that meant that her family coming over. Apparently her grandpa Tobias couldn't make it and it just going to be her two aunts: Meredith and Valerie. Though, it was hard to think of Valerie as her aunt, considering that she was 15. She was the daughter of her grandpa and his second wife. Meredith of course was a doctor. After she was done with her shower, she dressed in a black sweater dress and tights. Just because it was April didn't mean that it wasn't still cold. One of the great things about the day was that it was Good Friday, so she got her birthday off school. Anna then came in through her window. She was holding something behind her back.

"You know, the hall works." Jessie pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's easier this way." Anna replied. She then took the box out from behind her back. "Happy Birthday."

Jessie opened the box and inside there was a bag of blood and a second bag that contained a neatly-folded gold dress.

"Wow this is so pretty." Jessie remarked after she unfolded it. "And you got me AB positive. I love you."

"Good to know that I can buy your love." Anna joked.

"So I think you need to talk to your dad today." Jessie remarked as she went to put the dress on a hanger to wear later. She then took the straw-like tip and began to drink her blood.

"I don't know what to say." Anna responded. "I've gone my whole without a father and now I suddenly have one. I don't even know how he found me."

"Well maybe if you asked him, you could find out." Jessie offered in between sips. "I could come with you if you want."

"You don't have to do that. You should spend your birthday with you family." Anna declared.

"You're part of my family." Jessie argued. "I know that we've only been together for two months and really weren't for the first month, but I love you and as far as I'm concerned, we're family."

"I guess I can talk to him." Anna stated. "But I still want to meet the rest of your family at your party."

"You will." Jessie promised. "I'm just going to warn you in advance that things may be a little uncomfortable."

"Why do you say that?" Anna questioned as Jessie began to put her shoes on.

"Because they don't exactly know about us." Jessie explained. "Plus Meredith is on the council, so I don't know if I want her to know."

"I think they'd understand." Anna offered. "They are your family after all."

"I don't know." Jessie said. "Let's get going."

"You know your dad made you breakfast, don't you?" Anna questioned. Jessie smiled and decided to go downstairs.

The two went downstairs and saw that Hank, Blair and Tina were all down there. There were some waffles on the table for her.

"Wow this looks nice." Jessie remarked. "So does anyone else have plans for today?"

"I was going to have out with Damon a little while before the party. I'm guessing that he's not invited?" Tina replied.

"No." Hank replied. "It's family only and Anna since she lives here."

Jessie sat down at the table and began to eat. Her dad always made good waffles, but he wasn't good at making much else.

After she was done with her breakfast, Jessie and Anna went out toward the door. "So when do I need to be back for the party?" She asked.

"Be back by 4:00." Hank told her.

The two of them went out the door and headed to where James was staying

"I was expecting you." James replied.

"How did you do that?" Anna asked. "How do you do all of those things that you do?"

"It all comes with being a shaman." James explained. "Had you not been turned into a vampire, you would be able to do the same things."

"How did you find me and how did you even know that I was alive?" Anna questioned, not really grasping the whole shaman thing. She didn't know if she could believe it.

"One of the things that we can do is talk to spirits." James explained. "I was able to talk to your mother and she was able to give me your location."

"You talked to my mom?" Anna asked. "Did she say anything else?"

"She said that she is proud of you and that she was has come to accept the love that you and Jessie share with each other." James answered. "She said that she knew she was witnessing a good thing when Jessie pulled you from that burning building and gives her blessing."

"Is there any way that you can find Klaus?" Jessie asked.

"I would have to find a spirit that knew where he was." The man stated. "The odds of that are not exactly high. I'm pretty sure that the easiest way to summon Klaus is to have the doppelganger here. I can tell you that the curse can only be broken on a full moon, so if he knows anything, he'll probably be here at the end of the month."

"Do you have any idea how we're supposed to stop him?" Jessie questioned, deciding to go into the man's mind.

"I am pretty sure that Elijah already has a plan in place." James remarked. "If you want help defeating Klaus, I can't help you."

"That's not very helpful." Anna replied. She then looked to Jessie. "I think we should get going. I've learned to deal with the whole not having father deal, so excuse me for not wanting you to instantly come back into my life."

"I will be here if you change your mind." James stated.

Meanwhile, Tina went to the Salvatore house to see Damon.

"Do you have any idea what the mayor is doing today?" He asked.

"She's going to be at the historical society meeting hosting the writer, Mr. Elijah Smith." Tina explained. "Don't tell me that you want to go to that."

"I think it would be fun to get him no him better." Damon explained.

"Damon, please don't do anything stupid." She told him.

"I'm not going to try to kill him or anything." Damon responded. "I just want to know his master plan."

From there, Jessie and Anna headed back home. As soon as she walked in, she couldn't help but notice that Valerie was there. Unlike Tina, Valerie was a natural blonde.

"Val!" Jessie replied as she gave her younger aunt a light hug.

"I'm so happy to see you, Jess." Valerie replied.

"Don't you go to school with us?" Anna asked, having recognized her.

"Yeah, but freshmen and juniors really don't hang out." Jessie explained. "Plus she lives with my grandpa who is kind of a hardass."

"But this is a day that I get to be free because I don't have school." Valerie explained. "So I hear things around the school. I know the stories. Is it true that the vampires are back in town? All of these animal attacks, it's got to be a cover."

"They're animal attacks." Jessie replied.

"Is that why you've got an empty blood bag in your room?" Valerie questioned. "By the way, I'm on vervain. Jessie I think it's cool that you're a vampire. Can you turn me?"

"No." Jessie replied, flabbergasted at how Valerie knew all of this stuff.

At the history society event, Tina and Damon went in together. Elijah was busy talking to the mayor.

"This is a bad idea." Tina remarked.

"I know what I'm doing." Damon declared. She seriously doubted that as he walked over to Elijah and Mayor Lockwood. He greeted their man before she introduced him to Elijah. The two went off in a room to talk.

"What can I do for, Damon?" The Original asked.

"I was hoping we could have a word." Damon stated.

"Where's Elena?" Elijah questioned.

"She's laying low with Stefan. We had a bit of a werewolf problem." Damon replied.

"Yes, I heard about that. I sent help, but it turned out it wasn't needed." Elijah responded.

"What I want to know is why you're here." Damon replied.

"Why don't you just focus on keeping Elena safe and leave the rest to me?" Elijah suggested.

Damon tried to attack Elijah, he was easily held off and told off. It ended with Elijah stabbing a pencil into Damon's neck.

"I'm an Original. Show a little respect." Elijah instructed as he gave Damon a rag to wipe up the blood. "The moment you cease to be of use to me, you're dead. So, you should do what I say."

Damon walked out the room and Tina looked over at him.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked at his neck.

"I don't want to talk about it." Damon replied as his girlfriend smirked at him.

"I have to get ready for Jessie's birthday, but are you going to be okay?" She asked.

"I'll be fine." Damon replied.

Back at the Fell house, Jessie and Anna were interrogating Valerie.

"So how did you find out about this?" Jessie asked.

"I hear things." Valerie answered. "You know why the Fell family makes such great reporters. We're good at catching secrets. Also Meredith finally spilled the beans."

"This isn't something that you can around telling people." Anna declared.

"I know that." Valerie explained. "I understand when to keep a secret. Who are you anyway? Are you my niece's lesbian lover or something?"

"Yes." Anna answered to the blonde's surprise. "Well bisexual anyway."

At that time, the door opened and Meredith walked in. She had cake.

"There's the birthday girl." The taller woman replied.

"Hey, Aunt Meredith." Jessie greeted. "How was the hospital?"

"Lost a patient and someone died of cancer." Meredith answered. "It was just another day at the office. I need a drink."

Meredith walked off to the kitchen.

"What's a birthday without a little bit of black comedy." Anna responded. It was around that time that Hank also showed up and Blair came down the stairs smelling of sex. Well at least she learned to be quieter about it.

The party went off without much trouble. Jessie got her fair share of presents. It was mostly clothes and accessories, which she had no objection to. She also got a 3D TV for her room. She wasn't quite sure what she was going to do with that. She actually wasn't that big of a fan of 3D. She also did not like _Avatar_ like everyone else seemed to do. It was basically just _Dances with Wolves _in space. It probably could watch non 3D so she could use it for that.

Once she was in her room, she received a phone call from Jeremy.

"I hope you're calling to wish me a happy birthday." Jessie remarked.

"It's your birthday?" He asked. So obviously, he wanted to talk about something else. "No I have something important to tell you involving Elijah."

"What is it?" Jessie asked with a sigh.

"Bonnie, Caroline, and I used this mind control spell to get Luca to tell us what Elijah's plan was." Jeremy answered.

"What is it?" She inquired.

"He wants to sacrifice Elena still and then kill Klaus." Jeremy explained. "He was never going to save her."

"So what do you want to do about it?" Jessie questioned.

"Well, I just thought that you wanted to know." Jeremy stated. "Happy Birthday."

"Yeah, that's kind of inappropriate now." Jessie commented as she hung up. As soon as she did, Anna entered the room in a towel. She had just come out of the shower.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Well Elijah plans on sacrificing Elena which means we probably have to find some way to save her." Jessie replied. "So why did you decide to come into my room instead of your own?"

"I have another present that I want to give you." Anna replied as she closed the door and dropped her towel.

After they finished, Anna held Jessie close.

"I have to say that this has probably been my best birthday ever." Jessie declared. At that point, Anna's phone began to ring. At first she didn't want to answer it. It was from some unknown number and she really didn't want to answer it, but it kept on ringing. She was getting frustrated and just decided to answer it so she could tell whoever it was to just shut up.

"What?" She answered angrily.

"I understand that you're having a problem with Elijah right now." James replied.

"How did you even get my number?" Anna asked.

"I have my ways." James replied. "I have something that you can use against him. I'll be outside."

With that the call ended.

"Okay, your is pretty creepy with all of this shaman stuff." Jessie commented as she noticed Anna was beginning to get dressed. "You're not seriously going down there, are you?"

"I think I have to." Anna responded. "You said it yourself, we have to find some way to save Elena and if this is it, then we need to use it."

Jessie then got out from under the covers and began to put on her own clothes. It was currently around midnight.

The two of them went downstairs and opened the door to see James standing outside.

"May I come in?" He asked.

"Yes." Jessie responded. The three of them all took a seat in the living room. "So what is this thing that you have that can stop Elijah?"

James reached into his bag and pulled out a silver dagger and small bottle of ash. Anna was amazed, but Jessie was confused.

"Where did you get that?" Anna questioned.

"I have my ways." James answered.

"Can someone please tell me what that is?" Jessie asked.

"This dagger, when dipped in white oak ash, can kill an Original." James explained. "They're not exactly easy to come by."

"So we just stick it in his heart and then he's heart?" Jessie asked.

"No, you don't stick it in there." James explained. "It has to be somebody. It has to be somebody human."

"Why does it have to be somebody human?" Jessie asked as she fondled the blade of the dagger. It wasn't too sharp.

"Because if vampire uses it, they'll die with them." Anna stated.

So I realize that for an episode called Crying Wolf that nothing involving wolves is shown. I also needed a way to get the dagger with John dead, so James was the obvious choice. Jessie may have been one of the few people to have a good day. Valerie is played by Sasha Pieterse. Please don't forget to review.


	28. The Dinner Party

The next morning, Jessie looked over the dagger. It was silver and came with a bottle of ash. Anna came out of the shower and joined her.

"So can this really kill an Original?" Jessie asked.

"Kill might not be the right word." Anna explained. "It would make it so we don't have to deal with him for a while."

"I have no idea how we're going to do this." Jessie admitted. "The fact that we can't use it makes it even harder. How are we going to find a human that's willing to risk their life to put this dagger in him? I also don't know how we could even come up with an idea to get it into him."

"I think we should call Damon." Anna suggested.

"But Damon's an idiot and most his plans fail." Jessie pointed out.

"He's still better than either of us at making plans." Anna argued. "Maybe we can collaborate with him."

"I guess." Jessie relented. That led to the two of them to the boarding house. Jessie didn't know that her sister was already there. Damon walked in the parlor without a shirt on and Jessie came to the realization of why Tina was there.

"To what do I owe the honor of your presence?" He asked.

"We have a weapon that can be used against Elijah." Jessie stated as she pulled out the dagger. "We need your help coming up with a plan to use it, but I want to make sure that this plan is idiot proof…i.e. Damon proof."

"I'm not an idiot." Damon argued.

"Nearly every one of your plans fails." Anna said. "Like for example there was your amazing plan to kill Mason with silver and your plan to get the moonstone out of the tomb without killing Katherine."

"Not everything that I do fails." Damon remarked. "So how does this work?"

"You stab Elijah with it and he'll being unable to do anything. Not dead, but essentially dead." Anna explained. "But it has to be used by a human."

"Maybe I should let Ric try it out." Damon mused.

"We still don't have any idea how we're supposed to use it on him." Jessie responded as she heard the water of the shower turn off. "We need a good way to get him to let his guard down while we plan a sneak attack. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well Easter's coming up." Damon remarked. "Maybe we could invite him over here for a glorious celebration of the resurrection of our Lord."

"You know that story sounds kind of like vampires were involved." Jessie commented.

"Vampires didn't come around until the turn of the first millennium." Anna stated. "Jesus was not a vampire. Do you think it would work?"

"Would what work?" Tina asked as she entered the room.

"I was going invite Elijah over for Easter dinner to kill him." Damon replied.

"Anna's dad gave us this dagger that supposedly can kill an Original." Jessie added.

"Wait, since when do you have a dad?" Damon questioned.

"He's this immortal shaman guy. He saved us the other night." Anna explained.

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Tina asked.

"Well I know that we need a human to use it." Anna declared. "Yeah, it's not going to be you."

Jeremy and Caroline were with Bonnie at the Grill. Some weird indie song about school shootings was playing in the background.

"So that was a tough spell." Bonnie commented to the couple.

"Well you know what they say. They more spells you cast, the better you get." Caroline declared.

"I don't think anyone says that." Jeremy replied before the three of them noticed Luca walking over, looking angry.

"Wanna tell me what the hell happened yesterday?" He asked, putting his hands on the table.

"Nothing happened yesterday." Caroline remarked.

"Don't play dumb." Luca said. "You were all here."

"And?" Jeremy asked.

"And that's all I remember." Luca responded. "One minute I'm playing pool and the next I'm waking up in a bathroom stall."

"I'm sorry Luca but everything seemed normal yesterday." Bonnie declared. "I brought you a coffee and we played pool. Nothing out of the ordinary happened."

"I think you're lying." Luca said into her ear.

"And we think you need to go." Jeremy replied as he and Caroline stood up.

Luca walked away, not wanting a fight.

Later, Jessie was at work while Anna, Damon and Tina all sat at a table with Alaric.

"So who do you plan on inviting to this party?" Alaric asked.

"Well we need to invite Elijah, and you can invite and I think that Hank can come over as well. I'll make sure to get a lovely ham for tomorrow night." Damon explained. "It will be a lovely evening."

It was at that time that Jenna arrived with Elijah.

"Elijah, how do you feel about coming over for Easter dinner tomorrow night?" Damon asked.

"You're hosting a dinner?" Jenna questioned.

"It would be a pleasure." Elijah stated.

The next night, Jessie was preparing for the dinner. She wore the gold dress that Anna had got her for her birthday. It was definitely classy enough for Easter. While it wasn't particularly long, it didn't show anything. Anna came into her room wearing a black dress.

"I still have a lot of doubts about tonight." Jessie admitted. "So many things can go wrong."

"Damon has prepared for quite a few things." Anna declared. "I think if everything doesn't fall into place, we can always save the dagger for later."

At the Salvatore house, Tina had gone there early to help set the table while Damon and Alaric got the dinner ready.

"So are you and Alaric still together?" Tina asked. "You seemed distant yesterday."

"I just feel like he's hiding some things from me." Jenna stated. "I don't know what it is, but it seems like…I don't know."

"Well men do have their secrets just like we have ours." Tina offered.

"Yeah, but I've told him a lot of my secrets and I feel that he's not telling me all of his. I want him to trust me to tell me things." Jenna replied.

"I guess I don't have much experience with that." Tina stated. "I don't want to meddle any."

In the kitchen Damon was pouring drinks with Alaric as they waited for the guests to arrive.

"I hope you have some nonalcoholic drinks." Alaric replied.

"We're attempting in assassination of an Original and that's what you're concerned about?" Damon asked in disbelief. "I know Tina's not supposed to drink."

"I don't like the idea of Elijah being in the same house as Jenna." Alaric stated.

"Elijah is going to uphold Elena's deal." Damon argued. "It'll be fine."

Jessie and Anna pulled the young vampire's car into the driveway outside.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to leave the dagger with Damon?" Jessie asked.

"Well I know I won't miss him if he tries to kill Elijah himself." Anna stated. "I don't even think that he'd be stupid enough to do something that he knows will kill him. Plus, it's only Elijah. We'll still have Klaus to deal with."

"What is the plan for dealing with Klaus?" Jessie asked curiously.

"I have no idea." Anna stated.

Elijah was the last to arrive after Hank and Blair did. From there everyone took a seat at the table. Jessie was a little disappointed to notice milk in front of her. Pretty much everyone else had alcohol.

"So, Elijah's done some digging and has found that the Founding Families didn't actually found this town." Jenna stated.

"Is that right?" Hank asked.

"Well as I mentioned to Jenna earlier, a faction of settlers migrated from Salem after the witch trials." Elijah explained. "Over the next hundred years, they developed this community where they could feel safe?"

"So why did no one credit them?" Anna asked, already knowing the answer.

"They were mostly African-Americans who as you know didn't have many rights until the 1960s." Elijah elaborated.

"Because they were witches." Jenna replied cheekily. She was probably the only one who didn't believe that they were.

"No one's proven anything about witches in Salem." Hank pointed out.

"Hank's a journalist." Damon declared. "He knows his stuff."

"Well lore says there was this wave of anti-witch hysteria." Elijah continued. "There were tied to stakes and burned alive."

"Sounds like a ghost story to me." Jessie commented before taking a bite of her ham.

"So, why do you want to know the location of these alleged massacres?" Damon asked.

"Healthy historian's curiosity, of course." Elijah lied. No one knew what he really wanted with them.

After dinner was over, the Fell girls and Anna were in the kitchen while Damon was offering the technical adults some wine.

"I think it's supposed to happen soon." Jessie replied. "No one wants anyone wine."

"Where is it?" Anna asked. She didn't want Elijah to know what was going on.

"Here." Tina replied as she brandished the dagger.'

"Why do you have that?" Blair asked.

"Because Damon thought I would be best at making dessert." Tina responded. Jessie thought it was an unusual euphemism, but admired her for trying.

"Well make sure everything is perfectly placed." Anna replied. "We can't screw this up."

"I've got it." Tina replied. "This is something I'm good at."

Jessie was not comfortable with what they were about to attempt, but knew that Tina was the one who had to do it. She would have to trust her sister on a very risk maneuver, as in fail and they were all dead maneuver.

Back in the dining room, the "adults" were still sitting.

"So do you mind if I ask you some more questions about your work?" Hank questioned. "I'd love to do a profile on you."

"I thought you were the editor of the paper." Elijah remarked.

"Well I am, but we all have some reporter in us." Hank stated. "Sometimes the opportunity arises and I don't have any reporters on hand."

"Ask away then." Elijah requested. That was when Jessie tapped Blair on the shoulder. She was going out first to avert attention from Tina. Jenna was even in the bathroom. Blair walked out first.

"Sorry, I have to go work on my makeup." Blair replied as she walked through the room. Elijah turned to look at the werewolf, which gave Tina the opportunity to stab him in the heart through his chair. He screamed as his skin began to turn grey and he slumped over. Alaric went to find Jenna as Tina took the dagger out of him.

"You need to put that back in." Anna warned her. "He'll come back to life if the dagger comes out. It needs to stay inside of him."

"Are you kidding me?" Jessie asked as she pulled Elijah out of the chair and Tina stuck the dagger back inside of him. "So now what do we do?"

"We get rid of him before Jenna comes back." Damon remarked. Anna grabbed him and placed his body in the cellar. She closed the door, hoping that no one would open it or remove the dagger. She rushed up just as Jenna walked into the living room.

"Where'd Elijah go?" She asked.

"He had to go somewhere…because his housemate was out of…laundry detergent." Jessie improvised. Everyone stared at her and she wished that she had let someone else come up with the excuse. "The laundry really needed to be done."

"You know maybe I should take you home." Alaric suggested. Jessie mouthed 'thank you' to him. The two of them went out the door and Jessie decided to take Anna out to her car.

"Okay I have to ask." Anna replied. "What?"

"I started something and knew that I had to finish it." Her girlfriend stated. "I would think that even Original vampires would have to do laundry. I mean he has to wash his suits, right?"

"I imagine that he gets those dry-cleaned." Anna guessed.

"Well on a different subject, Tina was pretty badass when she stabbed him." Jessie commented. "This was certainly an Easter to remember."

"I'm going to say this whole year has been one to remember for you." Anna opined. "Even for me, this has been one of the most eventful years of my life."

At that time, Jessie's phone began to ring. It was Stefan.

"Hello?" She asked. "Yes I know about the dagger. We've already it. Tina used it so Elijah was the only one who died. Yes we know about that too, It looks like you guys were a little behind. See you at school tomorrow."

"So now what do you want to do?" Anna asked.

"Well since there was no dessert, do you want to get some ice cream at the Grill?" Jessie suggested.

"Okay." Anna replied as the two of them drove into town. They went inside and saw that Caroline was there, talking to Matt a little, but he had to get back to work.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked.

"Me and Jeremy had a fight and I was talking Matt about it." The blonde explained.

"What was the fight about?" Anna asked.

"Well he was helping Bonnie practice some of her spells. He didn't ask me about it first." Caroline declared.

"I don't know if that's really something to get mad about unless practicing spells is some new way to describe having sex." Anna replied.

"Well something problematic also happened while they practicing these spells." Caroline added.

"What did they have sex?" Jessie asked.

"No!" Caroline exclaimed. A few people stared at her. She lowered her voice. "Luca's father came in and grabbed onto Bonnie's head. I think he somehow took her powers away or something."

"I've never known that witches could do to each other." Anna replied. "Did he say that he was taking them away or did he actually take them away?"

"Well she can't use her powers anymore." Caroline replied. "So what did you do tonight?"

"We killed Elijah." Jessie replied. "Anna's dad gave us this dagger and Damon invited him over for Easter Dinner and Tina stabbed him through the heart and as long as it stays in him, he'll be dead. I guess the only problem is we have no way to kill Klaus now. I guess we have some time to find out."

So did anyone expect Tina to be the one to kill Elijah. I moved everything back a night because Easter made more sense for a large gathering than the night before. And Jesus is not a vampire. Please don't forget to review.


	29. The House Guest

It had been several days since Elijah had been daggered. Jessie and Anna were getting ready for school after an impromptu make out session. Jessie finished dressing herself in a layered light blue dress and brown heeled sandals.

"We are so going to be late for school." Jessie replied.

"Let's be later." Anna suggested.

"You're the one who wanted to go to school." Jessie pointed out. "We need to get going."

"We need to do something about Katherine being out of the tomb." Anna replied.

"How do you know she's out of the tomb?" Jessie questioned, wondering how she could get out.

"When an Original is killed, even temporarily, their compulsions wear off." Anna explained. "I say we skip school and head to the Salvatore house."

"Are you sure she's at the Salvatore house?" Jessie questioned.

"She's obsessed with Stefan. I'm positive." Anna responded.

"Let me at least text Caroline to get her to cover for us." Jessie replied as she grabbed her phone. "I am not looking forward to tonight at work."

"I thought you'd be excited about some live music." Anna remarked.

"It's some cheap marketing ploy to get business." Jessie responded. "I know business is down, but we're the only restaurant in town. Besides, the band will probably suck."

At school, Caroline was discussing the same thing with Matt.

"So have you heard from Tyler?" Matt asked.

"I don't think anyone has." Caroline stated.

"Well he basically told me goodbye." Matt responded. "So are you and Jeremy still together?"

"I don't know." Caroline answered. "I know I have something that I need to tell you, but it's not easy."

"I don't get it. Since when are you at loss for words and I'm the one who can express myself?" The quarterback asked. He didn't know how big it was.

"I'm sorry." Caroline apologized.

"Well you know how I feel, so make a decision or leave me alone." Matt declared.

Apparently by the time that Jessie and Anna got to the boarding house, Stefan and Elena were gone. Rather than talk to her or Damon, Jessie decided to talk to Elena at school. They arrived just after the vampire-doppelganger couple did.

"She wants what we want Klaus dead." Stefan said getting out of the car.

"Since when has Katherine cared about anyone but herself?" Jessie asked Stefan.

"Well she wants Klaus dead because Klaus wants her dead." Stefan explained. "That gives us a common enemy."

"Don't give me that the enemy of my enemy is my friend thing." Jessie responded. "It's total BS."

"It's pretty much how all wars have been won since the history of time." Anna pointed out. "How about we wait until Klaus is dead to kill Katherine?"

"I still think we should have killed her as soon as the linking spell was removed." Jessie muttered.

"I'm with Jessie on this one." Elena agreed. "I want her gone. It also means that I want her out of your house. I know she's gonna make a move on you."

"How about I stay at your place?" Stefan suggested.

"I can't. Bonnie and Caroline are coming over." Elena replied.

"Wouldn't Caroline coming over when she's torn between Jeremy and Matt be counterintuitive?" Anna asked.

"It's a girls' night. Jeremy won't be there." Elena explained.

In the boarding house, Damon was trying to burn Elijah's body, but it seemed to be ineffective. At that time, Tina walked into the house next to Katherine.

"Why is the queen slut in here?" The blonde asked.

"Hello, pot. I'm kettle." Katherine replied as she stuck out her hand and Tina frowned. "I'm the best weapon against Klaus. That's not going to work by the way."

"How do you know so much about Originals?" Damon asked.

"Well I was there play thing until I learned they wanted to sacrifice me." Katherine explained.

"Why are you still here?" Damon asked in exasperation.

"Because you haven't forcibly removed me." Katherine answered. Damon pointed the flamethrower at her, but Katherine laughed and grabbed Tina. "Put it down. I want Klaus dead just as much as everyone else. If I wasn't going to help, I would be in Canada or Japan or Zimbabwe, okay maybe not Zimbabwe but I wouldn't be here."

At the school, Jessie, Anna and Elena were in Alaric's classroom.

"So Jenna is beginning to question some things." Alaric explained. "I think Elijah may have let some things out. Or someone did. She knows I'm lying about things."

"So why has no one decided to tell her?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Jenna keeps asking about Isobel." Alaric continued. "Was she murdered? Why haven't they found the body? I mean how much longer can she stay in the dark?"

"Someone could let her out of the dark." Jessie suggested as she looked over at Elena.

"I can't do it tonight, but I will tell her soon." Elena replied. No one was sure if they believed her or not."

"Can Anna come over to your girls' night?" Jessie asked.

"What?" Anna asked in surprise.

"I think it will give you someone to do while I'm at work." Jessie explained.

"Sure." Elena agreed.

"Well I can't be with Jenna if we don't tell her." The teacher responded. "It's not fair that we don't."

"And it's becoming more dangerous for her not to know." Elena added. "I just don't know the right way to tell someone about vampires."

"Well Jenna and I are done until we tell her." Alaric responded.

After school, Jessie went into work. Stefan and Bonnie were meeting with the Martins. She knew that she needed to make sure not to be seen, but still listen. It was a good thing that she was very good at eavesdropping.

"Thank you for coming." Stefan remarked.

"I didn't want to, but my son suggested I hear you out." Jonas replied before they all sat. Jessie was glad that they weren't in her section.

"Bonnie said that you have information about Elijah." Luca replied. "So where is he?"

"Elijah's dead." Stefan remarked. "I'm sorry."

Jonas immediately got up but Stefan stopped him.

"Hear me out." Stefan requested. "We can help you."

"We know that Klaus has your daughter." Bonnie declared. "I'm sorry about the way that we had to get that information but it's good that we know. We can all work together. We can get her back."

"How?" Luca asked.

"I suspect that you and Elijah had a plan to kill Klaus." Stefan stated. It was getting good. "Let us help you carry it out. You can trust us. I give you my word. We all do."

Once the conversation was done, Jessie took out her phone to call Anna.

"So, Elijah didn't have a weapon to kill Klaus." She explained.

"How was he going to do it then?" Anna asked.

"He believed that if a witch could channel enough power, he wouldn't need one." Jessie explained.

"That explains why he was looking for the massacre site." Anna remarked.

"Someone needs to find it." Jessie replied. "I'll talk to you later. Let me know when you get to Elena's."

"I'm about to leave." Anna declared as she grabbed her bag out of her room. "I love you."

"Love you too." Jessie responded before hanging up.

Anna arrived not soon after. Soon the four girls were in the kitchen.

"Chinese food or pizza?" Caroline asked.

"Can we get Chinese food pizza?" Anna responded.

"They don't have that." Elena answered before looking to Caroline. "You know what to do."

Caroline took out her tablet, but stopped when she realized she hadn't changed the wallpaper picture of her and Matt.

"I'll do it." Bonnie volunteered as she prepared to order.

"Do you think Jonas will help us?" Elena asked.

"I think maybe is the best answer you can get." Anna replied.

"He's at a loss." Bonnie added. "He's not sure who to trust."

"Join the club." Elena responded.

"What are we going to do about this movie situation?" Caroline asked. "What about the Notebook?"

"The Notebook is overrated movie." Anna said.

"It is not." Caroline argued as Jenna walked into the room, dressed up.

"Girls' night." Elena answered. "Jessie would be here, but she has to work."

Jenna didn't have much of a response.

"How are you doing?" Elena asked.

"You heard about my fight with Ric?" Jenna asked.

"He feels terrible." Elena declared. The other three girls all nodded.

"Is this some disguised attempt to cheer me up?" Jenna questioned.

"No, this is just us girls hanging out." Elena declared. "And we'll be here if you happen to need to talk or…"

"Because I am a winner when it comes to successful relationships." Caroline interrupted. "You know what we need: dancing. There is a band at the Grill."

"I'm in." Bonnie declared. Anna decided to text Jessie to let her know they were coming her way.

Back in the boarding house, Tina was sitting with Damon and Katherine. Damon didn't trust Katherine enough to leave her alone in the house and Tina didn't trust her enough to leave her alone with Damon. Unbeknownst to them, Luca had entered via an astral form.

"I'm bored." Katherine announced. "And hungry."

"Go feed yourself then." Damon ordered. At that time, Tina pointed to a passage in one of the journals.

Katherine went to get some blood and happened to notice the dagger being lifted from Elijah. She pushed it back down when suddenly a stake flew at her. She screamed for Damon. Luca tried to pull the dagger out again. Damon took out the flamethrower and shot it in the general direction. In Jonas's apartment, Luca caught fire. His father tried to save him, but was unsuccessful in doing so.

At the Grill, Jessie greeted the girls and Jenna as they walked in.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We wanted to dance." Caroline answered.

"How's business?" Anna asked.

"I think it's worse." Jessie answered. She also didn't like the music. She then noticed Jenna had seen Alaric and decided to get her a drink. Caroline then saw Matt. Jessie walked over to Anna. "Why did you think this was a good idea again?"

"I don't know." Anna replied as Jessie chuckled.

From there, Caroline jumped on the stage. She compelled the band to let her sing a song. At that time, Jessie was glad that there wasn't a talent competition in Miss Mystic Falls because Caroline would have won easily. It was some song that she didn't recognize. It seemed like it was effective because when she was done, Matt went on the stage and kissed her. Guess that meant that she was choosing him over Jeremy. It wasn't exactly something that Jessie could agree to, but she knew that the heart wants what the heart wants as she looked at Anna. Jessie decided that it would be a good time to work on cleaning the bathrooms. She was the only girl working, so she had to do it.

In the boarding house, Damon was getting Katherine some blood. Tina watched suspiciously and smiled as Damon drove a stake into her stomach.

"What the hell?" Katherine asked.

"That's for trying to use my girlfriend as a human shield." Damon declared. "Next time, it goes in your heart."

"Thank you." Tina replied. The two of them left the room and Damon gave her a rather unsuspected kiss. "What was that for?"

"I just feel like I don't kiss you enough." Damon responded.

Back at the Grill, people were starting to have a good time. Anna was with Elena and Bonnie. Elena got a call from Stefan and went somewhere quiet. She could tell he was distressed about something. She then noticed that Jonas had entered the Grill and he did not look happy. He was looking for Elena and he began to break as the lights.

Jessie heard it from the bathroom, but didn't want to come out yet. She knew what would have to be done. She just hoped that she would be able to do it. She then started to smell fire. He seemed like he was trying to burn the place down. She knew that she wouldn't have much time. She heard the man walking toward the bathroom. He opened the door and she knew what she had to do. She took a page out of Anna's book and slashed his jugular. It was then that she pulled the fire alarm and the sprinklers set off.

Bonnie walked over and saw the body that Jessie was drinking from.

"You didn't have to kill him." The witch chided her.

"He wasn't going to help us." Jessie argued. "I had a shot and I took it. You should be thanking me."

It turned out that one side effect of killing him was that the spell that he did to remove Bonnie's powers expired.

Matt had been badly injured in the fire. Caroline fed him some blood. She took him home. When he woke up, he was confused.

"What happened?" Matt asked. "I was bleeding and your face and I drank your blood."

"You were dying." Caroline explained as Matt sat up. She was happy that he was alive. "My blood healed you."

"What do you mean it healed me?" He asked. "How can your blood heal me?"

"Because that's what vampire blood does for a human and that's what I am." Caroline told him. "I'm a vampire, Matt."

"No." He responded in fear as he backed up.

"But it's all going to be okay, because I am going to tell you everything." She continued. "And you're going to understand why I had to keep it from you and we're going to be fine."

"We'll be fine?" He asked, confused. He was trying to keep his distance.

"Yes because we're together and we love each other." She responded.

He was clearly shaken up at the revelation of it all. He then began to freak out and accused Caroline of attacking Vicki.

Because of everything that happened, Jessie did get to get off early. She and Anna laid beside one another on her bed.

"So do you think that we'll be able to find this witch house?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know." Anna replied. "I think we need to because that's the only way that we can kill Klaus."

"I kind of want to just get out of here and not have to deal with this whole Klaus thing." Jessie admitted. "We could get a head start on our world traveling."

"You know that we can't do that." Anna remarked.

"I know, but a girl can dream." Jessie replied before she let out a yawn. "Speaking of dreaming. Goodnight Anna."

I realized that I had never or rarely actually had Damon and Tina kiss, so I included it. Also Jessie was the one who killed Jonas in the same way that she died. The next chapter will have everyone's least favorite person in the world in it, but she's gonna die. Please don't forget to review.


	30. Know Thy Enemy

Jessie was awoken in the middle of night by a phone call. She wanted to wait until it stopped but finally answered it.

"What?" She asked.

"Isobel just showed up at the Gilbert house in front of Jenna." Stefan replied. "This is a big problem."

"Is it a big enough problem and that it couldn't wait until morning?" Jessie questioned.

"Yes." Stefan responded.

"Well I don't know what you want me to do." Jessie stated. "I have my grandpa's birthday party tomorrow and I can't get involved."

Jessie hung up the phone. She would have to spend the whole day at the historical society meeting at the Lockwoods'. The Grill was catering the event.

In the morning, she woke up and found out from Anna that Caroline told Matt that she was a vampire and he was freaking out about it.

"Chalk one thing up to our list of problems." Jessie muttered. "I have enough on my own plate to deal with. I don't want to have to deal with everyone else's problems."

"I'm sorry that you're involved in all of this." Anna apologized. "Sometimes I wish that I hadn't turned you and you would still have a normal life."

"I'm not saying that I want a normal life." Jessie argued. "I don't have any regrets, but this is a bit out of control. Do you think you can help with crisis management while I'm at work?"

"I'll try." Anna promised before she gave Jessie a kiss.

That led her to the boarding house where in addition to Katherine there was another uninvited guest. Elena was also there.

"You really need to do something to keep vampires from getting in." Anna commented.

"Isobel and I have some news that we need to share with you." Katherine declared. Why was she not surprised those two bitches were working together?

"I've been trying to find Klaus ever since I left." Isobel stated. "I wanted to find him before he could find you."

"I think it would be the best way to keep Elena alive." Katherine added.

"I have too many people trying to protect me." Elena stated. "Does anyone have an actual plan of how to kill Klaus?"

"That seems like it would be the most important thing. Maybe we should see if there are any more of those daggers." Anna recommended. "I could try to find my dad to see if he can help."

"Were you able to find Klaus?" Stefan asked outright.

"No, nobody knows where he is." Isobel answered.

"Then you being here is a complete waste of time." Damon commented. "You can go now."

"But there are these rumors flying around that a doppelganger exists." Isobel continued.

"So any vampire that wants to get in favor with Klaus will be lining up to capture you." Katherine explained.

"Why should I believe anything that either of you say?" Elena asked. She looked at Isobel specifically. "Last time you were here, you made it clear that you didn't give a damn about me, now I'm supposed to believe that all of a sudden you wanna help?"

"Isobel's been helping me since she was turned." Katherine pointed out. "He's been obsessed with finding me since I ran away from him. All it would take was one of those tomb vampires to say I was still alive and it would have led them here."

"So you had John kill my mother because you didn't think she could keep your secret?" Anna asked angrily. "Not to mention that you almost killed me, Stefan, Damon, and Caroline and did kill Mayor Lockwood and Jessie's mom."

"I have a safe house that I can take you to." Isobel offered. "The deed is in your name. No vampires can get in, including me. Let me help you."

"You wanna help?" Elena responded. "Then stay the hell away from me."

After Isobel was gone, the three vampires and Elena sat in the living room.

"Should we believe them?" Elena asked.

"Why don't we go with Little Miss Darkness's idea and transfer the deed into your name?" Damon suggested Anna glared at him. "That way we can keep an eye on you. Klaus won't be able to get in."

"So, is that the plan? Neither of you let me out of your sight again?" Elena asked sardonically. "Well one of you bodyguards needs to come with me to the Lockwood house today then."

"I will." Stefan declared.

"I have to hang out with Bonnie today." Damon responded.

At the Lockwood house, Jessie was listening in on the mayor and the sheriff talking when Caroline arrived.

"Where's Matt?" The blonde asked.

"He bailed." Jessie explained. "Which makes my workload a whole lot harder."

"Looks like Stefan and Elena are here." Caroline declared as she walked over to them. Jessie decided to keep working and just listen.

"Any luck finding Matt?" Stefan asked.

"None." Caroline answered before whispering. "What if he tells somebody? What if he tells everybody?"

"We have to find him and make sure that doesn't happen." Stefan explained. He turned to Elena "Do you any idea where he would be."

"I wish I did but he wasn't really one to run." Elena replied.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to happen." Caroline remarked. "I was supposed to tell him at the right moment in the right way and he was supposed to be okay with it because he loves me."

"We'll help you find him." Elena promised. "I just have this thing for Jenna."

"Well call me when you're done and I'll be out looking for him." Caroline stared as she left.

Inside the Salvatore house, Katherine decided to do some snooping. After looking a little, she managed to find the moonstone in the soap dish.

Elsewhere in town Alaric met up with Isobel. She pretended to apologize but really she was just distracting him so one of Klaus's witches, Maddox could cast a spell and capture. She walked wondering where her deal with the devil would lead.

Back in the mayoral mansion, the mayor was giving a speech while Jessie changed out the coffee in the back.

"And here to accept the donation for the Miranda Somers-Gilbert Scholarship Fund is Elena Gilbert." She stated. Everyone in the room, including Jessie clapped as Elena went to accept the money.

"The Historical Society was my mom's baby." Elena replied. "She considered all of you family and would be honored and touched by all of this. I would all like to give a round of applause for all of the work that Mr. Fell has done for it and wish him happy birthday."

Jessie thought that was sweet of her. Suddenly there was the sound of someone falling door the stairs. Everyone but Elena left the room. Jessie couldn't help but wonder if it was a distraction and noticed the bite-marks which caused her to back up. She noticed that Elena seemed to fine. Something seemed off, but she couldn't leave. She didn't know that it was really Katherine and Elena had been kidnapped by Isobel. She then realized that everyone was leaving so it was okay for her to as well. She saw Stefan and Elena and noticing something was missing from Elena's neck.

"I think you need to step away from her, Stefan." Jessie instructed.

"What are you going to do, attack me in broad daylight?" Katherine taunted. "You'd be more likely to expose yourself than you would me."

Katherine then stabbed Stefan with a vervain needle and threw him in the bushes. Jessie wanted to follow him, but heard her grandpa calling her.

"Jessie." He said as she walked over. She gave him a hug. "Your father called me and said that he can't pick up the cake. I was wondering if you would since I can't get my own cake."

Jessie really wished that she could follow Katherine, but knew that she had to.

"Okay." Jessie replied. "Grandpa, there's something that I want to say to you. I know that you may not approve, but I have a girlfriend and I am bringing her to your party."

"Jessie, I don't think that you should assume that just because I'm a senior that I'd have a problem with that." Tobias told her. "I'm happy as long as you're happy."

"I'll make sure that to bring the cake over when I arrive at six." Jessie told him. "I have to go home and change out of this uniform. You'll love the dress that I'm wearing tonight."

As she was heading to her car, she noticed Matt talking to Sheriff Forbes. He also accused her of covering up Vicki's death. She knew she wouldn't get a chance to talk to or yell at him for missing his shift. She did however text Caroline that she saw him.

A little later, Caroline went inside of her house and found Matt was sitting there.

"You're here." She stated.

"Your mom brought me here." He explained. That frightened her a little. Had Matt told her?

"My mom?" Caroline asked.

"I accused her of covering up Vicki's death and she threatened to arrest me." Matt replied.

"Did you tell her anything else?" She questioned.

"Nothing about you." He responded. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I got the feeling she wasn't going to believe anything I said so I shut up. She brought me here to cool down and she got called away."

"Matt." She started, moving toward him before he backed up. She was still confused by everything he was doing. "Why'd you stick around if you were still scared of me?"

"Because I need to know more." Matt answered. "About Vicki, about you."

"I'll tell you anything you wanna know." She promised.

Stefan and Damon arrived at the foreclosure where Isobel was staying and began to look for her and Elena, but all they found was Anna.

"Isobel's not here." Anna told them. "Jessie told me about how Elena had been kidnapped."

It turned that Isobel took Elena to Grove Hill Cemetery where her tombstone was.

"So were you compelled to betray Katherine?" Elena asked.

"If I was, I wouldn't remember it, but it was probably Klaus that did it." Isobel explained.

"That means that you found him and he knows where I am." Elena deduced. "Are you taking me to him?"

They stopped in front of said tombstone.

"What is this?" Elena asked.

"My parents: your grandparents put it here when it became clear the police weren't going to find my body." Isobel explained. "They visit every week and they bring flowers, even though there's no one buried here. The Isobel they knew is dead so I guess it's a fitting metaphor. You know I used to dream about the day that I'd meet you and get to know you. I'm sorry that I failed you."

It was then that she got a call saying that she was done and she took off her necklace and burned to death in the sunlight.

In Caroline's house, she was explaining things to Matt.

"So after I hurt you in the woods, I made you forget." She explained. "And I promised myself I would stay away from you, but I couldn't. I love you. I do. I love you, Matt. So much that it hurts. I'm so sorry about what happened to Vicki and I really wish that you would say something."

"I'm all alone." Matt remarked.

"No, you're not." Caroline argued.

"My mom doesn't care. My sister's dead and all of my friends are liars." He continued. "And you're a…"

"I'm still me." She interrupted. "I'm still me."

She tried to get close to him, but he wasn't having it. He wouldn't let her touch him.

"This is too much. All of this is just too much." Matt declared, standing up. "I don't wanna know this."

"Tell me what I can do." She instructed. She was on the verge of years. "Tell me what I can do. I wanna help you."

"You can make me forget." He said. "You've done it to me before."

Jessie was in her room as she and Anna were finishing preparing for the party. She was wearing a white dress with silver flowers on it with silver heels. Her hair was in an updo. Anna had just recapped her on what all had happened. In addition to Isobel's compelled suicide, Bonnie and Jeremy had found the witch death house and Bonnie was able to channel the power of the dead witches. She still didn't know how effective that would be against Klaus but they had their weapon now.

"It seems like everyone else had a more exciting day than me." Jessie commented.

"The day's not over yet." Anna reminded her. "Something crazy could still happen."

"Let's hope not." Jessie stated before the two of them walked out the door.

They arrived at Tobias's house shortly after. Everyone was there except for Valerie, who was strangely absent.

"Where's Val?" Jessie asked.

"She's in her room." Tobias stated. "She's really upset about something, but I don't know what."

"I'll go talk to her to see if I can get her to come down." Jessie volunteered. "By the way, this is Anna."

Jessie walked upstairs to Valerie's room. She noticed the door was open and Valerie was indeed crying.

"Hey." Jessie greeted her aunt. "Grandpa tells me that you're upset. Is there anything that I can do about it?"

"I can't go down there." Valerie cried. "There are too many people. Too much blood pumping through veins."

Jessie gasped.

"This woman named Isobel found me last night." Val continued. "She fed me her blood and snapped my neck. You were right. I didn't want this. But it's my only choice. I can't tell my dad or my sister. I don't wanna die, Jessie."

Jessie could only hug her. She wished that Isobel hadn't committed suicide because she wanted to kill her herself.

Meanwhile in Alaric's apartment, Katherine woke up on the floor. It was there that she saw Maddox casting a spell on the history teacher. She had no idea what he was doing. She inspected her person and realized that the moonstone was gone. After about a minute, Maddox finished the incantation. Alaric got up and united himself before he walked over to where the vampire was. Katherine tried to run out, but found that she couldn't escape. Maddox had spelled her to stay in.

"Hello Katerina." Alaric said to her. It was then she realized what Maddox had done. "I have missed you."

"Klaus." She stated.

So Valerie learned to be careful what she wished for. How will Jessie deal with her being a vampire. Also Klaus is in Alaric's body and Isobel died but you already knew those things would happen. Next chapter has a trip to the sixties, at least the 60s dance. Please don't forget to review.


	31. The Last Dance

In the morning, Jessie woke up to Bonnie at her door. She had texted the witch the night before about the emergency ring situation. She was happy that Bonnie had done it, no questions asked.

"Thank you." She said. "She's very scared right now."

"This kind of spell is easy for me now." Bonnie explained. "Just promise me you'll do your best to control her.

It was then that Anna came out of the shower. Bonnie decided to make her exit.

"So I have to go to help Valerie." Jessie told her girlfriend while she got dressed. "You'll have to go to school alone today."

Anna nodded before Jessie went out the door with a bag of blood in her purse. She had already had her breakfast, but she was pretty sure that her aunt would be hungry. It was a good thing she had her car.

She found Valerie in her room.

"What are you doing here?" The blonde asked.

"I'm here to take you to school." Jessie explained.

"But I can't go out into the sun." Val asked.

"Yes, you can." Jessie said as she presented the younger aunt the ring. "Put this on and you'll be able to walk in the day."

"Are you sure?" Valerie asked.

"Positive because I have one just like it." Jessie declared as Valerie slipped it on and Jessie opened the blinds. Valerie tried to hide before noticing nothing was wrong. "Now get dressed. We don't want to be late."

Once in her car, she handed the bag of blood to her.

"These will help with the cravings." She explained. "It's not as a good as it is fresh, but it's a lot safer."

Valerie was about to bite into it before Jessie snatched and showed her the tip. She sipped it to demonstrate.

"It's a lot less messy that way." She explained.

"So can I go to the 60s dance tonight?" The younger Fell asked.

"Can you?" Jessie repeated. "Do you feel like you can handle it? There will be a lot of people there. Are any of your friends going?"

"I think so, but I don't know." Valerie explained.

"How about you just stick close to me?" Jessie suggested. "I'll tell you what Anna told me. Willpower is a strong thing. Let believe that you don't need to bite anyone. Things are going to be okay. Once you get used to it, you'll probably like it."

"I still don't know what to do if my dad finds out." Valerie admitted.

"Well if nothing else, I can guarantee your brother will still love you." Jessie stated as they arrived in the parking lot. "And I'll love you too."

Valerie smiled as she walked into the school. She hoped that was a good thing.

Jessie walked into Alaric's class just as he was.

"Hello, class." The teacher greeted them. "What are we learning today?"

"With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the 60s all week." A girl reminded him. Jessie wondered why he didn't remember that.

"Right…the 60s." Alaric stated. He then stared at Elena for a few seconds. "The 60s…wish there was something good I can say. Actually they kind of sucked, except for the Beatles of course. They made it bearable. What else was there? The Cuban Missile thing…we walked on the moon….Watergate."

"Watergate was the 70s, Ric." Elena interrupted. Everyone stared at her. "I mean Mr. Saltzman."

"Right." Alaric corrected. Jessie began to wonder why he was acting so strange. He seemed wrong in the head. "It kind of mushes together up here. The 60s, 70, but thank you."

At lunch, Jessie began to talk to Anna.

"So have you decided what you're going to wear to the dance?" She asked her girlfriend. "I'm pretty sure that Goth didn't exist in the 60s."

"I was a hippie in the 60s. It was a good cover." Anna explained. "I'll probably be a hippie again. What are you going to wear?"

"I have this white dress. It's very _Sound of Music." _Jessie answered.

"Are you going to sing?" Anna questioned hopefully.

"No!" Jessie responded. "You don't wanna hear me sing. I sound like a drunk cat vomiting. It's not pretty."

"What does a drunk cat vomiting sound like?" The Goth inquired as they took seats at a table with Elena and Bonnie.

Before either of them could say anything, the same girl from class, Jessie was pretty sure her name was Dana came up to them.

"Hey Elena. Okay so this is gonna sound freaky, but this totally hot guy just asked me to ask you if you were going to the dance tonight." Dana remarked.

"Tell him she has a boyfriend." Jessie replied. "Doesn't everyone know about Stefan?"

"You could at least meet him." Dana suggested. "He'll be at the dance tonight. His name is Klaus."

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Elena asked.

"His name's Klaus." Dana declared. "I know the name's stupid, but I swear he's hot."

"Where is he? Is he here?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know." Dana replied.

"She's been compelled." Anna whispered to Elena.

"But he wants to know if you'll save him the last dance." Dana stated. "How cute is that?"

That led to them going to the boarding house after school. Jessie and Anna tried to enter, but couldn't get in. She was confused to say the least. Anna wished that they had told her about the deed transferring.

"Both of you may come in." Elena declared. She then told the brothers what had happened.

"So we go to the dance and find him." Damon suggested.

"Do you remember what he looks like?" Jessie asked Anna.

"I might if I can get a close enough view." Anna declared. "I've only seen him from a distance, though."

"Well something tells me he's not going to be sixteen and pimply." Damon responded.

"He could be anywhere at any time." Stefan pointed out. "He compelled somebody at school. This is not as safe as you guys thought."

At that time, Alaric entered the house.

"There you are." Damon said to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." The teacher apologized.

"Hey, I need you to put me down as a chaperone for the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon explained.

"Okay so we find him and then what?" Elena asked. "What's our plan of attack?"

"We attack." Damon declared.

"That's a good way to get us all killed." Jessie quipped.

"I'm the plan of attack." Bonnie stated. "He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him."

"It's not going to be that easy." Alaric laughed. Jessie didn't understand what was funny. "He is the biggest baddest vampire around."

"Alaric has a point." Damon replied. "What if he…"

He charged at Bonnie and she effortlessly magically threw him into a table.

"Well I was impressed." Stefan commented.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original." Bonnie boasted as she paced the floor. "I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him Elena. I know I can."

After she got home, Jessie decided it was a good idea to call Valerie to tell her not to come.

"What do you mean I shouldn't come?" Valerie asked in confusion.

"There is going to be this Original vampire who can compel other vampires there." Jessie explained. "You don't want to drink vervain to prevent compulsion. It tastes like poison."

"I really wanted to go to this." Valerie whined.

"And I really want to keep you alive." Jessie argued. "I'll need to bring you up to speed, but I'll do that tomorrow. Just promise you'll stay home tonight."

"I promise." Valerie vowed before she hung up. It was then that Jessie noticed her dad in the doorway.

"You look nice." Hank commented. She was in a long white dress with short sleeves and a low neckline. She wore a black sash across her waist and her hair was in an intricate bun. "But you know _The Sound of Music _was set in the 40s, don't you?"

"The movie was in the 60s." Jessie argued. "I just got off the phone with Valerie."

"How's she taking it?" Hank asked feeling concerned for his sister.

"It's hard. I just told her that she can't come to the dance because Klaus is supposed to be there." Jessie explained. "I need to tell her about that soon."

"I don't know if I want you to go if Klaus is going to be there." Hank admitted.

"Daddy, I am still drinking the vervain, even though it tastes awful." Jessie argued. "And Bonnie should be able to kill him. I'll be careful. I have to help if I can."

It was then that Anna walked in, dressed in bright hippie colors.

"Ah, it burns my eyes." Jessie joked.

"Shut up, Liesl." Anna responded playfully. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Jessie replied as she took Anna's hand and took her to her car. "You know I love being able to drive again."

As they walked in, they were hit with the sounds of The Supremes.

"Motown…oh joy." Anna commented.

"I thought you liked 60s music." Jessie reminded her.

"I do, but not this." Anna remarked as she playfully covered her ears. "The British invasion, Grateful Dead, even Elvis, but not this."

Anna dragged Jessie out to the parking lot and there was everyone else, except Caroline who was with Matt.

"There you guys are." Jessie remarked. "I'm glad I came as someone other than a hippie."

"Let's do this." Stefan declared.

Upon, reentering the gym, a slower song was playing.

"Thanks for being here, everybody." Dana declared over the microphone. "We have a special shout-out tonight. This is for Elena-from Klaus."

"That was lame." Jessie remarked. She looked at Anna. "Do you see him?"

"No." Anna remarked.

"I know everyone here." Elena declared.

"Maybe he's not here and just wants us to believe he is." Stefan opined as he looked around.

"We should let him come to us." Damon suggested. That meant everybody but Damon was Damon because his girlfriend wasn't there. Jessie didn't want to put her in harm's way either.

"So are we really going to lay everything on the line with Bonnie?" Jessie asked Anna.

"What are you suggesting?" Anna responded.

"I just think that we should have some sort of backup plan." Jessie replied. "I mean Klaus is really old and really strong. I don't think we should take him lightly no matter what Bonnie says.

"Well we can't kill him." Anna pointed out. "I think trusting Bonnie may be our only option right now."

"I'm going to go get a drink." Jessie announced. She didn't feel like punch, so she headed to the water fountain. It was then that she heard what appeared to the noises of people fighting. She knew it wasn't her business, but then she noticed that one of the guys sounded like Jeremy. Three guys had ganged up on him. She grabbed the Gilbert and looked to one of the guys.

"I want the three of you to fight each other. See each other as Jeremy Gilbert." She compelled them.

While this was going on, Alaric took Elena and Bonnie to another room.

"What's going on?" Elena asked.

"Okay, I'll give you a hint. I am not Alaric." The teacher replied. It was then they realized he was Klaus.

"Klaus." Elena remarked.

"Surprise!" The Original in human guise declared.

"No, it's not possible." Elena denied.

"Just relax, Elena. I'm not here to hurt you." Klaus said. "The sacrifice won't be for a few more days. I am here for someone else in this hallway."

He walked towards Bonnie and she threw him back.

"Did I mention that I know a witch?" Klaus asked. "You're going to have to hit me a lot harder than that."

The two of them began to run and they eventual came across Jessie and Anna in the hall.

"Klaus compelled some guys to attack Jeremy." Jessie explained.

"He's in Alaric's body." Elena explained. "He is in Alaric's body."

"Find Stefan." Damon suggested to Elena. She ran off.

"I think we should get out of here." Anna suggested to her girlfriend. "There is nothing that we can do right now and we have to hope that Bonnie can take care of herself."

Bonnie was fighting off Klaus as it seemed to wear her down. She didn't want anyone to know that she had a plan that she had made with Damon. They didn't plan on killing Alaric. It was all a setup.

Outside in the parking lot, Jessie sat in her car with Anna.

"So I guess we're on the other side for this dance." Jessie commented.

"Well we were never the bad guys." Anna reminded her. "We just had a different agenda than them."

"I think we need to explore some other options." Jessie offered. "I think you should probably talk to your dad to see if he knows any way that we can kill Klaus. Plus, he's a shaman, so he might know how to prevent Klaus from breaking the Curse of the Sun and the Moon."

"What are you going to do?" Anna asked.

"I know that I need to tell Valerie everything. I might want to tell my grandpa and Meredith too." Jessie stated. "I think, when it comes to beating Klaus, we're going to need all the help that we can get."

"You know Klaus isn't alone in this either." Anna replied. "I wouldn't be surprised if he compelled Isobel to turn someone and that someone just happened to be Valerie."

"Well if that's the case, I definitely want to kill him. He needs to learn that nobody messes with my family." Jessie stated.

Inside the boarding house, Damon got done explaining to Elena that Bonnie wasn't actually dead, but had cast a spell so that Klaus would think that she was dead.

"So you know that the real Klaus will probably be here soon now that he thinks that Bonnie is dead." Damon stated. "She's the only one that can kill him."

"We'll have to find another way." Elena proposed. "I'm not letting Bonnie kill herself to kill him."

After Damon walked away, Elena decided to go down into the cellar. She knew that she needed another option and she had one. She pulled the dagger from Elijah's body and waited.

Things are get closer. There are only four chapters left of this story. Is everything going to go as planned or will Klaus succeed? Please don't forget to review.


	32. Klaus

In the morning, Jessie called Valerie to her house. She knew that she had a lot of things to explain her and that it may take a while. She heard the doorbell and went to answer it. She wore a red floral dress.

"Jessie, this isn't going to work." Valerie told her. The brunette then realized that her aunt couldn't get in.

"Let me get my Dad." Jessie stated. She went to get her father from the kitchen. "Daddy, your sister wants to come in."

"Valerie, you may come in." Hank told her. He then looked over his daughter. "So where is Anna going to be today?"

"She was going to see her father to see if he knew anything about how to defeat Klaus." Jessie replied. She then looked at Valerie. "We need to go up to my room. I have some blood in there. This is going to take a while."

The two teenage vampires went upstairs and Valerie took a seat on Jessie's bed. The brunette opened her fridge and handed the blonde some blood.

"So where do you want me to begin with this?" Jessie asked as she took a seat. "Don't get any of that on my bed."

"How about you just start at the beginning?" Valerie replied. That was the easy solution.

"Okay, this whole thing starts before I was turned into a vampire." Jessie explained. "Anna had come into town and the Founder's Council was becoming aware of the vampires. At that point, Logan, your brother decided he was Van Helsing. Anna slipped him some blood before he was killed and he came back as a vampire. Unfortunately, Logan was a pretty useless vampire and he was killed by Mr. Saltzman."

"What does this have to do with you?" Valerie asked before she finished the contents of her bag.

"I was getting to that." Jessie responded. "You see, when Logan failed, Anna still needed our ancestor, Honoria's journal. That was when she found me and turned me into a vampire. Before you ask why she needed the journal, it was because there was a tomb underneath the old Fell's Church. Her mother was locked inside of the tomb with twenty five other vampires. We opened the tomb and let her mother out."

"So where is her mother now?" Valerie questioned.

"Dead." Jessie answered. "She was killed by John Gilbert, but that's getting ahead of the story. Anyways, after her mom was out, the other vampires got out as well. They took residence here and Anna was falling for Jeremy Gilbert. However, when Vicki Donovan's body was discovered, Jeremy and Anna were over and I found out that Anna had a thing for me. I was resistant at first, but eventually she broke me down. By the time her mom died, I had accepted things. On Founder's Day, John set off a device to harm vampires, with the added effect of also harming werewolves or would be werewolves. I rushed into a building and pulled Anna, but my mom's death was because Blair was affected by the device. She's a werewolf."

Elsewhere in town, Anna was where James had told her that she could find him, but she didn't see him. She hoped that he wasn't gone.

"Hello, Annabelle." He greeted her. She jumped and fell backwards.

"Don't do it." She commanded.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I take it from your disposition that you didn't just come here to see me, so how can I assist you."

"I need to know if you have any more of those daggers that we used on Elena." Anna explained. "Klaus is here and we could really use one."

"For starters, you wouldn't need another dagger because the one that was in Elijah has been removed." James explained. "But the dagger wouldn't work if you tried. You see because it's made of silver, it would be countered by his werewolf gene."

"What?" Anna asked in shocked. "Is Klaus a vampire or a werewolf?"

"He's both." James answered. Anna had heard legends of them, but didn't know any existed, much less Klaus.

Back in the Fell house, Jessie was still telling the story.

"So after Founder's Day, this old vampire named Katherine who looks just like Elena came into town. She started to cause havoc and her first act was to kill John. That I was okay with but then she turned Caroline into a vampire and she also brought Tyler's uncle Mason with her."

"So when are we going to get to the part why I couldn't go to the dance?" Valerie asked impatiently.

"You need to be patient." Jessie stated before she realized something. "You were never patient before. When someone is turned into a vampire, all of their traits are heightened.

"What do you mean that all of my traits are heightened?" The blonde inquired.

"Everything that makes you who you are is stronger." Jessie responded. "It's hard to describe really. How about you just let me continue the story?"

In the woods, Anna continued to talk to James.

"So do you think that you can tell me something about the shaman made the Curse of the Sun and Moon?" The Goth asked. "Maybe you know where we can find him or something? Is there any way that we can break it without the sacrifice."

"For starters, the Curse of the Sun and the Moon was not created by a shaman, but by a witch." James explained. "Why don't you tell me what you know about it?"

"I know it has to do with werewolves only changing on a full moon and it's why vampires can't walk in the day." Anna replied.

"I see. You have been misinformed then. The Curse of the Sun and the Moon is a curse on Klaus. It was cast to suppress his werewolf side, using a witch to break the spell on the moonstone, a sacrifice of a werewolf and a vampire and the blood of the Petrova doppelganger. Once broken Klaus will be able to turn into a wolf." James told his daughter. "There have been several legends about the curse that were created by the Originals themselves to spread word of the curse."

Elsewhere, Damon had called Tina to the Salvatore house. She kissed him as soon as he opened the door.

"I wish I could say that I called you here to make sweet love to you, but I didn't." Damon replied. "I have something that I need to do and I want you to come with me."

"So, where are we going?" Tina asked curiously as she followed him to his car.

"We're going to see about paying my good friend Alaric a visit." Damon explained. "I don't think that he's present at the moment, but I have a hunch."

The two of them headed to Alaric's apartment.

"I thought Ric was possessed by Klaus." Tina replied.

"He is, but I think that he may have a hostage." Damon stated as he listened in for any noise. He then broke the lock on the door. He then opened it and there was Katherine.

"You've got to be kidding me." Tina remarked.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine asked the vampire. "Come to see me rot?"

"Actually I was wondering if you were still alive, which you obviously are and I have something that I want to give you." Damon declared as he took a vial out of his pocket.

"Vervain isn't going to undo Klaus's compulsions." Katherine pointed out.

"Can we leave?" Tina asked.

"In a minute." Damon told his girlfriend. "Did Klaus compel not to leave until he says."

Katherine was silent.

"You can't say." He deduced. "Did he tell you to always obey him?"

"No." The doppelganger answered.

"That's loophole then." He told her. "Drink this and you'll be able to stop any further compulsions."

Katherine took a sip and choked as it went down her throat.

"Now we can go." Damon told Tina. He looked at the brunette one last time. "Oh, and you owe me."

"So Katherine's witch removed the spell and we sealed her in the tomb with the moonstone." Jessie continued explaining to her aunt. "Unfortunately, this girl named Rose kidnapped Elena and we found out about the sacrifice and the Originals. Elena has to die to break the curse along with one werewolf and one vampire. From there Elena made a deal with Elijah, but after we found out that he wanted the sacrifice to happen, we used a dagger on him. It was on Easter."

"If Elijah was locked in the tomb, who was the Original that was at the dance last night?" Valerie asked.

"His name is Klaus." Jessie explained. "Only, it turned out that he possessed Mr. Saltzman's body. As far as we know, he's still in that body. That means that we don't know what Klaus's true form is and we don't know who to be afraid of. It makes me feel kind of helpless to be honest. Plus if he took over Alaric's body, he could take over anyone's. I don't know who to trust."

"You can trust me." Valerie told her.

Anna had taken a seat with her father at the Grill.

"So how can be an Original and a werewolf?" She questioned.

"Klaus's mother had an affair with a member of the local werewolf tribe. This was discovered until after the family was turned into vampires." James said. "Once his father discovered it, he hunted down and killed the man that had borne his wife a son and his entire family. That was when the war between the werewolves and vampires first started."

"Is there anything that we can do about it?" Anna asked.

"The only way to kill Klaus or any original if with the wood of one specific tree which is currently extinct." James explained. "However, in Klaus's case, after the sacrifice is completed, he will be strictly werewolf until he returns to his natural form."

"The only way to do it, involves the sacrifice happening?" Anna responded.

"Yes." James confirmed. "But if a witch could channel enough power, it would make the process easier. A powerful enough vampire could finish him off by ripping his heart out. To my knowledge from contacting the spirits of the Martin witches, that's exactly what Elijah's plan was. He would be the most powerful out there and it why he must be stopped."

Anna then had a moment of realization.

"Do you know if there's a way that we can allow the sacrifice to happen and also save Elena?" She questioned.

"It will take some time, but I am pretty sure that there is a way." James admitted.

"How much time? The full moon is tomorrow night." Anna pointed out. "We can't have you figure out this after it's too late."

"I promise that I will have it in time to save her." James declared. "You should be going."

Jessie was just about finished when her phone rang. It was Elena.

"Hello?" She asked.

"I need you and Anna to come to the boarding house. There is something that we need to discuss." Elena explained.

"Anna isn't with me right now, but I will be there." Jessie replied before she hung up.

"So you're leaving?" Valerie asked.

"I'll come back." Jessie promised. "Stay here tonight and I will finish telling you the story. I just have something that I need to do first."

Jessie headed to the house and found out that Anna was there to meet her. Also inside the house was Elijah.

"What is he doing here?" Jessie asked.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena answered.

"I can assure that none of you will be harmed at my hands." Elijah promised. "I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon asked.

"An apology. I don't care who delivers it." The Original declared.

"I'm sorry that we put that dagger in you." Jessie said. "We were doing what we thought was right at the time."

"The sacrifice is going to happen." Elena declared. "Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without killing herself and Elijah has a way to save my life."

"And you're trusting him?" Damon asked.

"I am." Elena responded.

"This is stupid and you can all go to hell." Damon stated before he walked away.

"He'll come around." Stefan promised.

"I certainly hope so." Elijah remarked.

Anna and Jessie both turned to leave as well.

"So did you catch Valerie up to speed?" The older vampire asked.

"Almost, I didn't get to the part about Bonnie." Jessie explained. "How was your day?"

"I found out a lot about the curse." Anna declared. "It's not what we knew at all. A witch put a curse on Klaus to prevent him from being a werewolf as well as a vampire."

"So does there still have to be a sacrifice?" Jessie inquired.

"Yes, the terms of the sacrifice all still the same, but we won't be able to walk around in the sunlight without our rings." Anna told her.

"So did you find out anything that was really useful?" The teenager asked.

"My dad told me that he knew of a way to save Elena." Anna replied.

"I have another question." Jessie remarked. "Besides, Anna the sacrifice requires a werewolf and a vampire. Just who are those supposed to be?"

Anna stopped for a second.

"I didn't think of that." She admitted. "I don't know. I don't know who we are supposed to sacrifice. I mean I might be able to get a vampire to come here, but I don't know a werewolf that we can use. We don't really have anyone who is expendable."

"I hope that Elijah has sort of plan for this." Jessie declared as she parked in her driveway and then went into her house to finish telling Valerie.

Inside Alaric's apartment, Maddox and Klaus's other witch, Greta were casting a spell to put the Original back in his own body. The two witches stopped talking and Alaric looked around. He noticed Katherine.

"Elena?" He asked before he lost consciousness.

Maddox then opened the box that was in the center of the room. Katherine looked in fear as a man with curly blonde hair and a beard in a nice suit stepped out. He looked around the room and at Alaric before he smirked evilly.

"Now that's more like it." Klaus declared.

Now Klaus is out and you know what's going to happen next. Jessie asked the important question that none of the main characters in the show ever thought to. And James told Anna about the curse. What is going to happen next? Who will die? Please don't forget to review.


	33. The Last Day

The day had come. It was the day of the full moon. Jessie woke up and dressed herself in a simple grey dress. She didn't need to make a big deal of herself because she really had no idea how the day would unfold. She knew that sometime after dark, Klaus would perform the sacrifice, but she had no idea who the participants would be. She knew that she would have to be on her guard to make sure she didn't wind up in Klaus's possession. She and Anna headed to the boarding house to meet Elena, Stefan, Damon, and Elijah.

"Tonight is the full moon." Elijah said which everyone was aware of. "We should assume that Klaus is prepared to break the curse."

"So, just to be clear, the sun and moon curse is fake, and it's a curse on Klaus, right?" Jessie asked.

"That is correct." Elijah stated. "Klaus is a vampire born of a werewolf bloodline. If he breaks the curse, he'll be a true hybrid."

"Then why are we letting him break the curse?" Damon asked. "We could kill him today…with Bonnie."

"No." Elena responded. "Bonnie can't use that much power without dying. Did you forget?"

"I'll write her a great eulogy." Damon suggested.

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena declared.

"Can I talk about the elephant in the room and ask about the sacrifice. It requires a werewolf and a vampire." Jessie pointed out. She looked at Elijah. "You promised not to let any of us die."

"I assume that Klaus already has those components at his disposal." Elijah responded.

"What if he doesn't?" Anna asked. "What if he wants to find the werewolf and the vampire here?"

"I will everything in power to prevent that from happening." The Original declared as he grabbed a wooden box. "This is an elixir that I acquired in 1492. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"That's your secret McGuffin, a 500-year-old potion?" Jessie asked.

"How you just borrow Jeremy's ring?" Damon suggested.

"The ring only works on humans." Elijah explained. "The doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence. It won't work."

"Well I trust it more than your elixir." Damon replied. "What if it doesn't work, Elena?"

"Then I guess I'll just be dead." Elena stated.

At the Lockwood house, Maddox cast a spell that injured the mayor right after she called for her son to come home. He then walked away knowing there would be more he had to do.

Anna and Jessie went upstairs as they thought about what to do.

"You know I don't completely trust Elijah." Jessie remarked. "Klaus is his brother. I know he may say that he hates him, but they're still family. I mean I could never hate anyone in my family even if they held me within an inch of my life."

"I think we need to trust him." Anna opined as she rubbed Jessie's back to calm her down. "He's supposed to be a noble man. He should keep his word."

They then heard the sounds of Jenna and Alaric and ran downstairs.

Jenna was armed with a crossbow as she faced him.

"Jenna, put the crossbow down." He told her. "It's me."

"Stay away from me." Jenna ordered.

"It's me, Elena, I swear." The teacher declared. "He let me go. Klaus let me go."

"Prove it." Damon replied.

"Okay, the first you and I were together Jeremy…" Alaric responded.

"Okay, it's him." Jenna cut him off before she put the bow down.

"Why'd he let you go?" Jessie asked.

"He wanted me to deliver a message." Alaric stated. "The sacrifice happens tonight."

Inside the Fell house, Blair walked down to find Valerie in the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" She asked the blonde.

"I was looking for some breakfast." Valerie responded. "Eating and drinking blood is a little hard to keep track of."

"How about I take you to get some breakfast?" Blair suggested.

"Don't you have to like lock yourself up for the full moon?" The teenager asked.

"That's not until tonight." Blair clarified. "I have time. Let's go to the Grill."

"Okay." Valerie agreed.

Back in the boarding house, the crew was questioning Alaric to make sure he was who he said he was.

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asked.

"No, it's like I blacked out and woke up three days later." The hunter remarked. "Katherine was there."

"She's under compulsion." Stefan stated. "Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can."

Upstairs, Elena and Damon had a discussion that ended in him feeding his blood into Elena's mouth. Stefan rushed up and threw his brother off of his girlfriend. That led to an epic fight between them.

Blair parked her car in an alley not far from the Grill. Valerie got out first.

"Thanks for bringing me here." Valerie told her niece. "It's good to know that I have family that I can count on."

"You should try to tell your dad." The werewolf suggested. "He might be more understanding than you think."

"I'm scared." Valerie explained. She then heard a loud ringing. "What is that sound?"

"Oh no." Blair remarked before both of them fell to the ground. There were Maddox and Greta. Greta also stuck a vervain needle into Valerie before they grabbed the two and took them where they were going to be holding them."

At the Grill, Damon went in for a drink when he was met by Klaus. Jessie also had to work a short shift.

"Why so glum?" He asked.

"So we finally meet." Damon declared.

"Seems that way." The Original agreed.

"Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" Damon asked him.

"I'm told your brother fancies my doppelganger and you are a dear friend." Klaus stated. "I just thought I'd remind you not to do anything that you'll regret."

"You're too late for that, pal." Damon replied.

"I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. The ritual will happen tonight. So if you want to live, you will not interfere." The blonde man warned them. "All three of the lovely ladies I have will die tonight."

Jessie then realized something. She immediately called Blair and got no answer. She then called Tina.

"Do you know where Blair is?" She asked her sister.

"She said that she was taking Valerie to the Grill. She left about an hour ago." Tina explained.

"They're not here which means that Klaus has them and that I have to save them." Jessie replied before she hung up her phone. She found Matt who apparently was about to go on his lunch break. "Matt, tell the boss I quit."

"What, you can't just leave in the middle of your shift." Matt responded.

"I have a big family issue and I have to go." Jessie replied.

"I know you're a vampire." Matt replied.

"Okay well you might not about that I need to save my aunt and sister from a madman who wants to sacrifice them." Jessie replied before she rushed out the door.

Valerie woke in upside of the tomb to find Blair sitting across from her. Both of them were chained up and Valerie couldn't break the chains.

"Where are we?" The vampire asked. "Who were those people?"

"We're in the tomb." Blair replied. "Did Jessie tell you about the sacrifice?"

"Yeah." The blonde replied hesitantly.

"Well they want to sacrifice us." Blair explained. At that time, Valerie felt like she was going to have a panic attack.

Jessie had wondered a few places that Klaus could be keeping them. She thought about Alaric's apartment, but realized that that would be too obvious. She had checked the Fell warehouse and then realized that Klaus was going for some irony. She ran down towards Fell's Church to rescue them.

"Which one are you trying to save?" Maddox asked. "Or are you after both."

"I guess it doesn't matter." Jessie replied.

"Did you really think that Klaus would leave them unprotected?" The witch asked.

"How about we just get down to business?" Jessie suggested. "I'm going to try to kill you and you're going to do that witch migraine thing."

"Sounds good." Maddox declared as he cast his spell and she began to hold her head. Unfortunately for him, he put all of his focus on what was in front of him. He didn't know Anna was behind him with a crossbow. The stake went through his chest and he fell to the ground. Jessie bit into his neck and finished him off.

"I don't want to die. I don't wanna die." Valerie panicked. "Someone has to help us right? He's not going to actually sacrifice us, is he?"

"I don't know if we should get our hopes up, but you should calm down." Blair responded.

"How can you say that?" Valerie questioned. "We're going to die. I'm 15 years old. I've never even been able to leave this town. I have big dreams that I'm never going to be able to do."

"Did someone call for a rescue?" Jessie asked as she and Anna came into view.

"Jessie!" Valerie exclaimed as Jessie broke her bonds. "You made it. You're here."

"I made it." Jessie repeated. She then looked to her sister whose was broken free by Anna. "You need to go straight home. "

"I can get there." Blair promised.

"What are we going to about her?" Anna asked, referring to Valerie.

"We can take her to the boarding house." Jessie suggested.

"Elena would have to be home to invite her in." Anna pointed out. "She went out with Stefan and might not be back yet."

"Then we'll take her to…witch house with Jeremy and Bonnie." Jessie suggested.

They exited the tomb to see that it was already dark and the moon was starting to become full.

"Okay, new plan: Blair runs one way and we run the other as fast as we can." Jessie replied. She did not want to get a werewolf bite from her sister.

At the boarding house, Stefan and Elena had returned in his car. He let out and looked her over. He wondered how much more time he would have.

"Thanks for today." She told him. The two of them then looked and saw Klaus standing in the driveway.

"Don't be all nervous." He instructed. "I thought you maybe you've done something stupid. You ready, Love?"

"I'm ready." Elena declared as she walked over toward him.

"You know your friend fell for my bait." Klaus stated. "I guess it's ironic because that is her name after all."

Stefan tried to stop Elena from going.

"I wouldn't." Klaus told him. "No reason for you to die too."

"No, Stefan, hey, it's fine." Elena told him as she stood in front of him. "It's fine. I'll go. No one needs to get hurt. There's no reason for you to get hurt."

She kissed him in what appeared to Klaus was a kiss goodbye.

"I love you." She told him.

"I love you." He reciprocated before he kissed her again. She then walked over to Klaus.

Jessie, Anna, and Valerie were running the words when Jessie's phone went off.

"Now isn't really the time, Stefan." She told him as she tried to get toward the Grill.

"Klaus said that you took his bait." Stefan told her. "I don't think he ever planned on sacrificing Blair or Valerie."

"What?" Jessie asked.

"Klaus came and took Elena." Stefan explained. "I think that he has another vampire and another werewolf."

"Damn, I should have left Blair in there." Jessie remarked. "But I killed his witch. He can't break the curse without a witch."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he had more than one of those." Stefan remarked.

In Alaric's apartment, Klaus looked over Katherine while he looked over a trailer that had Tyler chained in. He was in the pain of changing. It was then that Damon walked into the room and stood in front of Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." Damon replied. "The werewolf and vampire have been freed and your witch is dead."

"Actually, the girl saved my backup werewolf and witch that I was only going to use if something happened to the first two." Klaus explained. "Now Maddox's death is a bit off-putting, but lucky for me, I have a spare witch. I knew someone would try to stop me, so I made sure to have reserves. I've been waiting a thousand years for this. Did you honestly think I wouldn't have a backup plan? I believe that you've already met my werewolf."

He then snapped Damon's neck.

The girls arrived at the Grill. Matt was there with Caroline.

"I'd like to introduce you two to my cousin, Valerie." She stated. "I don't know what you know, but I need you to keep her here for right now. Whatever you do, stay here."

"Where are you going?" Caroline asked.

"We're going to the boarding house to meet with Elijah." Anna remarked. "I don't know if he'll be able to save Elena, but we still need to kill Klaus."

Greta dragged Elena through the woods.

"Where are we going?" The doppelganger asked.

"This way." Greta instructed.

"You're Luca's sister, aren't you?" Elena asked. "I heard about you. He and your father were looking for you."

"They were wasting their time." Greta replied as they continued to walk. "I wasn't lost."

Elena tripped over a rock.

"I can't see anything." She complained. Greta fixed that problem by creating some fire. She then noticed that they were in the old quarry. What she also noticed was a body. She looked and noticed that it was the body of Jenna. She ran over to her and shook her. She checked her pulse and found that she was dead.

"He killed her?" Elena asked. "Why? I did everything he asked."

Jenna then shot up and Elena screamed.

"She's not dead." Greta remarked as Jenna gasped for air. "She's in transition."

So, Klaus is using Tyler instead of Jules. Plus no one was bitten. You can take that for what it's worth. There are only two more chapters left and you might not see the ending coming. Please don't forget to review.


	34. The Sun Also Rises

In the quarry, Elena looked over Jenna who was not having an easy.

"Oh my head." The transitioning human remarked. "What's wrong with me?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Elena asked.

"You called me." Jenna replied. "You were so scared. Damn it…I should have realized it wasn't you. The second I walked out of the house, someone grabbed me: a vampire."

"Klaus." Elena informed. "It was Klaus."

"He made me drink his blood." Jenna stated. "And I don't…I don't remember anything after that. Where are we? What happened?"

"We're at the quarry." Elena told her hysterical aunt. "He brought us here."

"Why don't I remember anything?" The woman asked.

"Jenna, do you remember what I told about how someone becomes a vampire?" Elena questioned.

"Yeah if you die with vampire blood in your system…" Jenna remarked before she realized. "Oh god, he killed me."

"Jenna, listen, everything's going to be okay and I'm gonna get you out of here." Elena whispered.

"I'm a vampire." Jenna said in horror.

"And I bet you're hungry." Greta interrupted. Elena noticed a rock on the ground, but Greta used a spell to fling her back. She then lit circles of fire around the two. She picked up the rock. "Don't bother trying to get through. I've spelled the circle. You're trapped, no matter what you do."

"Greta, just please, just let go." Elena begged before Greta slashed her wrist with the rock.

"Klaus chose her." Greta remarked before she forced her wrist into Jenna's mouth. She then pulled back and created another circle of fire.

"Jenna, it's going to be okay. It's okay to be okay." Elena told her.

Elsewhere, Jessie and Anna were with Stefan, Alaric, and Elijah.

"The sacrifice is completed in stages of the full moon." Elijah explained. "First the werewolf is killed, the vampire's next, and finally the doppelganger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will be a hybrid."

"So when do we attack?" Jessie asked.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side." The Original replied. "He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in."

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asked.

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself." Elijah responded.

It was then that Stefan's phone rang. Listening in, they confirmed the sacrifice was happening and also that Klaus had turned Jenna into a vampire.

"What is it?" Alaric asked, being the only one without advanced hearing.

"Klaus kidnapped Jenna." Jessie explained. "He wants to use her for the sacrifice."

Back in the quarry, they seemed to be waiting for Klaus and the werewolf.

"How do you feel?" Elena asked her aunt.

"I feel like myself, only not." Jenna answered. "Everything's brighter. The fire's hotter. Part of me is terrified, but there's another part of me that doesn't want to feel anything."

"Vampire can turn off the part that's human." Elena explained as she looked over at her. "That's the part that hurts."

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Jenna asked with tears in her eyes.

"No, Jenna." Elena declared. "I'm not going to let that happen. I don't care what I have to do."

It was then that Greta arrived with Tyler. He was groaning in pain.

"Tyler?" Elena asked.

"Why am I not changing?" He asked.

"I cast a spell to slow down your transformation." Greta explained. "Your insides are trying to tear themselves free."

Greta then created another flaming circle around him.

"Greta, witches are supposed to maintain the balance of nature." Elena told her. "It's your duty to them to keep this curse sealed."

"My duty is to Klaus." Greta argued. "A new order."

At that time, Klaus arrived.

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." Klaus declared. All three of them shook in terror. "Hello, all, are we ready?"

Tyler was groaning in unbearable pain. It was pretty sad to look at.

"I've got the moonstone." Klaus stated. "I've spent 500 years looking for this. Hate to part with it."

He handed it over to her.

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" She asked him with a wicked smile on her face.

"I remember." Klaus confirmed.

Greta dropped the moonstone into a fire. Klaus began to walk in Tyler's direction.

"I just came back for my mom. I don't understand what's going on." Tyler said wincing in pain. "I want Caroline to know I'm sorry."

"Shall we?" Klaus asked as the ring around him disappeared. He decided to get up and attack Klaus, but it didn't work and Klaus ripped his heart out.

At the witch house, Bonnie went outside and Jessie and Anna went inside with Jeremy.

"I'm telling you, I still don't trust Elijah." Jessie remarked. "We need a backup plan in case he betrays us."

"What are you suggesting?" Jeremy asked.

"I know stakes can kill him temporarily." Jessie explained. "I think we need to have somebody standing by in case he tries to betray us."

"Then who's going to kill Klaus?" Anna asked.

"Do you think you can handle it?" Jessie asked her girlfriend.

"This is a big risk that you're taking." Anna remarked. It was then that her phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"I've found the spell." James told her. "I've already cast it. Elena will be revived soon after she dies and will remain human."

"Are you sure?" His daughter asked.

"Yes." James confirmed. "Goodbye, Annabelle."

Anna didn't say anything and just hung up.

At the quarry, Klaus squeezed the blood out of Tyler's heart into a bubbling solution.

"Does that mean it's working?" The Original asked as Greta chanted some more.

"It's working." She confirmed.

"The day that the lawyers called to tell me that I was going to become your guardian you know what my first thought was?" Jenna asked. Elena shook her head. "Isn't there someone else who can do this?"

"Jenna, there was no one else who could have gotten me and Jeremy through all that." Elena told her.

"Just the thought that I almost let John take care of you." Jenna continued.

"But you didn't." Elena stated. "You put your entire life on hold to help us."

"Look around, Elena." Jenna said. "I failed you."

"No, you didn't." Elena argued. "I failed you. I'm so sorry. Listen, being a vampire makes you stronger, faster, you can fight back. I'm gonna get through this. I'll be okay. I need you to believe that. Promise me when you get the chance…_run."_

In the woods, Elijah had his crew ready. He had just found them.

"They're at Stevens Quarry." Elijah explained.

"I'll head there first." Stefan volunteered. "You head there will Bonnie when it's time."

"As soon as the moon hits its final phase." Elena remarked. "She has to stay hidden until then. He cannot know that she's alive. You're very honorable."

"Are you?" Jessie asked.

"This whole plan hinges on you." Stefan pointed out.

"I won't fail you." Elijah promised. Jessie looked over at Anna, knowing they were in charge of making sure that didn't happen.

"Klaus is your brother." Stefan reminded him. "I know I've wanted to kill my brother a thousand times, but I've never been able to."

"Klaus was not my only brother." Elijah replied. "I had siblings and he daggered them all and he took them from me. He scattered them where their bodies could never be found."

"You want revenge." Anna declared.

"Sometimes there's honor in revenge." Elijah responded. "I won't fail you."

"Please end this." Stefan pled before he left.

Klaus began to walk towards the new vampire.

"Hello, Jenna." He greeted. Jenna and Elena both stood up.

"Let her go." Elena begged. "I understand that I have to die, but she doesn't. I did what you asked."

"Elena, don't." Jenna ordered.

"No, Jenna, we can't leave Jeremy without a family." Elena argued as she looked at him "I followed your rules. I did everything you asked. I didn't run. Please."

"Well, well, I don't recall you being on the guest list." Klaus remarked. Elena looked up to see Stefan.

"I'm here to talk." Stefan remarked.

"Very well then." Klaus replied as he sped up. "What can I do for you, Mr. Salvatore?"

"You don't need to kill Jenna." Stefan said. "I'll take her place."

"Hmm, the symmetry between two men and a woman is tempting, but I don't think so." Klaus explained.

"Don't play games. I'll do what you want." Stefan offered.

"Quite the hero, aren't you." Klaus commented.

"Just make the trade." Stefan ordered. "Me for Jenna."

"He wants to trade himself for me." Jenna told Elena down below.

They both came down.

"Your boyfriend wants to give himself up instead." Klaus declared. "Too bad, I have other plans for him. I want him alive."

Klaus drove a stake into his back and broke his neck. Elena gasped in shock.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta." Klaus instructed before his witch removed the circle from around Jenna.

"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do." Jenna remarked. She then rushed over to Greta and bit into her neck. She was unable to make the kill before Klaus staked her, though. Elena cried out as her aunt died.

Greta continued to cast the spell as Stefan woke up. He saw Jenna and Tyler's dead bodies and knew he had failed. Greta mixed the blood in and Klaus walked over to Elena.

"It's time." He declared as the circle dissipated. He held his hand out and she walked over to him. He grabbed her neck. "Thank you, Elena."

"Go to hell." She spat before he bit into her neck and began to drink. Her drank until she was no longer breathing and her heart stopped.

"I can feel it." Klaus remarked. "It's happening."

His bones began to break as he started his transformation. It was then that Bonnie appeared and launched him back. Damon showed up and snapped Greta's neck. Jessie and Anna hid in the shadows. Damon grabbed Elena and carried her to Stefan, pulling the stake from his back.

"I need you to get her out of here." Stefan told his brother. "I'm not leaving until he's dead."

Bonnie had Klaus within an inch of his life. It was then that Elijah walked over to him.

"Hello, brother." He greeted before he reached into Klaus's chest. "In the name of our family, Niklaus."

"I didn't bury them at sea." Klaus replied. That caught his brother by surprise. "Their bodies are safe. If you kill me you'll never find them."

"He's hesitating." Anna declared. "I think you need to do it."

"I can take you to them." Klaus promised.

"I'm sorr…" Elijah started before a stake went through his chest into his heart. He desiccated quickly. Stefan and Bonnie saw Jessie with a crossbow. It was then that Anna rushed over and ripped Klaus's heart out of his chest. Stefan was shocked.

"Did you two plan this?" He asked.

"It's like you said. You could never kill your brother." Jessie remarked. "I had a feeling he would betray us, so I made plans in case he did."

By sunrise, they all went to the witch house. Jessie decided that it would be a good idea to call up Valerie.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Valerie stated. "How did it go? Did you kill him?"

"Yeah." Jessie confirmed. "We won. I was just calling to make sure you were okay."

Blair turned out to be okay too. She didn't make it home, but there was nobody in the woods.

Jeremy and Alaric rushed upstairs.

"How is she?" Jeremy asked.

"We don't know yet." Damon declared.

"Anna, this guy came by." Jeremy explained. "He said he was your dad. He said that he was giving his life to restore Elena's."

Anna then started to cry. While she only just found out that she had a dad, she wished that she could have known him. Jessie wrapped her in a hug.

"What about Jenna?" Alaric asked.

"She and Tyler are gone." Jessie explained. It was then that Elena woke up gasping for air.

"How do you feel?" Damon asked.

"I feel fine." Elena replied.

Two days later, Jessie was in a black dress with her hair once again in a hive with black heels. She was going to the joint funeral of Tyler and Jenna. It was great that they won, but she didn't expect it to be so…so…bittersweet. Anna came into her room.

"So has the high worn down for you, yet?" The older vampire asked.

"Yeah." Jessie confirmed. "It should feel better."

"Your sister and your friends lost people that they care about. It's not wrong to feel sympathetic." Anna explained.

"It feels like I'm the only one that didn't lose anyone." Jessie admitted. "You lost your dad."

"Like you said, I'll always have you." Anna replied as she gave her girlfriend a hug. "You know summer is coming pretty soon."

"You know Valerie told her father that she was a vampire." Jessie responded. "He was shocked, but he said that he would never hurt her, even if he couldn't handle being in the same house as her."

"So is she going to be living here?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Jessie answered. "You know we're going to be responsible for her now. I mean I was thinking that we could stay here until she graduates."

"Well we could always go to UVA." Anna suggested.

The End

Epilogue

A little more than two years later, everyone was in town for Valerie and Jeremy's graduation. The youngest Fell had studied extra hard and had finished school a year early. Everyone was still alive, except for Tobias who had passed on of a heart attack. As the principal prepared to read off the names, Jessie looked over to Blair on the stage. She had gotten a job as a teacher's assistant and was currently dating Alaric.

Tina had broken up with Damon, because she felt that he had feelings for Elena. She and Matt had hooked up at a party and they currently had a one-month old daughter. Elena and Damon did get together. Stefan took it hard at first, before he managed to realize that he had met the love of his life, but it was actually Caroline, who was now Jessie's stepsister as Hank had gotten married to Liz.

After the ceremony was over, Jessie went to get her aunt. She and Anna were taking her on a trip, but the destination was to be determined. She saw Valerie give Jeremy a peck on the lips.

"So have you thought about it?" Valerie asked.

"I haven't decided on it." Jessie admitted. Valerie had asked Jessie to turn Jeremy after finding out that being turned by a vampire you have feelings for can cause the unfortunate side effect of a sire bond. "We can see after the trip."

"Okay." Valerie agreed as she took her hat off. "So where are we going anyway?"

"That's for you to decide." Anna declared. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Can we go to New York?" Valerie asked.

"Sure." Jessie agreed.

So, I decided to forego the final chapter and just right the epilogue. I bet some of the couples surprised you. I bet you also didn't expect them to actually win. I couldn't think of a better way to finish it. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.


End file.
